Winter Rose
by Keiya Taiko
Summary: (Chapter 17 added, FINALLY!) He's Vincent. She's Motoko. Love does work in mysterious ways... especially between two different people. Not an LHFF crossover...
1. First Petal: Beginnings

Winter Rose  
  
First Petal: Beginnings  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
I just recently got to know Love Hina. I read the first manga volume, watched a few episodes, and gathered as much info as I can from the net. If I make tons of mistakes about the girls and Keitaro, please forgive them and please tell me the problems in a good and constructive way.  
  
Word - Narrator's script  
  
"Word" - Character Dialogue  
  
/Word/ - Character thoughts  
  
- SFX  
  
==============================  
  
"No matter. where. I look for her. I can't find Sis."  
  
"Where is she.?"  
  
"Kei-san. do you know where Sis is?"  
  
"Has she. left me.?"  
  
"Did she... go to heaven. like my mom?"  
  
"Will she come back.?"  
  
"Am I. all alone?"  
  
"Kei-san.? Where are you going? Please, don't go. KEI-SAN!!!  
  
Keitaro jolted up from his futon. He then squinted in the darkness of his room, looking around for traces of movement. /Just a dream,/ he thought. /But it seemed so real. like. it just happened here now./  
  
He then closed his eyes for a brief moment and tried to remember what he saw in his dream.  
  
A boy, about 5 years of age, roughly three years younger than he was then, crying in the darkness, looking for his sister. /Now I remember.. But, what did that mean?/  
  
Grabbing his glasses and glancing at his clock, he sees that it was already 4:30 in the morning. /Oh, well, maybe I'll just clean the hot springs while they're still asleep. That way, NO ONE will be there to call me 'PERVERT' and then knock me a hundred feet into the air.But gotta freshen up first. Good thing it's vacation. Toudai is the last thing I need right now./  
  
He then went out and moved his weary form to the kitchen to pick up a glass of water. And maybe another aspirin. he thought. He was feeling very nauseous, largely due to the fact he got beaten up yesterday worse than his average, due to the fact he tried to clean up the hot springs while all his tenants were having a great time inside. After witnessing his tenants bathing half-naked, a combined force of Naru Narusegawa and Motoko Aoyama first sent him flying across the room like a volleyball before sending him flying to the other side of town. Keitaro shuddered a bit, and then grabbed a glass from the cabinet. But, as he was getting some water, he jumped in surprise as he heard high-pitched ringing.  
  
"Hmmm. Only the phone." Keitaro let out sigh of relief and remembered Su telling him that she was going to make the phone ringer sound "more attractive". He then dashed to the phone, prayed very hard that no one was awakened by it, and said to the receiver in a very fake cheery voice "Hinata Sou, may I help you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, hello, can I please speak to Mr. Keitaro Urashima?"  
  
Keitaro was very surprised at this. "Y-y-yes. I'm Keitaro. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Yeah, hello, Keitaro, this is Hiroaki Urashima."  
  
Keitaro's semi-closed eyes opened wide as he heard the person on the other side of the line introduce himself.  
  
"H-H-Hiro-san!?"  
  
"Yeah. So, how long has it been. 8 or so years?"  
  
"I guess so.Wow, Hiro-san, it's been quite a long time. How's the US? And how did you get this number?"  
  
"I've seen better days, and Grandma Hina gave the phone number to me. I need to ask you one quick question. I heard you're now the landlord of Hinata Apartments. There by any chance you have one vacant place there?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but Hiro-san."  
  
"Great! Granny told me that I can stay there while I can't find myself a decent place to live in. Okay then, I'll meet you at Tokyo International Airport this Saturday, OK?"  
  
"B-b-but. Well, Tokyo International? OK. But, still."  
  
"OK. gotta put the phone down now. I'll see you this Saturday"  
  
CLICK.  
  
Keitaro just stood there for a moment, staring into nothingness, trying to sink all that conversation down. He then started to edge towards the living room.  
  
He was much psyched to talk to his cousin, much more get to see him again. But, he knew that his cousin was clueless about Hinata Apartments being an all-girls dorm. He could explain this to him, but it was too late to stop him from coming over.  
  
Keitaro slumped in the couch, his migraine getting worse by the minute. Then again, where would Hiro-san go? I couldn't possibly leave him on the streets. that would be cruel. and inhuman. Then again, he thought about what the girls might say about the matter. He'd go flying across the ocean and into the other side of the world when he tells them about this. Keitaro's brain seemed to give up on him. He was still sore, he's got to lie to his cousin, and he's certain he's hearing signs of movements from the rooms above. In the end, he got up, made a conclusion, and began to move to the hot springs area to begin his cleaning routine.  
  
/Better talk to the girls first about this. I guess they won't be too thrilled about it as well as I am.../  
  
==========================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	2. Second Petal: New Doors

Winter Rose  
  
Second Petal: New Doors  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
I just recently got to know Love Hina. I read the first manga volume, watched a few episodes, and gathered as much info as I can from the net. If I make tons of mistakes about the girls and Keitaro, please forgive them and please tell me the problems in a good and constructive way...  
  
=============================  
  
Prologue Summary: Keitaro dreamt of a boy looking for his dead sister. It was a memory of his past more than ten years ago. The boy is his cousin, Hiroaki Urashima, who is currently in the United States. Coincidentally, Hiroaki calls him in the early hours of the morning to announce his arrival to Japan that Saturday, and that he was planning to stay with him at Hinata Apartments.  
  
=============================  
  
Second Petal: New Doors  
  
/Now what!?/ Keitaro's brain seemed to ask him as he went cleaning the hot springs area that Saturday morning. It has been two days since Hiroaki called him to see him that day. He the remembered he hasn't told the girls yet. /Sooner or later, I'll have to tell them about it. Well, I guess they might agree. After all, he's family. And maybe I can count on Aunt Haruka for support./  
  
Then again, those girls have a very short fuse in the understanding department. True, as he was unable to tell them his cousin's arrival because he got into many sticky situations during the last two days, which eventually led the girls to giving him the silent-though-we'll-send-you flying-each-time-we-see-you treatment. /They might rip my head off when I tell them about this./  
  
Keitaro pictured Naru Narusegawa's extremely angry face and imagined himself flying many miles in the air, landing God knows where and coming back to the Hinata hours later, where he'll have to repair the hole Naru caused in the ceiling, or get beaten up again up by one of the girls' rage fits. He was busy daydreaming about this (if you consider it more of a dream than of some bizarre nightmare) when he slipped on the rocks and fell into the hot springs.  
  
Ironically, the hot springs felt good, as he was very sore and fatigued from working for more than two hours around the inn. He stopped for a moment and listened for any signs of movement from his tenants. When he was contented to the idea they were still asleep (/probably another party last night,/ he thought), he decided to take a load off and enjoy himself.  
  
He first got off the hot springs and put away the cleaning materials. He took off his faded pants and plain white shirt (which were both wet thanks to his clumsy plunge), got a towel, and then proceeded to relax himself.  
  
It felt like heaven for the damned. It felt like he was floating on a cloud, with all those nice things floating around him. /I could go like this forever. Ha ha. It's been so long since I got into the hot springs. Been so long I can't remember how good it felt./  
  
"Hey have you seen Urashima-sempai around?"  
  
"I don't know, Shinobu. that idiot must still be sleeping right now."  
  
"C'mon, Naru, you're being too hard on the poor guy. He's just trying to be nice."  
  
"Don't be naive, Kitsune, that's not very much like you. Besides, that Urashima's a bunch of trouble ever since we met him, and he hasn't changed a bit ever since."  
  
"Although I admire him. ANYONE who has to put up with what we've been doing will literally break after a few days, or even a few hours."  
  
Keitaro felt like he just swallowed a bucketful of ice. /THE GIRLS!!! NO!!! Gotta think fast./ he dived down in a far corner of the hot springs and hoped they're just passing through.  
  
But, as his bad luck was always plenty, the girls came over for a morning soak. They came over to the hot springs and waded through the water. Keitaro could hear them giggling about something as they edged near his location.  
  
/Turn away! TURN AWAY!!!/ Keitaro prayed, his eyes screwed up in concentration. But his prayer was unanswered, as he got an eyeful of Shinobu Maehara's towel-draped behind as soon as he opened his eyes. /This is a dream. this is a dream./ Keitaro changed his prayer. He was thinking about another plan to evade the girls as Shinobu loomed closer to him.  
  
/OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO SIT NEAR ME!!!/ Normally, Keitaro thought this would be a plus in his manly scale, but this plus would mean him dead. He was then weighing his last two options: He would stay underwater until he was out of air, or he could surface now and be chopped liver. /What do I do! WHAT DO I DO!/?  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"What's wrong, Shinobu?" Naru Narusegawa asked while tying her long auburn hair.  
  
"Nothing, I think. I stepped on something.like a foot. " the meek youth replied to the puzzled lady.  
  
"Hmm. Well, you didn't step on mine" Motoko Aoyama answered.  
  
"Yeah. me too." Kaolla Su answered with an exaggerated gesture describing what she just said.  
  
"Then, who's." Mitsune Konno, also known as Kitsune was trying to finish her question when they heard something stirring from underneath the water's surface. The girls got some distance from that area and waited a while to see what it was all about.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Keitaro's head popped out from underneath the water, and soon came the rest of him, clutching his left hand.  
  
"Whew!!! Almost drowned there. Ow, Shinobu, did you gain some weight? You stepped on my." Keitaro quickly stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw that all his tenants were staring at him. He knew he was in mortal danger.  
  
"Uh, hehehe. Guess I'll be on my way, OK, so."  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Keitaro slipped on the hot spring's floor and landed in Kitsune's front.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRR... I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ANTICS YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Naru Narusegawa then pulled back her infamous right fist to hit Keitaro with her Atomic Punch..  
  
"WAIT!!! I can explain! I was just trying to clean the springs when."  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Naru hit Keitaro square in the face, sending him flying several miles away from Hinata, much to the girls' delight.  
  
"SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Keitaro's voice trailed as he went up, up and away until the girls saw only a small dot of their hapless landlord.  
  
"Whew, I think you may have overdone it this time, Naru." said Kitsune, straining her eyes to look for Keitaro among the clouds.  
  
"Yeah, who knows what might happen to Urashima-sempai." Shinobu added.  
  
"Relax, you guys. That pervert's always okay, even after a beating. Besides, he'll just come back here after a few hours, as always."  
  
Tokyo International Airport.  
  
Keitaro landed hard on the hard concrete, dizzy and swirly-eyed. As he got focus, he could see a lot of people staring at him. /No wonder, he thought./ Who would go outside in a bath towel anyway?  
  
"Hey, need some help getting up? Here, grab my arm."  
  
Keitaro looked up and to the guy who offered him some help. He was a young man in his late teens, about 5' 11" in height, wearing cargo slacks, a plain white shirt, and an unbuttoned light blue polo shirt. He had small dark blue sunglasses on, which illuminated the effect of his deep blue eyes. He had short dark brown hair, but of which the bangs were very long, and combed neatly in a very unique way. He had a single gold chain around his neck, from which hung an intricately designed golden crucifix. Keitaro thought he was looking at a J-pop star.  
  
"Uh, y-yeah... Thanks.." Keitaro grabbed his hand and stood up straight.  
  
"So, uh, hey, normally you don't go outside wearing something like that..." The man said, referring to Keitaro's bath towel.  
  
"Long story..." Keitaro said, tears flowing in his eyes. "Where am I anyway?"  
  
"Tokyo Airport."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? TOKYO AIRPORT!? Wow, Naru-chan got a bit carried away..." "So, like, do you know where to go back to?"  
  
"Yeah, but first, now that I'm here at Tokyo Airport, I'll go and meet my cousin..." Keitaro was going to run off when he paused and asked his new friend "Um, I didn't catch your name, though..."  
  
"Vincent. Vincent Urashima."  
  
"Urashima? That's weird. We share the same surname. I'm Keitaro Urashima... huh?"  
  
Keitaro paused when Vincent took off his sunglasses and took a closer look at him. It was a very astonished look.  
  
"YOU'RE KEITARO!? I mean, you've changed a lot... and how exactly did you get here anyway?"  
  
"Long story. And what do you mean..." Keitaro paused for a while to think of an explanation why the stranger knew his name. His mind could only think of one possible answer "Hiro-san? You're Hiroaki?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"But... why did you lie about your name? Your name's not Vincent..."  
  
Vincent smiled and replaced his sunglasses. "Well, this is funny... anyway, When I became an American Citizen, I added the Vincent to my name. You're now looking at Hiroaki Vincent Urashima."  
  
Keitaro took a while before the words started to sink in. He was still in excruciating pain from his crash, and the cold wind was blowing on his bare skin. "So, uh, can I still call you Hiro-san?"  
  
"Call me whatever you want, I don't care. So, let's go to the Hinata. I already got a taxi and all that. By the way, you want some pants?" Vincent said as he dug through a navy blue rolling bag. Keitaro blushed and mumbled gibberish. "I think I'm a bit bigger, so these should be a bit baggy..." he pulled out a pair of jeans and a red v-necked long-sleeved shirt.  
  
"Gee, thanks..." Keitaro said as he walked to the men's room just near the Airport's main entrance area and put on Vincent's clothes.  
  
"Hey, those fit you perfectly..." Vincent commended as Keitaro walked out wearing the ensemble. "Anyway, can you please tell me how the heck did you end up on the sidewalk with only a towel on?"  
  
"Uh... long story... I'll tell you in the car..."  
  
"Maybe later, then. Wanna grab a burger? Or maybe hang out at the mall?"  
  
"Okay, But I've got no money."  
  
"Relax, it's on me, okay?"  
  
Keitaro felt like it was his birthday. "R-really!?"  
  
"Yes." Vincent then put the bag in a taxi cab that was parked near the impact site. "Now let's go."  
  
==================================================== Author: Uh, did it sound dumb? Well, It's me first fanfic about Love Hina, though. Please tell me about it.  
  
This will be my second try to post a fanfic here. I mean, I'm having a bit of difficulty in fixing it up, so please bear with me. I just wish FF.net would let you preview the text so you can fix the problems early, but then, that's asking too much...  
  
Till next chapter, peace out.  
  
====================================================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	3. Third Petal: Formalities

Winter Rose  
  
Third Petal: Formalities  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
I just recently got to know Love Hina. I read the first manga volume, watched a few episodes, and... well... you know the rest. Just kindly be considerate to the poor person who wrote this fanfic and make him not wish he was in an alternate universe right now, running over you clay bunnies with his steam roller, or maybe drowning in a sea of booze, or maybe both.  
  
Chapter 1 Summary: After trying to get himself warmed up in the hot springs, Keitaro found himself at the receiving end of another one of Naru's Atomic Punches. After traveling by Speedy Air Transport from Hinata Apartments to Tokyo Airport, Keitaro meets up with Hiroaki Urashima, who is now known as Vincent. They then hitch a taxi ride first to some places around Tokyo until they decided to finally go to Hinata Apartments as Keitaro tells him about the last few years.  
  
=============================  
  
Third Petal: Formalities  
  
"So, basically, you're telling me that you recently just got into Toudai after many attempts, that Hinata Apartments is now an all-girls' dormitory, that you, a guy, are the manager, and that the one who sent you flying like that is one of your tenants?"  
  
"Well, yeah... But, I'll go and talk to the girls if you could stay there for a week or two, just until you've found another place to stay... "  
  
Vincent shook his head and ran his right hand through his hair. "Uy... Times have changed..."  
  
"You were saying something...?"  
  
"No.. Not really..."  
  
"So, uh, tell me more about you..." Keitaro said to his cousin. "How are you holdin' up these days, and why'd you come here to Hinata?"  
  
Vincent fished two ID's from his pocket and handed them to Keitaro, who glimpsed at the first ID. The latter then gasped audibly, his mouth wide open.  
  
"H-H-H-HARVARD!!!? Hiro-san, you're from Harvard!? THE Harvard University?" Keitaro's eyes were unbelievably large as he waited for Vincent's reply.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I WAS from Harvard. I hated Boston, so I asked them to transfer me somewhere in Japan using their International Student Transfer Network." he took the other ID and placed it over the Harvard one. " So now I'm also at Toudai. I'm starting my second year of Political Science there."  
  
"Wow, Hiro-san.. So you're gonna be a lawyer too...? How about when we both graduate, we'll open up a Law Office? How does Urashima and Urashima Law Offices sound?"  
  
Vincent sweatdropped at Keitaro's idea. /Whatever.../ "Sounds OK, depending on which Urashima's the first..." He then smiled dryly and was about to continue regarding his education when Keitaro cut him off with another question....  
  
"So, how's Uncle Takashi? Does he know you're here?"  
  
"He does now. Well, he's kind of occupied with some other things right now, so I just didn't tell him about my little trip to Japan until just recently."  
  
Keitaro hardly remembered his Uncle Takashi. All he knew was that his uncle married an American woman, left for the US, became a successful businessman, and had two children. One was Hiro-san, and the other was...  
  
"Hey, Keitaro, why'd you become so quiet all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well...Oh! Sorry... I was thinking about something... So, uh, how's Uncle Takashi again?"  
  
Vincent sweatdropped again, this time a bit bigger. " You'll never change, Keitaro. Oh, look, we're here at Hinata Apartments. We'll stop here, chief. "  
  
"But, hey, Hiro-san! What about... ?"  
  
"Later. So, how much do we owe you?" He asked the driver.  
  
After taking out his belongings from the car's trunk, Vincent paid the driver and urged Keitaro to climb up and not help him with his stuff.  
  
"C'mon, Hiro-san. Just let me help you with those suitcases..."  
  
"It's not proper for a landlord to serve his tenants." Vincent replied, trying to carry three large roller bags and a black leather suitcase up the stone steps of the Hinata. "Besides, weren't you even hurt by that fall you just took?"  
  
"Well, uh, I kind of have this weird resistance to pain... Must've had it after countless beatings...C'mon, just lemme help you with that!"  
  
Vincent strained and pulled at the bags, but to no avail. Finally, he gave up and told Keitaro "Alright, you win. You can take any of the three, but never touch the black suitcase, okay?"  
  
==============================  
  
Naru was arranging her things someone knocked on the door. "Come in", she said, taking off her ridiculously large glasses and polishing them on her turtleneck shirt. The door opened slowly, revealing a very worried-looking Shinobu.  
  
"Naru-sempai, I'm worried about Urashima-sempai..." said the younger one in a meek tone.  
  
"Well, don't. That pervert just got what he deserves."  
  
"But, it's already 2:00 in the afternoon... It's been more than six hours ever since he was away... what if some bad people attacked him and..."  
  
"Shinobu, I don't want you to worry too much about him, OK? I know... no... I'm sure he's alright." Naru assured Shinobu. Right?  
  
As if to answer her question, Motoko joined the two and told them "Urashima is downstairs. It seems he has a visitor he wants to introduce to us." the edge of Motoko's mouth curled up a bit, signifying that she's not happy about something.  
  
"So, is it another tenant?" Naru asked tentatively.  
  
"Far from it." Motoko answered. "It's another man."  
  
========================================  
  
Haruka Urashima was surveying the newcomer with Keitaro when all the girls arrived at the living room.  
  
"So, it's been a while, eh? You've grown a lot since we last met... You were just about this tall then." Haruka motioned her hand to describe a height somewhere between her hips and abdomen. "And you've got your father's looks, though you got your mother's eyes. I'm sure lots of girls are going after you, eh?"  
  
"Speaking of girls, Aunt Haruka, it seems like..." Keitaro wasn't even finished with his sentence when his aunt's fan connected with his head.  
  
"Just Haruka..." Haruka then faced the girls and motioned them to sit down. "Listen up, everyone. Keitaro, I mean, your landlord has something to tell you."  
  
After recovering from his bump on the head, Keitaro looked up to see the girls, including Sarah, looking at him eagerly, although he's got that weird feeling Motoko's not in such a good mood. /She's never in a good mood./ He then took a deep breath. /Well, here goes nothing.../  
  
"Um, girls, I'd like you to meet my cousin..." Keitaro looked at Vincent, as if asking what to say next. "... Hiroaki Urashima, though he said he changed his name to Vincent. He just came from America and asked if he could stay here for a while, only while he hasn't found a place to stay..." Keitaro took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst. "So, uh, is that OK with you guys? it's only for a while..."  
  
"Certainly... NOT!!!" Motoko snapped, walking towards Keitaro and jabbing his chest with her finger. "You know the rules here, Urashima. This happens to be an ALL-GIRLS DORMITORY. You were just allowed here only because you are the landlord, and for no other reason. And I don't care if he has nowhere else to go." Motoko cut him off before he could reason out. "I call, Urashima's cousin leaves. What do you think...?"  
  
Now Motoko was the one who was cut off, as she saw all of the other girls around Vincent, laughing and asking questions.  
  
"Hey, Motoko! Check out this piece of work." Kitsune was dragging her black- haired friend towards the young man.  
  
"You're from America? But you're Japanese, right? How did you get an American name?"  
  
"Are you in college? What university did you come from?"  
  
"Hey! Are you shy around us? Why don't you say a word?"  
  
"Do you like turtle stew?"  
  
Vincent's face was quite emotionless amongst the sea of girls that engulfed him. He thought of a way to silence them. He then took out his two student ID's and gave them to Naru. "Don't lose them. Give them back later. Just call me Vincent." He then turned towards Keitaro and said "Too noisy. Let's go up on the balcony." He then took most of his belongings and walked toward the stairs, leaving only one for Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro was puzzled. "Eh? Alright. Uh, girls, I'll be at the balcony for a while... Please think about your decision. He's a really nice guy..."  
  
He then moved to show Vincent the way to the stairs, dragging the bag behind him.  
  
"I don't care about what that man is. All I know is, he goes or I go." Motoko Aoyama then turned away when she heard an excited gasp coming from Shinobu.  
  
"He's from where!?"  
  
"Harvard. It's like, a very big university in America, and they say it's the best. If that's the case, he must be a total genius. Wow, so that's what happens where you cross a nerd and a hottie.... "Kitsune explained with her usual foxy smile.  
  
"I think you should think over your impression of him, Motoko..." Naru suggested.  
  
Motoko rolled her eyes. "Wolves hide in sheep's clothing. For all I know, he might be the same pervert as Urashima, or even worse. I'm telling you guys, it will be another big mistake if you let this one come here...  
  
"Then, why don't you go and listen to what he has to say?" Haruka interrupted. "I know it's a violation to privacy, but if you want, you can eavesdrop on their conversation. You might get to learn something."  
  
"But, Haruka-san..." Motoko reasoned out.  
  
"C'mon, don't be such a stickler for rules" Kitsune said, dragging Motoko out of the room and joining the others. "Thanks a lot for the idea, Haruka- san."  
  
"No problem. They're on the balcony. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a little shop to run."  
  
==============================  
  
Author: Uh, did it sound dumb? Well, It's me first fanfic about Love Hina, though. Please tell me about it.  
  
Hey, thanks a big, big lot ta' Hououza (aka Vincent, though he's not THE Vincent here, or is he? You'll never know ^_^) who gave me the go ta' post this here.  
  
Till next chapter, peace out.  
  
==============================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	4. Fourth Petal: Wanderings

Winter Rose  
  
Fourth Petal: Wanderings  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
Not mine, don't sue, known and loved it for about 2 months, seen fragments of show and manga, gathered lotsa info, makes mistakes, forgive and correct nicely. Wakarimasuka?* Ii*. Now let's get on with the program.  
  
Chapter 2 Summary: After exchanging stories on the cab, Keitaro and his cousin Vincent find themselves at the base of the stone steps leading to Hinata Apartments. There, Keitaro introduces him to the girls, who welcome him warmly save for Motoko. Vincent invites Keitaro up on the balcony for a private conversation. The girls follow, hoping to eavesdrop on the two.  
  
=========================  
  
Fourth Petal: Wanderings  
  
"Here, you can put your things here for a while..." Keitaro said as he opened up a vacant room. It was quite empty, save for a small, low-legged table and a futon rolled up in the corner. It had a large window at the far side of the room, as well as a few closets in the left corner. "I don't know if you can stay, but I guess this is all I can offer you for now..."  
  
"Don't sweat it." Vincent replied as he put away his bags at one corner of the room. "And don't worry, I'll pay proper rent..."  
  
"N-no, that's not what I mean... in fact you can stay here for free.. I mean, you're family, and my dad owes your dad a lot..."  
  
"No matter what, I'll still pay, OK?"  
  
"OK, you win."  
  
Satisfied, he dug on one of his bags and pulled out two sodas. He tossed Keitaro one and opened the other. "C'mon, let's go to the balcony already."  
  
" Alright..."  
  
The wind was blowing softly when the two cousins reached the balcony, which was one of everyone's favorite places in the Hinata, aside from the hot springs.  
  
"Hmm... It's been a long time ever since I've seen this place..." Vincent said. "I loved coming here when I was young..."  
  
"No kidding." Keitaro told his younger cousin with a smile. "So, uh, you still haven't told me about Uncle Takeshi..."  
  
"Oh, that..." Vincent frowned.  
  
"Oh, seems like it's not a good topic, huh?" Keitaro said quickly . "Nah, it's okay..." Vincent took a deep breath. "After Sis passed away, we left for America, right? That's where my dad found this lady named Beatrice Hale. She had a daughter named Cecilia, who was as the same age as Sis was if she had lived. Well, Beatrice and Dad got to knew each other well, and in the end, they got married. She and Cecilia then moved to our house... "  
  
"So, Uncle Takashi got a second chance huh? So how's your stepmom and stepsister?" Keitaro asked.  
  
Vincent was silent for a while. He then sighed and began to continue his story.  
  
"Turns out Beatrice really likes my dad, but she and her daughter hated me to hell. So all that time they spent destroying my life. Home, school, you name it, they always laid a plan to make me look like a problem child. But of course, they remained clean in front of my father. Dad didn't want to believe them, but it seemed that everything was always my fault. There I learned the hard way that there really was no one I can depend on but myself. "  
  
Vincent emptied his can of soda before going to the rest his story.  
  
"Then came that time when dad got a big business opportunity in Los Angeles. He was very thrilled, as he was waiting for that chance to open up a branch in the West Coast for about more than a year...  
  
"So, he left our home and our main business headquarters in Boston to Beatrice. At that time, I was starting my first year at Harvard. She then hurriedly took all my belongings and kicked me out of my own home, so she would have no problem manipulating my dad for their benefits. I had to rely on my father's weekly funds to help me rent a dorm near the campus. But, still she wasn't satisfied until I had nothing. She fixed a couple of lawyers to change my father's will so she and her arrogant daughter will get my father's entire business empire. She also paid a huge host of students to stage mass scale vandalism on Harvard's basketball gym and put me as their leader. On all those times my dad thought we were okay, and I turned out to be the bad guy. Eventually, my name was cleared, but I knew I was no longer welcome to stay in Boston. But I had no other place to run to.  
  
"Then, I heard from Granny Hina who was passing by on her way to New York that her Hinata Apartments were under your supervision. So, hoping that you wouldn't turn me down when I asked you for help, I asked the admissions to transfer me to the best possible university near the Hinata Hot Springs..."  
  
"... which is Toudai, right?" Keitaro cut in.  
  
"Yes, Toudai. So the admissions e-mailed the Toudai admissions group and they found me satisfactory. I am then able to go to Japan and study in Toudai with a scholarship grant, as long as I observed the requirements for me to keep my Immigrant's Visa. So I called you up to confirm, bought myself a plane ticket, and here I am."  
  
A somewhat long silence followed, which was finally broken by Keitaro's question.  
  
"So, uh, does your dad know you're here?"  
  
"Well, yes... I told him a few days before I left. He seems to understand. He asked if I had enough money, and that if he should double the funds he sends me. I told him it's fine... that he doesn't need to worry..."  
  
Keitaro felt sorry for his cousin. Had he known this earlier, he would have done anything, even get killed by the girls, to help his cousin out. "So, it's good that you didn't become a ronin like me, though..."  
  
"Well, you're lucky you have family. They can help you out..."  
  
"Uh... yeah..."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot... I want you to have this, Keitaro."  
  
He then reached out a check from the pocket of his polo and handed it to his cousin.  
  
"It's a little gift from me. Consider it eight years worth..."  
  
'Little' was quite an understatement. Keitaro had never seen so many zeros in one check. "Whoa! And it's in dollars?"  
  
"Um, yes... Just exchange it for yen, okay?"  
  
Keitaro found himself weeping in torrents, though this time for happiness. "I love my life!!!" he shouted out loud.  
  
THUD!!! CRASSSSH!!!!  
  
The door to the terrace broke down, with the girls in a pile above it.  
  
"Eh?" Keitaro and Vincent stared at the girls, who stared back as they were getting up.  
  
"W-w-we were cleaning...yeah that's it... Cleaning!" Naru explained hastily.  
  
Keitaro looked at them with disbelief. Apparently, the last thing in the world these girls would do is clean up their own mess, and not make him do it.  
  
"And, uh, then Motoko slipped on something and dragged us along with her... OW!!!" Kitsune followed up, but felt the wind get knocked out of her when she was quickly and sharply nudged in the ribs by Motoko's sword.  
  
"Give it up, we're caught..." Motoko said in surrender.  
  
"You were eavesdropping on us?" Keitaro said.  
  
"Yeah.. we're sorry..." Su said in an overly cheerful voice.  
  
"Um... It's alright... right?" Keitaro looked at Vincent, who approved this gesture, though he looked a bit annoyed. "Well, anyway, I think we should start finding you somewhere to go, Hiro-san..."  
  
"No, please... let him stay..." Naru said. "We understand your situation... I guess it's okay... right?" She then looked to her friends for support.  
  
"It's okay... I guess..." Shinobu answered.  
  
"Long as he helps me out, OK?" said Kitsune, her face in her usual grin which meant that she had something brewing up.  
  
"No problem!!!" Su blurted out.  
  
"Mwaaaah... huh? What?" Mutsumi said, struggling to get up. Apparently, she passed out when the door came crashing down.  
  
"Okay!!! I'm all up for him!!!" Sarah said in a very audible tone.  
  
Everyone seemed to agree except for Motoko. "Hmph... You trust him too easily. What makes you sure he's telling the truth anyway? Listen, Urashima, if you want my trust, you'll have to earn it. And believe me, I'm not too kind or trusting when it comes to men."  
  
Motoko then left without another word, most probably off continuing her kendo practice.  
  
Vincent, who was quite silent the whole time, spoke out in a quiet tone. "Who needs your trust anyway? As for you girls, my thanks, though you should listen more to your friend. What makes you sure you can trust me anyway?" He then started to walk towards the wrecked doorway, when he told Keitaro without looking at him, "And don't worry about this door. I'll be back in a while with the proper tools to fix it. So you just go and enjoy yourself for the rest of the day, maybe go and take a dip in the hot springs."  
  
He then left them the same way Motoko exited.  
  
=========================================  
  
Author: Uh, did it sound dumb? Well, It's me first fanfic about Love Hina, though, not to mention it is my very first fanfic. Please tell me about it.  
  
*Anyway, if I remember my Carabao Japanese (sluggishly and criminally inaccurate Japanese), Wakarimasuka was "Do you understand?" and Ii was "Good".  
  
Su: What's a 'carabao'? Is it delicious?  
  
Vincent: Well, sort of. It's a type of mud buffalo found in the Philippines. People use its hide for leather, its milk for dairy, its strength for labor, and its meat for food. And, oh... they splash around the mud a lot, which helps them cool down during hot days. They're known for being a bit lazy and laid-back, hence a person or thing give the term carabao meant being sluggish and reckless.  
  
Su: Wow! I'm gonna get me one!  
  
Whatever... anyway, this'll be the last entry for now. I have to see this one first published so I can fix it up if it's all screwy. Anyway, if this turns out good, I'll be adding in the others immediately.  
  
Oh, and please R & R.  
  
Till next chapter, peace out.  
  
======================================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	5. Fifth Petal: Standing Up Again

Winter Rose  
  
Fifth Petal: Standing Up Again  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
You know the drill, so on with the story...  
  
====================================  
  
Chapter 3 Summary: After hearing Vincent's story as to why he chose to go to Japan, Keitaro and the girls, save Motoko, agreed to let him stay, even if just for a few weeks. However, Motoko thinks otherwise.  
  
Fifth Petal: Standing Up Again  
  
Vincent woke up the next day, staring at the blank ceiling of his `room', trying to focus on his thoughts.  
  
/Hinata Apartments... I'm in Hinata Apartments. and it's almost the end of August./ he thought. /The school year's about to begin. Keitaro and the girls accepted me here. well almost all of them.and I'll have to make myself useful to repay the favor, something I'm not really good at./ He then got up from his futon, and then dug his pack for some clean clothes. He picked out a plain white shirt and a navy blue pair of shorts that hung to his knees. After suiting up, Vincent got out of his room, feeling a bit hungry. /Figures,/ he thought. He skipped dinner last night because he was busy repairing the busted door that led to the balcony.  
  
/I guess, I'll go get something to eat first,/ he thought. With that, he walked down the steps silently towards the kitchen.  
  
Expecting it to be empty at that time of the morning, he went and opened up the refrigerator to look for food when he heard a young girl's voice behind him.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?"  
  
Vincent turned around to see one of the girls he met yesterday. She looked very young. /Probably somewhere in between junior high and first year high./ Remembering that she asked him a question, Vincent said "I'm just looking for some breakfast." "Alright. please just wait a bit. I'll be right on it. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"But, I."  
  
"It's okay. I usually do the cooking here."  
  
Vincent then watched on as the young, violet-haired girl began to take out pots and pans, and then proceeded to the stove. In a few minutes, the aroma of bacon, fried eggs and maple syrup filled the air. Vincent looked on with wonder, as the young girl worked her little body in preparing the table for eight people. She then gasped and looked at him.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot about you! I'm sorry. "  
  
Vincent was very surprised. "It's okay. I can eat anywhere as long as there's food."  
  
The girl let out a sigh of relief. "Oh. it's okay, then." She then gave him a plate piled with French toast, eggs and bacon. "Here you go." She said with a sweet smile.  
  
Vincent nodded as a sign of gratitude, walked up to the kitchen counter, and took a sampling of the meal. "Tastes good."  
  
The girl blushed and asked him, "Excuse me, but we haven't been formally introduced, if you don't count yesterday. I'm... Shinobu. Maehara. May I please know your real name?"  
  
Vincent remembered Keitaro telling him to pay huge respect to the girls. He stopped eating and answered Shinobu in a very polite tone. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Maehara. As you may know, I'm Keitaro's cousin. My real name's Hiroaki Urashima. You may call me anything you want, but I'd prefer `Vincent' over anything else."  
  
Shinobu blushed again. "I'm also pleased to meet you. Urashima-san."  
  
Vincent waived a hand in front of him. "Please, just call me `Vincent', okay? Besides, I'm the loafer around here with nowhere else to go."  
  
"Well, I guess. but I just want to."  
  
She stopped suddenly, and Vincent didn't have to ask why. Four other tenants were coming over to the dining area.  
  
"Mornin' Shinobu! What's for breakfast?" said the tall, foxy-eyed woman as her eyes trailed from the junior high to him eating off the counter. "Well, hello there sweetie. You're pretty early today. How's your sleep?"  
  
Vincent then faced the girls and said "Fine, just."  
  
The black-haired girl then aimed her sword across Vincent's neck.  
  
"You didn't just happen to get up early to hit on Shinobu-chan, did you?"  
  
Vincent used two fingers of his right hand to distance the blade from his body. /What!? What'd I do? Why is she so angry all of a sudden? Well, I'd show her a thing or two, but./ "I beg your pardon, Miss."  
  
"Aoyama. Motoko Aoyama. Never forget that name, Urashima. One of these days it shall be name that will bring upon your death."  
  
/The heck did I do!?/ "Yes, um Miss Aoyama. I just came down here to eat, nothing else. Now I'm sorry if that's a crime for you, but letting a person starve to death is by far a crime worse for me." He let go of the sword, of which Motoko sheathed back into its scabbard. He then motioned to leave, but the foxy-eyed woman grabbed him by his right hand.  
  
"C'mon, sweetie, you haven't formally introduced yourself to us yet. You just gave us those two ID's and took off like a shot. So, like, is Vincent your real name?"  
  
Vincent sighed. /What now?/ He introduced himself again, and urged them to call him `Vincent'. Afterwards, he added "There, are you happy? Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Hey, wait up! We haven't told you our names yet, you jerk!" said the spunky young blonde, who seemed to be younger than Shinobu.  
  
"Well," Vincent kneeled down to the girl's height. /I'd easily ditch these guys, but then./ "Okay, so tell me."  
  
The little blonde addressed herself as Sarah McDougal, the foxy-eyed woman introduced herself as Mitsune `Kitsune' Konno, and their dark-skinned friend who once asked him if he liked turtle stew was named Kaolla Su.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you all.' Vincent said with a bow, though it was more of a bow Westerners use. "But I really have to go now. I told Keitaro I'd help him out when it comes to cleaning the dorms. By the way, where is he anyway?"  
  
As if to answer him, they heard a loud crash, followed by Keitaro's shaking voice.  
  
"N-N-Naru-chan, I didn't mean too, I'm s."  
  
"GRRR!!! WHY YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
What followed was another loud crash, followed by Keitaro's scream, which got fainter and fainter by the second.  
  
"What just happened?" Vincent asked Kitsune.  
  
"Well it I think Keitaro made Naru-chan mad again, and now he's been blasted up the stratosphere as we speak." Kistune replied with a wink.  
  
Vincent then understood how exactly one woman can send his cousin flying from one side of Japan to another.  
  
"So, why exactly does she send him flying anyway?"  
  
"Well, it may be one of two things. Either he tried to kiss someone again."  
  
"Or, your cousin once again manifested why he's a pervert." Motoko continued, with a hint of sheer coldness in her voice. "I'd steer clear of me or Narusegawa-sempai if I were you. You wouldn't exactly want that type of punishment now, do you?"  
  
After finishing her meal, Motoko left the room in a state of eerie silence.  
  
"What's with her?" Vincent asked as Motoko left the room.  
  
"Oh, some serious issues with men. By the way, do you have 2000 yen I can borrow?" Kitsune said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Oh, a little of this and a little of that."  
  
"Fine." Vincent took out his wallet and gave a wad of bills to Kitsune. "Don't spend that all up, okay? And pay it up soon."  
  
"Okay." said Kitsune in her usual foxy smile. /Hehe, this guy must be loaded.PERFECT./  
  
===========================================  
  
Keitaro returned to the Hinata Apartments area about two hours later around ten o'clock in the morning. Vincent was in front to greet him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Keitaro was massaging a bump on his head.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah. You'll be when you get used to it."  
  
"So, what exactly do you do here?"  
  
"Well, apart from being occasional cannon fodder, I usually do all the cleaning. And these girls are the worst slobs in the history of the world. Well, it's a bit tiring, but what can I do?"  
  
Vincent looked at his cousin, unsure of what to say. He felt a sort of pity, but quickly brushed it off. /Well, what can you do? How about being more assertive? How about showing everyone who's boss? You're the landlord for crying out loud !/ "Well, it's all up to you, I guess. But let me tell you something. you've got to make them stop treating you like that."  
  
"Well, possibly." Keitaro said with a smile. "By the way, I haven't introduced you to the girls, right?"  
  
"I think I met some." Vincent said, counting them on his fingers. "So, excluding Aunt. I mean Haruka, there's Kitsune, Su, Sarah, and Shinobu. Anyone I miss?"  
  
"Look's like you catch up pretty fast on the aunt thing. Well, I think you met most of them." Keitaro counted them up in his own fingers and said, "Hey, wait up. you said five, right? Who's the last one?" "Hmm. let's see. Oh, yeah. there's this one called Motoko Aoyama." Vincent sighed. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that. that Motoko's only interest is to chop my head off with that rusty iron stick she always carries with her."  
  
Keitaro tried his best not to laugh. "Ditto here, Hiro-san. Don't worry. She may act like that all the time when it comes to guys, but she's really a nice person. By the way, so the only ones you haven't met are Narusegawa and Mutsumi, eh?"  
  
"Narusegawa, huh? You mean that girl who always sends you flying across the wild blue yonder?"  
  
"Yeah." Keitaro verified, weeping again in torrents. "She's the girl with the auburn hair and poor eyesight. And Mutsumi, she's the one who always faints. But don't worry; she's not going to die or anything. She just always does that.  
  
"As for Narusegawa, She's really a good person underneath that angry persona. She even tutors me for Toudai. It's just I happen to be always at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
He barely finished speaking when Haruka stepped up to them and joined the conversation.  
  
"So, Hiro-kun, how'd you like the first half of your first day at Hinata? Had enough of the girls yet?"  
  
"Hardly. I didn't talk to them too much. I was busy unpacking some of my stuff and making my room fit for habitat. Anyway, I'm a bit free, so I thought I'd just wait for Keitaro and help him out doing his chores."  
  
"Scratch that off your list, kid. I need someone to watch the teahouse, since I'm going to meet up with someone at around 1:30 in the afternoon. I need you to watch it for me."  
  
"But, Aunt Haruka." Keitaro interrupted. He then got a quick smack in the head with Haruka's fan.  
  
"Just Haruka. Well, anyway, here's the key. And here are some notes about how I run the shop." Haruka added as she passed a few slips of notebook paper to Vincent. "Just let me see the shop in one piece when I return, okay."  
  
"Agreed." Haruka left them quickly in silence.  
  
"So. I guess I can't help you out after all today."  
  
"It's okay, I can handle it anyway."  
  
"So, wanna take a dip in the hot springs later?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. don't go into the hot springs. it' a men- restricted area."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Urashima, you lazy pervert!!! Get in here!!!"  
  
" Well, I guess I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
" Alright..."  
  
And with that, the two parted ways, one towards the Hinata, and another away from it.  
  
================================================  
  
Author: Uh, did it sound dumb? Well, It's me first fanfic about Love Hina, though. Please tell me about it.  
  
Anyway, let me give a character sketch on Vincent.  
  
Full Name: Hiroaki Vincent Connor Urashima  
  
Date of Birth: December 24, 1982  
  
Description: Introverted and Distant  
  
Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Blue  
  
Height: 5' 11"  
  
Occupation: Toudai student, second year college.  
  
Strengths: Not really all that much of a loner; Intelligent; helpful especially when it comes to family members.  
  
Flaws: Believes that a person is meant to live alone; Runs away from problems and tries to just wish them away; spends too much time thinking and speaking to himself; Not very good at expressing his emotions.  
  
Hobbies: helping Keitaro; sleeping; speaking to himself.  
  
Likes: coffee; being alone; his dead `soul mates'  
  
Hates: his father; his stepmother and stepsister; Motoko Aoyama(?)  
  
Info: Hiroaki is one of Keitaro's first cousins. He came to Japan only recently from the US to transfer his studies from Harvard to Toudai. He is very introverted, often escaping to his room to be left alone, to think about life and the meaning of his existence, or maybe just sleep, though he occasionally helps Keitaro clean up the dorms. He also has a hard time opening up and expressing himself, which makes him as warm to anyone as ice. In short, he's an exact opposite to Keitaro on multiple accounts. Plus, he's also seemed to lose most of his Japanese tradition due to the fact he spent most of his life in America. But, why exactly did he become such?  
  
If I told you right now, it'd be a spoiler ^_^. If you want to learn more about him, read on, people!  
  
Till next chapter, peace out.  
  
========================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	6. Sixth Petal: A Different Shade of Blue

Winter Rose  
  
Sixth Petal: A Different Shade of Blue  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
I just recently got to know Love Hina. I read the first manga volume, watched a few episodes, and gathered as much info as I can from the net. If I make tons of mistakes about the girls and Keitaro, please forgive them and please tell me the problems in a very constructive way.  
  
====================================  
  
Chapter 4 Summary: Vincent got up early and started his first day at Hinata Apartments with somewhat of a good note. However, Vincent wonders just exactly why Motoko is hell-bent on kicking him out and killing him at the slightest move he makes, not necessarily in that order.  
  
Sixth Petal: A Different Shade of Blue  
  
October 16th, Saturday  
  
Vincent got up heavily at around 10:00 in the morning. He then sat up and glanced at his room. /How long has it been? Hmm. about more than two months, I think./  
  
In the past two months, he fixed his room. It now had a small twin-sized bed at the left corner, which was separated from the rest of the room by a small wooden shelf. In the shelf were some books he used for study, and at the top stood five small picture frames: one housed his graduation picture; one was the only picture he had of his mother; One was taken when he was four, together with his sister; One was with his dad when he got his honors award when he was still at junior high; and the last one was taken when he was about fourteen or fifteen years old, and he was with a girl his age. The girl had chin long black hair, gray eyes, and a very pleasing smile. Among the five, Vincent seemed to love this picture the most.  
  
An L-shaped study table was at the right corner near the door, from which an assortment of papers was arranged neatly on the top of one corner, and the black suitcase lay open at the other side, revealing a laptop and its hardware parts. By the window were a small coffee table and two chairs that were at two opposite sides of the table.  
  
Life at Toudai wasn't so difficult either. Aside from Keitaro being tossed around like a rag doll whenever there was a break between classes (Keitaro and Naru were in their first year, while he was in second year, so they took different classes), life was very much like Harvard. Vincent would even say that life here was easier than in Harvard and Boston.  
  
Vincent fell back into his bed. /Still, it seems like I'm still. different./  
  
/I'm like. an alien of some sort./  
  
/Like someone from another planet./  
  
/Or maybe from another dimension./  
  
/Still, the girls, save for that Motoko./  
  
/It's like I'm a good friend to them.or something like that./  
  
/I told them I'd stay for only a few weeks, but./  
  
/I guess I just like their company.yeah, that's probably it./  
  
/Company? Being with somebody?/  
  
/There are so many things I just don't understand./  
  
/People are supposed to be loners, right?/  
  
/If you let others into your life, you'll just get hurt when they leave you./  
  
/Still, why do I feel this way?/  
  
/Everything's. I don't understand./  
  
He got up, put on some faded jeans and another plain white shirt, and headed down.  
  
/I guess, I'll just stop thinking for a bit and get some fresh air./  
  
He first headed to the kitchen, where he found Shinobu piling up the dishes in the kitchen sink.  
  
"Oh, you're up late, Urashima-san. Please just let me finish these and I'll be preparing you something."  
  
"Don't mind it, Miss Maehara. Maybe I'll just grab some cornflakes and get out of here." Vincent answered, grabbing the box from the cabinet. /Hmm, she always blushes like that whenever I address her./ "By the way, where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh, they were just leaving with Seta-san to check out his latest discoveries at the museum. Well, I passed it up because I needed to do a lot of things here, like the laundry. and, oh, I think Motoko-sempai didn't leave with them. She said she was busy with something." Shinobu said, never losing concentration on her dishwashing.  
  
Vincent felt himself snicker a bit. He's met the man Shinobu was talking about just a few days ago. /Seta Noriyasu, probably one good teacher, but they should ban his driver's license. And I wonder how he could bleed that much every time without dying of blood loss./  
  
/And seems like that maniacal samurai girl will never leave the house as long as I'm around. What does she think I am, some kind of serial killer? Tch, people are so hard to understand sometimes./  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Urashima-san?" Shinobu was looking at him earnestly, particularly intrigued by the look on his face.  
  
"It's nothing. I was just trying to remember something. Anyway, do you mind if I do the dishes for you? I mean, with all the work you'll be doing and all."  
  
Shinobu smiled. "Thanks, Urashima-san. I guess I'll get started on the laundry right away."  
  
"Good. Now, if there's anything you need, just tell me what it is, okay?"  
  
"Thank you, Urashima-san." Shinobu smiled at him once again before leaving the kitchen area.  
  
/Hmm. People are meant to be alone, /Vincent thought. /But, still, people like those as young and as innocent as she will still need others to be there for her./  
  
/I guess that's it./  
  
/When you're young, you're weak./  
  
/Weak?/  
  
/Was that why I wasn't able to do anything back then.?/  
  
...  
  
/.Stop thinking. just don't think./  
  
===================  
  
After washing the dishes, Vincent then went up and got into the deck area. He thought of another way passing by another dull weekend aside from drinking cappuccino from his room. So he got out for some fresh air for a change.  
  
He looked around for a good place, and decided to sit himself on one of the sides by the door. He decided not to allow his mind to tackle any kind of problem at that time, so he could just sit there and watch the clouds pass him by.  
  
After a while, his mind began drifting away, and his eyes became a bit heavy.  
  
/Spent last night doing those damn reports./  
  
/I guess. some sleep will do me good./  
  
Vincent then let his rested against the wall and let his consciousness drift away.  
  
=======================  
  
Motoko Aoyama went climbing up the wooden stairs to the deck. It was almost time for her daily kendo practice session. Even though she looked calm, she was a bit frustrated and irritated inside. And one of the main reasons for that was Keitaro's cousin.  
  
/The nerve of that Urashima, staying in an all-girls' dorm like this!? I tried to warn the girls about letting him stay. But they don't even care. Hmph, it's up to me to , set things right around here./  
  
She then continued thinking about what course of action she would do in order to take Vincent out. Upon arriving at the door that leads to the deck, she decided that her best plan of attack was to confront him directly. She was thinking about how to exactly execute it when she stepped out into the deck and found that something was not right.  
  
Looking around, she saw Vincent leaning motionless against one of the walls. His hair dangled limply up front covering most parts of his face, and is left arm rested on his lap, while his right one dangled useless on his side.  
  
Motoko bent down and sat next to him for a closer look, suspecting that something might have gone wrong that he was lying motionless there. /He might be a loafer, but he's still human, she thought./ She let out a sigh of relief when she discovered that he was just sleeping. She began to get up when Vincent turned his head upward a bit, revealing the part of his face that was hidden a while back.  
  
Motoko found herself looking straight at the sleeping face of the man she has loathed for the past two months. She then felt herself unable to take her eyes away from his face.  
  
/He. looks very different from this angle./  
  
/He looks so. calm. so innocent./  
  
/I./  
  
/. what's happening to me.?/  
  
/This sensation./  
  
/. I only felt it once./  
  
/It was. with./  
  
/With Urashima./  
  
/What is this I'm feeling.?/  
  
Motoko was brought back to earth when she saw Vincent stirring up and partially opening up his eyes.  
  
"A. Anne."  
  
"Anne?" Motoko asked  
  
Vincent's eyes focused and he regained full consciousness. From the look on his face, Motoko was sure he was surprised by her form, sitting there and looking intently at him. He gazed back at her, as if his deep blue eyes were looking into her soul.  
  
Motoko felt herself blush. /I. there' something about him./  
  
/His eyes./  
  
/His eyes are./  
  
"M-Miss Aoyama.is there something wrong?"  
  
Again, Motoko felt herself being pulled back sharply into reality.  
  
"Huh. N. N-no. nothing's wrong. I just." She tried to muster up enough courage to confront him, but she kept on losing concentration when every time she would take even a glance at his eyes. Finally, she decided to be content with a reply. "I-I was just here to practice, that's all."  
  
"Oh, I understand then. I'm done taking a nap anyway. I guess I'll just be leaving." He then motioned to get up from his seating position. Motoko did, too.  
  
CREAAK..  
  
CREAAK..  
  
SNAAP!!!  
  
One of the deck's floorboards snapped in two when Vincent stepped on it. He tripped as his right foot got caught in the hole made by the broken floorboard.  
  
Motoko was standing right next to him when it happened, and she was dragged down along with him when he was trying to hold on to something to keep him from falling.  
  
Motoko found herself on top of Vincent's body, pinning him to the ground.  
  
For a period of time, there was silence.  
  
It seemed like even the very winds themselves have stopped.  
  
Both faces were flushed, as they stayed in that state for what seemed like forever.  
  
Motoko's brain was screaming at her to get up and deliver Swift Justiceâ"¢ to Urashima, who she thinks has finally revealed his true colors. But, a soft but powerful voice from deeper within her was holding her back.  
  
/. . . I./  
  
. .  
  
/. I./  
  
"Excuse me. but. do you mind. uh. standing up.?"  
  
"I-I. I." Motoko then withdrew from that state and sat up, cheeks red, facing the other way.  
  
"I. I guess I'll just go and see if Miss Maehara needs help." She heard Vincent say. "I'll just see you later at dinner, Miss Aoyama."  
  
Vincent then exited through the door and closing it behind him as he left. He could see that Vincent's face was also flushed as he walked past her.  
  
======================  
  
It was around four in the afternoon, and Vincent found himself lying in his bed, hands behind his head, gazing at the blank ceiling.  
  
"Anne." he whispered unconsciously. He then closed his eyes and turned sideways to his left.  
  
He had been dreaming of the black-haired girl in the picture when Motoko found him sleeping on the deck.  
  
"Hey! You look like you're new here. do you want me to show you around?"  
  
"Well, uh. yeah. sure."  
  
"Alright, let's go. Oh, by the way, I'm Anne. what's your name.?"  
  
".Vincent."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Vincent! I hope we can be good friends."  
  
He dreamt of `Anne' smiling at him, and then, he woke up. He realized he wasn't looking at Anne, but at Motoko Aoyama. Still, he didn't understand why Motoko didn't threaten or attack him that time like she normally does, especially when he put her in that awkward situation.  
  
/I guess she's not all that./  
  
/Still./  
  
/When I woke up, and I regained consciousness, I thought I've seen Anne again./  
  
/Come to think of it, Motoko does look a lot like Anne. only that she was a lot more serious./ /Ack! What am I thinking!? There's no way that can happen. especially when it came to that samurai girl./  
  
/I./  
  
/Why am I thinking of her anyway?/  
  
/It's not my life./  
  
/And I don't know anything about her at all. except that she's like a deranged madwoman with something sharp that's always on one of her shoulders./  
  
/So I guess it's best I leave it at that./  
  
/Maybe what happened was even just another dream./  
  
==============================  
  
Motoko Aoyama was still at the deck area, sitting there in silent meditation. She had been practicing her kata swings a while ago, though she finds her will and whole heart were not in her training. She was trying to clear out everything from inside her, but every time she would, she would be haunted by a pair of deep blue eyes.  
  
/Why./ Motoko thought. /Why can't I get him off my mind.?/  
  
/And. why do I fell that way when I come close to him.?/  
  
/Motoko recalled the last time she felt something like that for anybody./  
  
/It was. Urashima. Keitaro./  
  
She remembered it very well.  
  
/But. Keitaro is./  
  
/Keitaro is./  
  
/That was.. why I./  
  
Motoko was lost in a deep sea of thought and was getting confused when everything went blank. In place of her many deep thoughts were another pair of Vincent's deep blue eyes, seeming to look at the windows of her soul with their gaze.  
  
She then remembered looking at Vincent's face. Seeing no sign of threat or malice.  
  
/I. I don't understand./  
  
/Am I. jumping to conclusions too fast?/  
  
/...../  
  
/I./  
  
/I. I must first clear the air between me and Urashima./  
  
/And./ /I guess I'll go to the hot springs for a while./  
  
She then stood up from her meditation, left the deck, and hoped she would not bump into either Keitaro or Vincent at that time.  
  
For at that time, she was very unsure of how to deal with them.  
  
=============================  
  
Ei, that's another chapter for you guys.  
  
I hope I'm not moving too slow on the story.  
  
Or maybe moving too fast that non one understands it.  
  
Till next chapter, peace out.  
  
========================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	7. Seventh Petal: Recollections and Confess...

Winter Rose  
  
Seventh Petal: Recollections and Confessions  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
====================================  
  
Chapter 5 Summary: Two months later, Vincent gets accustomed to life at the Hinata. He was dreaming of a girl from his past when he and Motoko were put in a very awkward situation. Luckily no one was there to see it. Surprisingly, Motoko seems to have feelings for the man she seemed to hate and Vincent seems to feel that way, too.  
  
Seventh Petal: Recollections and Confessions  
  
November 5th, Friday  
  
It was about 5:00 PM and Vincent was climbing up the stone steps of Hinata Apartments when he paused for a moment to hear a very familiar roar of an engine, and the familiar crash of something heavy and metallic.  
  
Sure enough, Seta Noriyasu's van came into view, tumbling on its side, and stopping in front of the stone steps, a few inches from where he was standing. The door opened, and Seta Noriyasu stepped out, bleeding heavily as always.  
  
If this had happened a good three months ago, any person in any normal condition would have either freaked out, or maybe fainted at the sight of a guy bleeding that heavy. But, to Vincent, this 'scenario' happens at least once every week, so it was like a 'normal' slice of life to him. "Hey there, Seta." He greeted the injured professor. "What brings you here?"  
  
Seta wiped off some of the blood from his face to get a better view of the young man talking to him. "Ah! Vincent, is it? Well, it's nice to see you too! Anyway, have you seen Keitaro around? I'm kind just going to show him something. "  
  
As if to answer his question, Keitaro landed from midair literally in the middle of their conversation. He then got up with a few bandages and bruises all over his body.  
  
"You okay, Keitaro?"  
  
"Never felt better." Keitaro said, smiling dumbly. He spotted Seta and said "Oh, Seta-san! What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I'm going on a new excavation," Seta beamed. "So then, I thought about taking Sarah with me this time. By the way, where is she?" He then took Keitaro by the arm and practically dragged him all the way to the house.  
  
"I-I-I. Alright" Keitaro sighed in defeat. He and Seta went inside, leaving Vincent standing on the flight of stairs.  
  
/Typical Keitaro, /he thought. /Always being ordered around like that./  
  
/Needs a bit of confidence, I think.../  
  
/He spent too much time being too attached to others.../  
  
He was about to continue walking up when he heard Naru Narusegawa calling him from behind.  
  
"Hey, Vincent, wait up! I need to ask something!"  
  
Vincent wheeled around and saw the auburn-haired girl climbing up to meet him. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I was wondering, if you could help me put with my World History. We're tackling American History this time. I was thinking, since you're from the US, you know this one like the back of your hand."  
  
Vincent smiled. "Alright, I'll help you out. Please come by my room later. I'll hand you over some review materials from my senior days." "Gee, thanks a lot, Vincent." Naru said. "I wish your perverted cousin was more like you."  
  
After Naru dashed up the stairs, Vincent paused for a while to think about what Naru just said. /If you only knew, Miss Narusegawa, I was wishing I was him for some time now./  
  
He was climbing up to his room on the third floor when he and Motoko bumped into each other on the hallway. After apologizing, Vincent stole a glance at her and looked the other way, blushing as he passed her. He felt Motoko was also did the same thing.  
  
Ever since that little incident about three weeks ago, Vincent and Motoko found it hard to look each other in the eye without blushing hotly. Vincent blamed primarily on his dream regarding Anne.  
  
/But, at least she's not after my throat now.../ he thought.  
  
When he arrived in his room, he literally collapsed on his bed, exhausted by the long day that went by. He was going to take a short nap when suddenly, there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Vincent, are you there? It's me, Naru. May I come in?"  
  
Vincent sat up. /Great.../  
  
"The door is open. Please come inside."  
  
Naru peeked into a slightly opened door before getting inside. She was carrying some books. "Wow, I like what you've done to your room..."  
  
"Thank you..." Vincent then got up, opened a small cabinet somewhere at the bottom of the shelf where the pictures were, and pulled out a black binder.. He then gave it to Naru. "Here's most of my history files. Just put them to good use, okay?"  
  
"Thank you... this will help me and Kei-san a lot..."  
  
"Yes... well... is that all you need?"  
  
"Yes, but... can we talk?"  
  
/What does she want from me now?/ "Alright... please take a seat." Vincent motioned her towards one of the chairs near the window along with the coffee table.  
  
"Thank you..." Naru took a seat, hands in her lap.  
  
Vincent took the seat at the other side of the table. "Alright, Miss Narusegawa, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, first of all, if you can please stop calling me like that... if you can just call me Naru..."  
  
"Agreed. But Keitaro told me to treat you with respect, so..."  
  
"No, it's okay, Vincent..." Naru replied with a smile. "I came here because I want to listen to you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you're awfully quiet... and we've never had a chance to actually know who you are because you're always in your room..." Naru paused for a while, and then continued. "Please, just tell me about yourself, your family, your friends, your emotions... anything. I just want you to voice out something..."  
  
Vincent was very surprised indeed at this request. /Do you really want to know? I... well.../ "No one has asked me such a question before, Miss Naru. But then ,alright, I will tell you..."  
  
Vincent didn't know how to start.  
  
/What now? /  
  
/I... I was never any good at telling stories... /  
  
/Anyway, I'll just tell her about my family and then maybe she'll leave.../  
  
"You've heard why I came here, I guess... so it's pointless to tell you that. Other than that, I don't know what to say..."  
  
"What about your mother? You never told us about your mother..."  
  
"I never knew my mother." Vincent said. "She died shortly after she gave birth to me... The only thing I know about her is that she looked a lot like that picture." Vincent pointed to one of th pictures above the low shelf. It was a picture of a very beautiful woman in her late twenties. She had long, flowing white-blonde hair, and Vincent's deep blue eyes, conveying a sense of calmness and tranquility. She looked very much like a princess from an old fairy tale.  
  
"I... I didn't know... I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's alright. Come to think of it, I didn't think of her that much, since I wasn't really able to meet her in person." Vincent explained.  
  
"So, were you an only child?" Naru asked.  
  
"Well... I had an elder sister before my dad even married Beatrice. Her name was..."  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"N... Nothing... I'm... It's just not a good memory..."  
  
"Then... It's alright... I understand..."  
  
"No... It's been too long in my system... I should have anticipated it to come out sooner or later." Vincent said. "My elder sister's name is Saemi, but I always remembered her as 'Sis'. She was like, my mother of some sort, though she was only three older than me then. She made me feel... safe..."  
  
"I see... so, where is she now?"  
  
"She... she's no longer among us." Vincent said, trying to find the words to describe the term. "I was five years old then. We were once playing, when I accidentally threw the ball towards the middle of the street. As it was my favorite ball, I loved it very much then.  
  
"Sis comforted me and told me she'd get the ball. However, as she was crossing to get it, a speeding car with went by. The car had lost its breaks... and the next thing I know..."  
  
Vincent buried his head in his hands. He tried to continue the story, but Naru understood what happened next. "I... I'm sorry... I... I was tactless when I asked you to..."  
  
"It's alright, Miss Naru. After all, you weren't exactly the cause of her death. Now," Vincent smiled a bit. "Is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
"No, it's alright." Naru said. "I'll be going now. I'll just be putting these in my room before going to dinner."  
  
"Um... Miss Naru, can you tell Miss Maehara that I'll have to skip dinner tonight?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"N-Nothing...It's just,"Vincent tried to reason out. "... It's just that I'm not hungry... I just need some sleep."  
  
"Oh, alright then..."Naru opened the door and was getting out when she collided with Keitaro, scattering her things and knocking her down.  
  
"Oops! I'm so sorry, Naru-chan! I was just going to ask Vincent..."  
  
He was just getting up when he tripped on his own feet and fell face-down on Naru's chest.  
  
"GRRR!!! YOU'RE DEAD YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
And with yet another punch, Naru sent Keitaro past the roof and into the night sky.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Vincent just looked on and viewed the damage done to the roof.  
  
/Well, at least now I have an acceptable reason for not coming down to dinner later,/ he thought bitterly.  
  
=======================  
  
"Did you notice anything different with Motoko lately?" Naru asked the others who were at the table. Seta took Sarah a while ago, and Motoko had finished her dinner earlier than they did so she could head up and do her homework. Motoko kept on blushing as she listened to Naru telling everybody about what she heard from Vincent that same evening. And, from the looks f it, she was also thinking about what Naru had shared with them.  
  
"Yeah. She's always kinda like that whenever she sees or hears anything about Urashima-san" Shinobu said.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm happy that they're not at each other's necks now" Keitaro said, nursing a nasty bump he got earlier. He landed, fortunately, at the front of the stone steps of the Hinata this time, so he had come back in no time at all.  
  
"Man, you guys are so clueless!" Kitsune smiled. "There's only one way a person would act like that, ya know. And that's when he or she has been bitten by the bug."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"You think so?"Naru asked  
  
"Yup. Seen it lotsa times...ever wondered why Vincent didn't come down to dinner tonight?"  
  
"So you mean that Motoko and Vincent..."  
  
"Mm-hmm..." Kitsune affirmed.  
  
"Wow..." Shinobu said in a very awed tone.  
  
"What bug? Is it the tasty one?" Su questioned excitedly.  
  
"No, no that's not it, Su-chan. She meant that Motoko-chan and Vincent are starting to like each other a lot." Keitaro tried to put it in a very simple way.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Naru asked.  
  
"What do we do?" Kitsune repeated. "Nothing. We just wait and see. Let's not jump to conclusions, okay? What if it's something else? I mean, it's a long shot, right?"  
  
"Yeah... wait a minute. You're the one who gave us that crazy idea in the first place!" Naru interjected.  
  
===============================  
  
Vincent had just finished mending the hole in the room Keitaro made as he was launched by Naru a while ago.  
  
/Whatever he was eating when he was a child, Vincent thought, it's working right now. I haven't seen a person go through so much physical pain without spending the remainder of his years in the ICU area of the hospital. /  
  
His stomach was rumbling, telling him to grab some food.  
  
/Wonder if they're all still eating?/  
  
He went down the stairs to see only Kitsune watching the TV, drinking and laughing merrily as she did. Upon spotting Vincent. She got up and wobbled towards him.  
  
"There you are, sweetie." Kitsune said, unable to stand straight. "I was wondering if you have some cash that I can borrow.." She then fell on her face and became unconscious.  
  
She's always like this, Vincent thought. If she's not asking me to have a drink with her, she'll probably be asking for a ridiculous amount of money...  
  
Vincent then heaved Kitsune up to the couch and turned of the TV.  
  
/In vino veritas*. Those philosophers sure do know how to say them right.../  
  
He was about to look for something edible on the fridge when he noticed a small, covered plate on one side of the table. It had a small note stuck to it, which Vincent noticed was Shinobu's handwriting.  
  
/Urashima-san... She remembered me...?/  
  
Vincent removed the cover to find a bowlful of rice and some of the stir- fried chicken Shinobu had prepared earlier.  
  
"Let's eat..." Vincent said. The food Shinobu cooks tastes wonderful, but, today, it was heaven for an empty stomach. After finishing off the last particles, Vincent washed the plate, and proceeded to retire to his quarters.  
  
But, as he was about to enter his room, he heard the familiar whoosh of a blade coming from the deck.  
  
/She's still up this late?/ Vincent thought, glancing at his clock. It was about ten-thirty in the evening.  
  
/There must be something wrong... Better go check it out... /  
  
And with that, Vincent made his way to the deck.  
  
There, he found nothing but Motoko, who was hard at work with her kata swings.  
  
Well, she's okay...  
  
I guess.. I'll be heading back now...  
  
He was about to leave when Motoko called him.  
  
"Urashima? Is that you?"  
  
"Uh... yeah... don't worry... I was about to leave..."  
  
"No, please stay... If it is alright... I would like to speak with you..."  
  
Vincent sighed. /What's with these girls today?/ "Well, I guess it won't hurt to stay for a bit..."  
  
"Thank you..." Motoko said. She sheathed her sword and sat down. Vincent approached her and sat next to her. As he did, he couldn't help looking at her face. It was quite pale, but beautiful. The moonlight seemed to even illuminate her gracious form.  
  
"I've heard from Naru-sempai earlier today about your sister... I'm... sorry.."  
  
"Relax, it's okay..."  
  
"Listen... Urashi... Vincent... I was meaning to talk to you..."  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss Aoyama?" Vincent began, unsure of what to say at that time.  
  
"No, nothing at all... I just wanted to ask... you ... if..."  
  
"If...?"  
  
"If you... you've felt... sort of... warm... when... when you see... a person..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's when... I see... this person... I feel... I feel..."  
  
"A sudden surge of emotions?"  
  
Motoko looked at him, unable to keep herself from blushing. "Well... yes..."  
  
Vincent thought for a while. "People tend to feel certain emotions for certain people. For example, if you hate somebody, your body seems to force you into fighting him or her... If you respect someone... you tend to feel an urge to show him or her your reverence. If you love someone..."  
  
Vincent turned away, feeling that he himself had turned red.  
  
"Is there any problem... Vincent?"  
  
"No... none at all." Vincent gathered his courage and looked at Motoko, whose once pale cheeks were now a rosy shade. "It's when... when you love someone... you tend to feel a lot of emotions... happiness... comfort... and warmth... but.. You'll tend to feel sad and empty too... when a person you love leaves you... or doesn't love you in return..."  
  
After Vincent had said this, they were looking at each other for the longest period of time. Vincent felt warm inside, gazing at her eyes...  
  
Vincent couldn't help but notice her face's features. Her fine complexion, her soft lips, her rosy cheeks, her innocent eyes...  
  
"Motoko...I... "Vincent absentmindedly said.  
  
"I... I..." Motoko stammered. She then pushed Vincent away and stood up, blushing hotter than before.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Motoko left the area quickly, leaving Vincent sitting there, dumbfolded.  
  
/Now . . . I understand.../  
  
/How I feel.../  
  
/I think... I've fallen... for her.../  
  
===============================  
  
Author's Notes: *In vino veritas means "In wine there is truth." I got that from a certain short story set in WWII depicting a drunk American soldier chasing an old Asian lady around, thinking she was some geisha. Those days, Americans were so frequently drunk that lots of stories made fun of that remark. Okay, I'll stop now...  
  
Till next chapter, peace out.  
  
========================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	8. Eighth Petal: Moonlight Waltz

Winter Rose  
  
Eighth Petal: Moonlight Waltz  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
====================================  
  
Chapter 6 Summary: After telling Naru about his past, repairing the roof and getting a late night dinner, Vincent met Motoko on the roof. After a small conversation, Vincent finds himself falling for Motoko. Amazingly, the Kendo girl feels the same way too. What now?  
  
Eighth Petal: Moonlight Waltz  
  
Vincent lay awake in bed later that evening, his hands once again behind his head, and his ears glued to his Discman's phones.  
  
/Motoko.../  
  
After that little conversation, he remained a while at the deck before he returned to his room. He was unable to stop thinking about her, or stop picturing her blushing face in his mind.  
  
/Why do I feel this way...?/  
  
/I... I swore I would never fall for anyone again.../  
  
/Or, have friends or anyone close to me for that matter.../  
  
/Still... why am I persistent?/  
  
/I... I guess I'm as stupid as another human.../  
  
/The need to find somebody... somebody... that can make everything complete.../  
  
/I hate it.../  
  
/I hate being human.../  
  
/I just... don't understand.../  
  
/Someone... help me..../  
  
/Someone?/  
  
/Then, I'll have to rely on others either way...?/  
  
He glanced at his bedside alarm clock, which displayed the figure 2:30. It had been more than three hours since that little event, so he figured no one was able to see it.  
  
/Better get some sleep/, Vincent thought. /It's the only thing that gets rid of the insanity I have to put up with every day.../  
  
====================  
  
The sun was already high up when Vincent awoke. He sat up in bed, feeling a bit fatigued, and very confused.  
  
/Motoko.../  
  
/I wonder how she feels about me.../  
  
There was a knock in his door.  
  
"Hey, Hiro-san, are you awake? Can I come in?"  
  
It was Keitaro.  
  
Vincent stretched up a bit and stood up. "Alright, Keitaro. Come in."  
  
Keitaro came in, slightly bruised. /Probably another 'perverted' act../.  
  
"Hiro-san? Is there anything wrong? Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong..." Vincent told him. "It's just amusing to see you getting beaten up. That's all."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt... or get blasted to the next town..."  
  
"Hey, calm down. That's not what I meant. Anyway, why are you here?"  
  
"Shinobu-chan asked me to come up here and see if you're awake. Breakfast was about an hour ago."  
  
"Really? I must've overslept."  
  
"And, Hiro-san, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Can it wait?"  
  
"No, I need the answer right now."  
  
Vincent sighed. "Alright. Shoot."  
  
"Well, it's Shinobu's birthday this 15th. And you know, you could maybe..."  
  
"Get her something special, right?"  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
"Don't worry. I know exactly what to get her. I saw this little music box she had taken to liking whenever we passed by this gift shop on the way to the grocery store." Vincent explained.  
  
"Wow, Hiro-san. You sure do know a lot..."  
  
"Just got lucky. Anyway, I'd like to ask you something..."  
  
"When is Miss Aoyama's birthday?"  
  
"Motoko's birthday? Well, I remember... It was December 1. But, hey, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I... do you happen to know what she might like?"  
  
"Aside from kendo, kyudo and other martial arts, I don't know. Just one thing, though. Never buy her any kind of dress that might be too 'feminine', okay?" Keitaro said, stressing the word 'feminine'.  
  
"Well, it's a start..."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, why are you asking about her birthday anyway?"  
  
"I... I thought... I thought that with Miss Maehara and all, I might want to know when the others' are, you know..."  
  
"Oh! Alright... sorry for bothering you, Hiro-san... I'll see you downstairs."  
  
Keitaro then stepped out the door and closed it behind him. Vincent let out a sigh of relief. Close call...  
  
I guess... I should be getting down now...  
  
No sooner had he changed into his attire for the day (an oversized red shirt and long white shorts), he heard crashes below.  
  
"URASHIMA!!! YOU LECHEROUS DEMON!!! YOU HAVE CROSSED YOUR BOUNDARIES FOR THE LAST TIME!!!"  
  
"PRAY VERY HARD TO ALL THE GODS YOU KNOW, PERVERT!!! YOU"RE GOING TO NEED IT ONCE WE SEND YOU TO HELL!!!"  
  
"M-M-Motoko-chan... Naru-chan... I'm sorry... I was just trying to... GAAAH!!!"  
  
Looks like good old Keitaro struck bad luck again... Vincent thought. Better help him. Otherwise, he'll be in another trip to Tokyo...  
  
Vincent made his way down, tracking the noise all the way to the hot springs' area. Keitaro was backed up against the wall, shivering with fear.  
  
"I swear... I didn't mean to see you like that... It's just that... Tama- chan's..."  
  
"We won't hear of any of your stupid excuses, Urashima. Now prepare yourself for the ultimate punishment!!!"  
  
Keitaro looked around, looking for any type of help he could find. At once, he bolted toward Vincent, shaking him vigorously.  
  
"Save me, Hiro-san!!! They're gonna kill me!!!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
He was just to ask him what was the problem when he saw Naru and (gulp) Motoko walking out of the hot springs, wearing nothing but their bath towels. At once, Vincent felt a sudden surge of warmth fill his body. It was the same warmth he feels whenever he would see Motoko.  
  
"Hiro-san, you okay...?  
  
Vincent had stood there, frozen. His eyes kept fixed on Motoko's form, surveying her body.  
  
/Stop i/t... Vincent's mind tired to tell him.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"Hiro-san?"  
  
Vincent had snapped back to reality, but for some reason, he could not stop looking at Motoko. Surprisingly, Motoko had stopped her movement, too. She was looking at Vincent the same way he was looking at her.  
  
"I'll see you guys later... BYE!!!"  
  
Keitaro had bolted away quickly, with Naru running swiftly after him. But Motoko had frozen there.  
  
"Come back here, you pervert!!!"  
  
Even the loud crashes that punctuated the morning air had sounded distant at that time...  
  
Vincent didn't know what to do at that time.  
  
/C'mon!/ screamed Vincent's mind. /Say something!!!/  
  
/But what?/  
  
/Anything!!!/  
  
/How about apologizing?/  
  
/Or maybe about last night?/  
  
/I don't know.../  
  
/Just say anything dammit!!!/  
  
"I..." Vincent's throat was dry, his legs were aching from Keitaro's tight grip on them a while ago, and there he was, trying to voice something out to a half-naked woman. He then turned his whole body the other way, blushing as he did.  
  
"I... I'm sorry!!!" Vincent heard Motoko say the same thing at the same time. Huh? What just happened...?  
  
"I... I'll just go and eat now..." Vincent then walked away, without another glance at Motoko.  
  
He had gotten a good distance from her when he relaxed and gave out a long sigh of relief.  
  
"Anything wrong, Vincent?"  
  
This made Vincent jump in surpirse. Looking around, he spotted Kitsune smiling at him in her usual deceptive smile.  
  
/Kitsune Konno... I smell trouble./ "Y-Yes, Miss Konno? Anything you need?"  
  
"Hey, you don't have to call me like that. Just call me 'Kitsune', okay?."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Okay, then. Can you go and help Shinobu out in the kitchen? She looked very tired and exhausted."  
  
"Be right there..."  
  
"Hey, Vincent, wait up! One more thing..."  
  
/What is it now?/ "What?"  
  
"You look a bit tense there, sweetie. Anything bothering you?" Kistune said in an oh so seductive tone that would make any man go weak on his knees.  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
Kitsune moved closer to Vincent, surveying his face. "This doesn't happen to have anything to do with Motoko-chan, does it?"  
  
Vincent felt himself blush, even though he fought hard to not do so. Kitsune moving up to him and her mentioning, something about Motoko seems to spark up something inside of him. "I...Well..."  
  
"Ha! Thought so!" Kitsune said with a foxy smile. She then moved closer. Close in such away their lips were only inches away. "Just a word, sweetie. Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her? "  
  
"Get lost." Vincent said, irritated, though still blushing.  
  
Kitsune smirked wider. "C'mon, don't be all Mr. Shy Guy all of a sudden. If I were you, I'd go and tell her that I... you know...." She said, her right arm hugging his neck, and her left one running a finger across his chest.  
  
"I... aaaaaa...What are you DOING!?"  
  
"Hehe... just giving you a word of advice. If you like her, just tell it to her, will you? You don't want some other guy to do it and have her, now, will you?"  
  
Vincent was unable to keep his face straight. /The hell? Is she playing with me?/  
  
"Tee-hee, you're so cute when you blush like that." Kitsune said, backing away from him. "You better watch your back there, sweetie. One of these days I might be pinning after you. If you don't go after Motoko, that is. By the way, Shinobu-chan's at the kitchen. You better not keep her waiting."  
  
Kitsune left him and walked towards the living room, giggling all the way.  
  
Vincent tried to say some remark, but he didn't know how to react at that juncture, so he just left quietly and went to the kitchen.  
  
==========================  
  
It was about 2:00 in the afternoon, and Vincent decided to just sit it out with a cappuccino. However, this did not remove Kitsune's remarks from his mind.  
  
/"Just a word, sweetie. Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her?"/  
  
/"C'mon, don't be all Mr. Shy Guy all of a sudden. If I were you, I'd go and tell her that I... you know...." /  
  
/She's right, I think.../  
  
/Why don't I just come out and tell her?/  
  
/I don't know... It's just... I just... It's not right.../  
  
/What's not right? I'm a guy, she's a girl. It's normal for me to feel this way.../  
  
/It's just... I don't know what she'll say... /  
  
/She might say yes and we would be a couple.../  
  
/Then again... She might say no ... and I... I don't know if I can handle that.../  
  
/But, you'll never know until you try, right?/  
  
/I guess... the only way to find out is to go and do it. /  
  
Vincent got up from his seat and walked out of his room. But as he did, he heard Motoko and Naru conversing somewhere in a room near him. It was Motoko's room. He crept up one side of the door and paused for a while and listened to them.  
  
"Hey, Motoko-chan, do you want to come with us to the mall today?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need to work on my kata this afternoon. I'll pass in this one."  
  
"Oh... okay. But, you know, you won't find yourself a guy when you always lock yourself like that in here. Unless... that is... Motoko-chan, do you... know someone we don't know?"  
  
"Naru-sempai, don't even joke like that! You know perfectly that I can't allow anyone... much more a man, to get in the way of my perfection of the sacred arts of the God's Cry School..."  
  
"Oh, my God!!! You're turning red!!! Wow, Motoko-chan... so, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"I told you... it's no one!!!" Motoko voice's seemed very tense.  
  
"Come, on... just tell me his initials..."  
  
"NARU-SEMPAI!!!"  
  
"Oh, alright... I think's it's not time for you to reveal it yet, huh? Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for the right time... I'll see you then, Motoko-chan..."  
  
Vincent quickly left his current state and started to walk down the way.  
  
/If they find out I was eavesdropping, I'll be.../  
  
"Hey, Vincent, wait up!"  
  
Vincent looked around, and saw Naru coming up to him. "I was wondering if you want to..."  
  
"... come with you guys to the mall?" Vincent was unable to keep his words back.  
  
Naru gave him a questioning look. Not the kind that is quite her normal, but one that makes you feel eerie and sends a chill down your spine. She asked him "How'd you know?"  
  
"I-I-I was... just a lucky guess... hehe..." Vincent said. Damn! I'll be dead if they find me out...  
  
To his surprise, Naru just smiled. "Wow, Vincent... you seem to know a lot of answers, is it? Well, what do you say?"  
  
"I'm sort of busy right now. But can you take Keitaro with you? Just tell him I'll fill in his spot for cleaning today. The poor guy deserves a break."  
  
"You're quite a good cousin, eh? Okay, I'll tell that to him. We won't be back until about 9:00 in the evening, okay?" Naru was just about to leave when she turned around and said "Oh, Vincent, one more thing. Motoko-chan's not coming, too. You might want to talk to her..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think she's found herself a guy..."  
  
Vincent just stood there and watched Naru leave. After that, he went inside his room.  
  
/I'll go talk to Motoko... but not now.../  
  
/There's too many things I have in mind right now.../  
  
He pulled out one of the drawers at the bottom of the shelf (The other one aside from where he kept his study items), and checked it for his collection of music CD's.  
  
Then, one caught his eye. It was one of his recordings, a CD that had no label. Vincent picked it up quickly and looked at it for some time.  
  
/What could this be...?/  
  
He took it and put it in his CD Player. /Well, here it goes,/ Vincent thought as he pressed play.  
  
He know this music... It was the Christmas Dance...  
  
At once, his room began to disappear. What the...?  
  
In its place was a reception room, decorated in its very best. /I remember this...it was the Christmas Ball.../  
  
Many adults were either dancing the night away, dining, or just standing there, conversing and drinking champagne. On the other hand, there were many teenagers too, dressed in their best, and having fun.  
  
/"Vincent, do you... want to dance...?"/ A familiar voice said.  
  
Standing in front of him was a beautiful young lady, probably fourteen or fifteen years of age, chin long black hair, and dressed in an elegant, flowing red dress that complimented her red eyes. /Anne...?/  
  
/"Come, on silly! Everyone's on the dance floor right now! You're the only one who's here!"/ The black-haired girl said, pulling him towards the dance floor.  
  
Vincent remembered saying... "I... I... don't know how to dance..." /What? Did I just say that...?/  
  
/"You'll be fine... I'll teach you how, okay?"/  
  
Vincent felt something... something warm... stir up inside of him and seemed to guide him... He did not resist. /It may be a memory, but at least I'll get to dance with Anne one more time.../"Alright, Anne... let's dance..."  
  
She reached out her hand, and Vincent took it gently. Then, a new theme, a gentle, wonderful one filled the air.  
  
/"There... you put your hand like that... and I over here... and here we go..."/  
  
/This is a dream.../ Vincent thought. /Though, I wish it were real./  
  
/Then again, I think it's better to live in this dream.../  
  
/If this is the only way I can be happy, then I am willing to live this dream forevermore.../  
  
===================  
  
Motoko sat there in her room, eyes closed in silent meditation. She had lit up some incense after Naru had left, praying to her ancestors for enlightenment. Her mind has been troubled, ever since that event last night. She had never felt like that before, even with Keitaro. Whenever she would see Vincent, she felt a very strong emotion from inside her. It was not anger, nor was it loathing. It was something different.  
  
/Something warm.../  
  
/And comforting.../  
  
/Could it be.../  
  
/There are so many things I don't understand.../  
  
/Why...?/  
  
/Why do I feel this way...?/  
  
/"... you tend to feel a lot of emotions... happiness... comfort... and warmth..." /  
  
/Could it be.../  
  
/Am I... in love...?/  
  
/But... I swore that I wouldn't let love get in the way.../  
  
/Yet... I why do I feel powerless when I see him.../  
  
/Or gaze into his eyes...?/  
  
She was still thinking about this when she heard something coming out of another room.  
  
/... music...?/  
  
Whatever it was, it was disrupting her meditation. She tried focusing, but she kept losing it. Finally, she rose from her meditation, picked up her sword, and went out in search of the source of the noise. She traced it all the way to Vincent's room.  
  
/Vincent's room?/  
  
/But... what could this mean...?/  
  
/Well, it's time to find out.../  
  
She opened the door and gasped in reaction to what she witnessed.  
  
There was Vincent, eyes closed, swerving and moving around the free area of his room in a trance-like manner, moving in rhythm with the music. Motoko tried to find some explanation to this phenomenon, thinking that Vincent was practicing a new form of martial art. But, after observing him for some time, she found out what he was doing.  
  
/He's... dancing...? /  
  
/What do they call it again...?/  
  
/Ballroom dance...?/  
  
/But, isn't that danced with a... partner...?/  
  
/Still.../  
  
/He looks... so graceful.../  
  
Before she could stop herself, Motoko found herself calling him. "Vincent...?"  
  
At once, Vincent was brought back to the real world. He dashed towards the CD Player and turned it off. "Y-Yes... Oh.. It's you.. Miss Aoyama... what can I do for you...?" he said.  
  
Motoko then gazed at him, particularly at his eyes. She then felt that familiar 'feeling', that she would have whenever she would se Vincent, which made her blush involuntarily.  
  
/This sensation.../  
  
/I... can't deny it any longer.../  
  
"Vincent... were you just dancing...?" She asked.  
  
/No... that's not it... I want to tell him... tell him.../  
  
Vincent looked the other way while giving his reply. "Oh... you saw that...?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Vincent blushed hotly. "Oh... I... I was just... practicing... yeah... that's it..."  
  
"I... see..."  
  
"Would you like to talk a while, Miss Aoyama? Please take a seat."  
  
Vincent moved to the one of the seats that were by the window along with the coffee table. Motoko followed suit, sitting herself on the chair opposite to him. There, they once again met each other's eyes.  
  
"I... uh... about last night..." Vincent began.  
  
"It's alright, Vincent. You even gave me some thoughts about... feelings for someone..." Motoko said, her face flushed.  
  
"I'm... glad I was able to help..." Vincent said.  
  
There was quite an uneasy silence after that. The two were once again silently watching each other, each admiring the other.  
  
/Vincent.../  
  
/He makes me feel.../  
  
/Makes me feel... warm... inside.../  
  
/I... I have to tell him.../  
  
/Come on, Motoko, say something! Anything!/  
  
/Tell him that you like his eyes... or something like that.../  
  
/Well... here goes.../  
  
"Vincent..." Motoko said.  
  
"Y-Yes, Miss Aoyama..."  
  
"If you can please... just call me Motoko..."  
  
"Alright..." Vincent said with an uneasy smile. "Is there anything else...?"  
  
"Yes..." Motoko said. Now comes the hard part... "Vincent... um... I..." Come on!!! I can do this...  
  
"Miss Aoyama...?" Vincent asked, his deep blue eyes looking at her earnestly.  
  
"I... I was... I want to... Please teach me how to dance!" Motoko lowered her head, closed her eyes and clutched her red hakama as she was saying the last part.  
  
"Miss... Motoko..."  
  
"I... I saw you dancing, and I... I just want to dance with you, too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, that dance... is danced by... two people... a man and a woman, right?"  
  
"Yes... why?"  
  
"It's just that... I want... to be... your... partner..." Motoko said, her face still looking down, unable to look back at Vincent.  
  
"If that is the case..." Vincent said. "I... would be happy... to... teach you...." He continued. When she looked up, she saw him smiling and blushing at her.  
  
"Vincent..."  
  
Vincent rose up from his chair. He then offered Motoko his hand. "Do you need some help getting up, Madam?"  
  
"No, not at all..." Motoko said with an earnest smile. She left her sword on the table, and followed Vincent to the open area in the room.  
  
"Okay..." Vincent said. "Now, first things first. Your right arm goes here... and then... Mine goes here..." Vincent put his left hand on Motoko's back.  
  
"Oooh....!!!" Motoko felt his arm caress her somehwere above her backside. As a reflex, she punched Vincent in the face. "I... I'm sorry!!! I... I didn't mean it...It's just an involuntary action..."  
  
"It's okay..." Vincent said, sprawled on the floor and getting up. "You punch hard, eh? Ouch..." He said, rubbing the area where her fist had connected with her face.  
  
"...I'm sorry..." Motoko said, . "Shall we continue?"  
  
"Yes..." Vincent said. "Now... okay... so as I was saying... your arm goes here... and here... and..."  
  
It was already dark outside when Motoko left the room.  
  
===============================  
  
Author's Notes: There... another chapter gone. I'm pretty close to the conclusion, so expect to see this work finished in a few. After then, it's a wrap...  
  
Special thanks to Mr. Nobuo Uematsu, whose Final Fantasy VIII Theme Music inspired me as I wrote these chapters, particularly "Waltz for the Moon/Dance With The Balamb Fish", "My Mind", "Love Grows", "Where I Belong", "The Oath", and so much more. I have to admit, I am a sucker for orchestrated music, particularly these ones, and his work... it's just simply amazing what it can move you to write...  
  
Till next chapter, peace out.  
  
========================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	9. Ninth Petal: Blossom

Winter Rose  
  
Ninth Petal: Blossom  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
It's been a while, guys and gals! I've taken a small (big understatement...) break to refresh my frazzled nerves, and to play FF Tactics Advance (which, I think, is quite good), ZOE: The Second Runner (for the 10th run, trying to break my record completion time), and Megaman Zero 2 (which is friggin' enjoyable but as hard and as impossible as hell freezing over). I needed some ideas and motivation to make the last few chapters perfect and all that. As such, this will end very soon. But hey, don't cry! I promise that after this one, Vincent will make another appearance, though it will be another fanfic!  
  
=========================  
  
Chapter 7 Summary: Vincent tries to tell Motoko how he feels. However, he was never good at expressing himself. However, he was able to lessen the pressure when Motoko asked him to teach her how to dance.  
  
Ninth Petal: Blossom  
  
November 15th, Wednesday Evening  
  
Vincent was again seated on one of the cold decks of Hinata Apartments. He was once again gazing at the stars of the dark night. The girls and Keitaro were below, having a party for Shinobu's birthday, which means he had the place to himself for the night.  
  
It had been quite some time since he moved to Japan and to Hinata Hot Springs, and frankly, he was getting very much used to the environment. Sure, he was still ushering Keitaro to toughen up, but other than that, he felt an odd sense of belonging that he had not felt for even once in his lifetime. It felt like his true home.  
  
He continued gazing at the city and the bay. He loved the view from there during the night. The shimmering lights of the city in the distance, flickering and dancing wildly from afar. The moon was beautiful tonight, shaded in a pale blue as it cast a mild glow over the sea, and to the land. It was a certain tranquility that was just there, though people find it rarely. /Kind of like how I feel when I see her/... the back of his mind added. .  
  
/I wonder if anyone else is looking at life this way tonight. I guess... only those who are like me can see this. People who are alone.../  
  
Then, the door opened up to reveal Shinobu's pale, though smiling face.  
  
"Oh, Miss Maehara. Is there a problem? Why aren't you with the others below?" He greeted the young girl, who was carrying a covered tray in her arms.  
  
"I... uh, Urashima-san, I brought you something to eat." Shinobu said as she handed the tray out to him. "I couldn't find you below, so I thought I'd find you here..."  
  
"Thanks a lot for worrying, but you should know I can take care of myself." Vincent said, opening up the tray. Inside was some sukiyaki, a bowl of rice, some stir-fried vegetables, and a slice of strawberry shortcake. "You know, Miss Maehara, you'd make a perfect wife and mom someday." Vincent said as he ate.  
  
Shinobu turned bright red and lowered her head. She then spoke in a small voice. "Urashima-san... do you hate us...?"  
  
Vincent looked up to her in confusion. "Pardon?"  
  
"I mean, you always try to avoid us and all that. I never saw you smile, even for once... When we try to talk to you, you just say a few sentences and walk away. You always stay in your room. And when we have parties like this... you..." Shinobu paused for a bit before continuing. "... you just stay here until we all sleep. Have we... done something you don't like?"  
  
Vincent sighed as he thought of what he was to say to her. "Miss Maehara, I'm not angry or anything. I just like it being alone. It's my choice."  
  
"Your...choice...?"  
  
"Yes. It's my choice to be alone and not talk to you guys. It doesn't necessarily mean that I'm angry. For me, it's just a way of passing by another day."  
  
"Then... you don't hate us?"  
  
"If it makes you happy, yes, I don't hate you, or any of the others."  
  
"But, why? Why do you choose to be alone?"  
  
Vincent looked at her in surprise. /No one has ever thought of asking me that before.../  
  
/Why did I... When did I chose to be alone...?/  
  
/I remember now.../  
  
"Miss Maehara, I just need time to think. A lot has happened to me during the past few years. I just want to have some time when I can try to redirect my focus on a new goal in life. So, I'm just okay. Don't worry. Once I'm done with this, I promise you I'll hang out with you guys more often."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Thank you... Urashima-san."  
  
"Well, glad I could help." Vincent said. "Oh, and before I forget, here." He handed her a small red box wrapped in a ribbons and tied with a bow on top. "Happy Birthday."  
  
Shinobu took the gift in her frail little arms and opened it with shaking fingers. She pulled out a jewelry box, like the one she saw back at the gift shop about four weeks ago.  
  
"Urashima-san...!"  
  
"Yes, it's the one..." Vincent replied, smiling serenely.  
  
"But... how did..."  
  
"Let's just say a person who has a certain bond with another person senses something more than just physical means." Vincent said, his calm face bringing an aura of tranquility. "Open it."  
  
She opened the little box. A beautiful melody filled the air, which drowned out Shinobu's gasp when she saw what was inside. It was a pair of small earrings, which glistened in the dim light that came from the house's interior. Shinobu felt tears come out of her eyes.  
  
"Why? Don't you like them?" Vincent asked.  
  
"No... it's not that, Urashima-san..." Shinobu said with a teary smile. "It's that... I'm very happy... thank you..." She wiped the tears off her eyes, took out the earrings, and closed the box, instantly stopping the melody. She then began to put on the earrings, and asked Vincent how she looked.  
  
"You look perfect." Vincent couldn't think of any other word to describe her at that time. "Now, you should be going, Miss Maehara. You don't want to spoil your party, eh?"  
  
"Yes... but I would like it if you would come and join us..."  
  
"I'd like to, but I need to work on something tonight." Vincent said.  
  
"I understand... well, goodnight, Urashima-san..."  
  
"G'night, Miss Maehara."  
  
And Shinobu left the deck with a smile of pure bliss playing on her lips.  
  
Once again, Vincent was alone, and one with the night. He closed his eyes and listened closely to the sounds forgotten by the busy world. The breeze blowing from the sea, as soft as a whisper, and as soothing as a person in love. The distant sounds of the busy city, of cars and buses and horns and many voices... they were hushed and drowned out by the purity of the evening calm. These are things rarely noticed by the world.  
  
/And mostly noticed by people like me.../  
  
/But... sometimes, it's getting very dull.../  
  
/To just lie here and not be able to talk to anyone.../  
  
/I need someone... a person.../  
  
/Someone I can share my secrets with.../  
  
/Someone with whom I can share the calmness of this breeze with.../  
  
*It's not too late...* A voice inside him said. *You can still find that 'one' you are looking for.*  
  
/But, I'm afraid.../  
  
*Of rejection?*  
  
/No... it's not that... I'm afraid of something else.../  
  
*Then, you will never be happy... as long as you are afraid of the risk just as long as fear holds you in its tight grip, you can never move on...*  
  
/I guess.../  
  
/That's right.../ /I understand now.../  
  
/Man lives for others.../  
  
/Man was not made to be alone.../  
  
/I was so stupid.../  
  
/But, I will never be again./  
  
/I will strive never to be alone again.../  
  
======================= The following two days were quite uneventful, as most professors were just handing out some vacation work for the students. As Vincent dragged his weary and sleepy form to Hinata Apartments that Friday, he decided to pay his aunt a visit. So, instead of climbing up the stone steps, he went to Haruka' teashop to relax.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Hiro-kun." Haruka said calmly when she saw her nephew, lighting a fresh stick of cigarette. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Is it wrong to say I'm just here to say hi?" Vincent commented as a greeting. "This seat taken?" He asked, pointing to a seat opposite where a passed-out Mutsumi Otohime was seated, her face down on the table.  
  
"Nah, just sit there if you want, kiddo."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"So, what can I get you?"  
  
"You still got some of that French Espresso thing that has the Surgeon General's warning?"  
  
"Of course. I think only you can stomach that brew. Even I can't take any of that one."  
  
"Thanks. "  
  
"Don't mention it." Haruka said, disappearing behind the kitchen.  
  
While waiting, Vincent whipped up his laptop and began to type his homework furiously. He did this so that he could have some free time during the weekends. That way, he could keep his promise to Shinobu that he could be with them more.  
  
He stopped a bit when he heard something stirring near him. Mutsumi woke up from her unconsciousness and looked up smiling obliviously at the person seated in front of him.  
  
"Oh, konbanwa, Vincent-kun. Ara, Ara, I think I've slept a bit too long. Oh, I see you're working on something. Have I been bothering you?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all. I've just arrived. I just found it a bit nice to have some company around me for a change." Vincent replied, saving his work and shutting down his laptop. "Besides, I think that'll be enough for me right now."  
  
"Whatever you say..." Mutsumi said. "So, how do you like it at Hinata Sou?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, with Kei-kun and the girls and all that."  
  
"Okay, I guess... they're a lot better than the tenants at the place where I used to be at. At least the girls don't smell like Mexican fast food chains."  
  
Mutsumi laughed softly. "Ara, Ara Vincent-kun. I perceive you like it here?"  
  
"Sort of." Vincent said. "There are some things different here."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like that flying turtle on your head." Vincent said as Tama-chan hovered over and dropped softly on Mutsumi's head.  
  
"Myuh?"  
  
"Ah, Tama-chan here says it likes your company." Mutsumi said softly.  
  
"I'm thrilled."  
  
At that moment, Haruka stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a large mug of some rather strong-smelling coffee. "Here you are, Hiro-kun. Hope you don't die of too much caffeine."  
  
"Thanks." Vincent said, receiving the mug with both hands. He then took a small sip. At once, he felt a large shock that took all his sleepiness away. "Whew, works all the time."  
  
"Oh, Vincent-kun, Harika-san, I need to go now. I need to meet up with Kei- kun and Naru-chan. I think they want me to join them during their study periods."  
  
"Just make sure you don't pass out in the middle of the steps, okay?" Vincent said.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later." Haruka added as she took over Mutsumi's seat opposite of Vincent. "So, Hiro-kun, is there any problem?"  
  
"Well, not really..." Vincent said, taking a mighty swig from his cup. "Everything's fine. I just... It's just... I still feel a bit... different."  
  
"You're a guy, they're girls. There's a lot of difference in that."  
  
"Not THAT kind of difference. I think, that I just don't belong here."  
  
"Of course you belong here. You just don't realize it." Haruka said, tipping some of the ash of her cigar on the ashtray laid out in front of her. "And, since you do nothing but lock yourself up in that little fortress of yours."  
  
"Right. Tell me something I don't know, okay? Anyway, I'm making an effort to try and be more open to them."  
  
"How's the progress?"  
  
"Not too much. I mean, I'm just starting out."  
  
"I see. Well, just don't try too hard. You'll just hurt yourself in the process."  
  
"Okay. And, uh, Haruka..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's another thing... I need to ask about..." Vincent said, his face beginning to turn red. "I waited for Miss Otohime to leave so I can talk about this with you alone. It's about me..."  
  
"What? You got some serious, incurable sickness no one knows, and you want me to be the first to know about it?"  
  
Vincent sweatdropped a bit before he sighed and answered. "You watch too much TV for your age, Aunt Haruka.... You should be taking care of lilies and other flowers like the other old aunts... JUST KIDDING!!!" He said as he held up both his arms to shield his head from his aunt's fist. "... you can be a bit over sometimes... anyway, it's no sickness. I... I think... I'm... I... I sort of like... one of the girls at the inn..." Vincent had a bit of problem trying to find the words to make it less stressful on his part. He expected Haruka to stand up and tell him to lay off on them or something like that.  
  
He didin't count on Haruka just sitting there, blowing puffs of smoke lazily before telling him, "So, you and Keitaro ARE cousins. Mind telling me the one you're going after?"  
  
"Long as you keep it a secret."  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
"It's Motoko..."  
  
If Haruka was surprised, she sure had a good way of hiding it. "So, it's Motoko, eh? Tell you what, kid, I'll bid good luck to you. You have better chances of making a pack of wolves your domestic pets than getting that one to like you."  
  
"I didn't come here for probability."  
  
"I know. Well, so, it's Motoko, eh? I've got a simple solution.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just tell it straight to her face."  
  
"Well, that kind of hard..."  
  
"Nothing's easy in this world, son." Haruka said, throwing away the burned- out cigar and taking a new one from her pack. "If you want something, you've got to go, get up and get it. Otherwise, you won't go far if you always pass opportunities by. So, just go out there an tell her how you feel, before she goes out with someone else."  
  
"Is that possible?" Vincent said, finishing off the last drops of the espresso.  
  
The edge of Haruka's mouth let out a small smile. "Yes. Now, time's a wasting. You run along and get her."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Haruka." he said, geting up and leaving.  
  
"What are family for?" "Annoyance and reason for ridiculous amounts of spending during family reunions."  
  
"You are your father's son." Haruka said as Vincent left the teahouse.  
  
=========================================  
  
It was about 6:30 in the afternoon when Vincent decided to take a small break from his work. He turned off his laptop and, stretched out a bit, and proceeded to the deck.  
  
On his way there, he bumped into Sara(who recently returned after some father-daughter quality time), who was playing tag with Su.  
  
"OOOMPH!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry... I didn't see you coming... Are you OK?"  
  
Su then touched Sara's blonde head and said, "Tag, you're it!"  
  
"OOOHHH!!! No fair! Time out! I was knocked down by this rhinoceros!!!"  
  
Vincent sweatdropped a bit before saying something. "Sorry... so, instead of that, why don't I be it, eh?"  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Hope you guys run fast." Vincent said, smiling darkly. "I'll give you a one-two-ten head start. And it starts... one..."  
  
"Huh?" Su said, wondering.  
  
"Two..."  
  
"RUN!!!" Sara said, dashing madly.  
  
"Ten..." Vincent was a former member of the Track and Field team, and in no time, he was going afterthem around the Hinata.  
  
"No fair! You said one to ten!!!" Sara said as he closed in on her.  
  
"I said one-two-ten. I didn't say I'd count them in the way normal way." Vincent smiled as he dashed in on her.  
  
============================================  
  
Later that night, Vincent went to kitchen to have dinner and rest a bit. He had been playing tag with the two energetic young blondes for about one or two hours, and although he managed to catch them, he was surprised to see they knew all the secret passages at the Hinata. /Only me and Keitaro once knew those.../  
  
"Miss Maehara, you need some help with that?"  
  
Shinobu turned to him and said, "Oh, Urashima-san, I didn't know you were there... can you get me the celery from the ref?"  
  
"Sure." Vincent went to the refrigerator and gave her what she wanted. "Those blonde friends of yours never get tired of running around, huh?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Su and Sara? Yeah, they do have a lot of fun doing that."  
  
"They sure knocked some wind out of me... so, uh, can you just call me when dinner is ready?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to eat together with you guys." Vincent replied. "It's getting kind of lonely eating alone late at night, you know." "Urashima-san..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not like me, b ut hey, I just want to have some time woth you guys."  
  
"Oh... I see... I'll just call you then." Shinobu said with her trademark sweet smile.  
  
"Yeah, well, see ya in a few..."  
  
Vincent left the kitchen and began to climb up the stairs.  
  
As he neared his room, he stopped to see that it's right across the hall from Motoko's room. He then had an urge to knock and talk to her.  
  
/Why not?/ He thought. /There nothing to lose../.  
  
He then raised his shaking hand and then knocked on the door. "M-Miss Aoyama, are you there? Can I come inside?"  
  
"Oh... Vincent-kun? Is that you? Please, do feel free to come in." a voice said from inside.  
  
Vincent then slid open the door and into Motoko's room. Inside, he saw her in the middle of the room in silent meditation. "Oh, is this a bad time? I'll come back later..."  
  
"No, it's okay." she said, opening her eyes.  
  
"So, um... nice environment you have here..." Vincent told her as he sat in front of her.  
  
"You should see Su's room... it's a tropical rainforest."  
  
Vincent laughed a bit before he noticed Motoko looking surprised at him. "What? Is there something wrong?" "No, nothing's wrong..." Motoko said, her face a bit red. "I... just... I just found it new to see you smile, that's all..."  
  
"Oh is that how seldom I smile?" Vincent teased. "I think you like it when I smile, eh?" He wasn't thinking straight when he said this, and he wasn't sure why, but it felt good.  
  
Motoko smiled and blushed a bit before clenched her fist. She then aimed and punched Vincent softly in his left cheek. "Say that again, and I'll make sure the next one will knock you unconscious."  
  
"Yeah, okay..." Vincent grinned. "So, um... can we be... friends?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I heard from a very reliable source..."  
  
"Haruka-san."  
  
"Yes, Haruka-san." Vincent smiled. "That you don't have any guy friends. If it's okay with you," He said, extending out his right hand. "If I be your first one, aside from my cousin, I mean."  
  
"Me and your cousin, friends? You got to be kidding!" Motoko said, through her red face.  
  
"Well, deny it all you want, but... friends?"  
  
"Alright, friends." Motoko reached out both her hands and clasped Vincent's. As she did, Vincent clasped his left hand. It then went that both of them held both hands.  
  
It was a bit quiet. They both looked at each other, but, for the first time, they didn't feel embarrassment, or anxiousness, or shyness. They just gazed there in each other's eyes, feeling somewhat safe and comfortable.  
  
Each had feelings for each other, but were afraid to tell it to the other in fear of rejection. But, that thought melted away.  
  
Vincent gazed at her beautiful face, and held her soft arms tighter. "Motoko... I've been waiting for some time to say this, and... I'm never good at this... so..."  
  
"Yes... Vincent-kun...?" Motoko felt her cheeks go red and feel warm again. But she felt a different kind of warmth. It wasn't like when she was aroused, or when she was embarrassed. It was very different. It was a beautiful feeling. Something she hasn't felt before. /Love?/  
  
/I hope... I wish... I could tell him.../  
  
"Um... Motoko...chan..." Vincent began. "I... I ... you see... I have these... um, feelings for you... and, um... I... I..."  
  
He was unable to complete her statement, as Kitsune barged through the door. "Hey, there Motoko-chan! I just came to by to tell ya that dinner's ready. And... hey..." Kitsune's smile turned into her foxy attitude. "What do we have here? Looks like you two are up to something, eh?"  
  
Motoko nbd Vincent then realized that they were still holding each other's hands. Each let go of them, faced the other way, and blushed hotly. "Kitsune-san! I-It's not what you think!" Motoko said.  
  
"Sure it is." Kitsune said, still grinning. "It's not like I walked right in when you two lovebirds are having a little quality time. Don't worry, I'll be going now..."  
  
And Kitsune left the room while laughing fit to burst.  
  
"So... um... I'll see you later...?"  
  
"Yes, please... please see me here..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Vincent got up and left, feeling a bit lighter now that he had told how he feels about her.  
  
===============================  
  
Ah, there you go... another chapter. R and R, pls!  
  
=====================  
  
Till next chapter, peace out.  
  
========================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	10. Tenth Petal: The Matchmaker

Winter Rose  
  
Tenth Petal: The Matchmaker  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
====================================  
  
Chapter 8 Summary: Vincent tries to open up to people around him. He thinks this way he would be able to express himself better, and ultimately get to tell Motoko how he feels. However, there are obstacles...  
  
Tenth Petal: The Matchmaker  
  
December 1, Friday Evening  
  
"...Happy Birthday Motoko-chan!" Keitaro, Naru, Kitsune, Shinobu, Su, Mutsumi, Sara, Seta and Haruka ended the song in unison that Friday night around the 17-year old turned 18 year-old modern-day samurai in the living room of Hinata Sou. In the center of the circle was Motoko (who was still in her uniform) and one of Shinobu's best homemade strawberry shortcake, adorned with sweets, vanilla frosting, and eighteen small white candles.  
  
"Arigato Gozaimasu, Minna-san..." She beamed as she looked at everyone. Everyone who had given her much happiness in her stay with them.  
  
"Okay, time to blow out the candles." Seta said.  
  
"Okay, Motoko, make a wish!" Sara added.  
  
Motoko closed her eyes for a while, pondering about Sara's suggestion.  
  
/A wish...?/  
  
/What... would I wish for...?/  
  
At first, she thought of wishing to be a great and powerful kendoka*. Strong enough to even surpass her sister's superhuman skill.  
  
But, something crossed her mind first.  
  
"...um, minna-san, by the way, where is Vincent-san?"  
  
"Looking for you boyfriend, Motoko-chan?" Kitsune taunted.  
  
"Kitsune-san! Don't even joke like that! It's just... I'm just... we're just friends, that's all." Motoko said, her face once again becoming as crimson as her hakama.  
  
"Just testing' ya..." She replied, unable to stop herself from giggling over her joke. "Anyway, the way you two always stick together nowadays make us feel like you two ARE, you know..."  
  
"That'll be enough, Kitsune." Haruka said calmly, which made Kitsune pout a bit. "Anyway, if you're looking for that nephew of mine, he said he'll be coming a bit late tonight. He was going to 'get something' from the store."  
  
"Oh, I see..." Motoko seemed a bit down. Vincent had promised her yesterday that she would be there to be with her for her birthday.  
  
"Hey, cheer up, Motoko-chan!" Naru said, tapping her black-haired friend's back. "It's your birthday today, so don't worry about anything. I'm pretty sure it's just the rush hour tonight. Just be happy, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Motoko! Oh, I forgot! I might overcook my dinner!" Su rushed to the kitchen, followed by Shinobu, who was calling out to her, "Su, don't eat Tama-chan!!!"  
  
"She's still after that turtle?" Seta asked.  
  
"Naturally, Seta-san. No one can deny how charming and eloquent Tama-chan is." Mutsumi told the Toudai substitute.  
  
"Excuse me, uh, Motoko, can you blow out the candles now? I'm getting hungry." Sara interupted the chatter.  
  
"Yes... I think... I know what I want to wish for..." Motoko said. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and focused on her wish. She was then able to blow out the candles, but one thing always popped on her mind.  
  
/Vincent-san... where are you...?/  
  
As if to answer her question, the door flew open, followed by shuffling footsteps along with a soft greeting of "I'm here... sorry I'm late."  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat. She knew who that was.  
  
When she opened her eyes, it beheld a vision of a weary-looking Vincent, clad in an unzipped black bomber jacket over a red shirt, and a pair of jeans. He was sporting a smile, something that was very unusual before, but as of the last week, it became a bit familiar to them. She doesn't know how the others feel about this 'transformation' of his, but to her, his smile was something... endearing.  
  
"Hiro-san! Where have you been?" Keitaro asked, surveying his cousin from top to bottom.  
  
"I told you I needed to get something, so I'd be late." Vincent replied wearily as he turned and walked towards Motoko. "Um... Motoko... um... chan..." He said, trying to sound as 'Japanese' as possible and making eye contact with her. As a result of being with her for some time during the past week, he found it a bit easier to be able to talk to her. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Arigato, Vincent-san." Motoko said as she sank into a bow.  
  
"And, uh, I bought a little something for you... it's not much, but I hope you like it..." He took out a small red box from the inside pocket of his bomber jacket. "Um... thanks..."  
  
Motoko felt a bit awkward as she took the gift in her two hands. She felt a sort of happiness as she looked at the small gift and thought about what it could have inside. Vincent found his way through the others and sat next to her, anticipating her reply. Unfortunately for him, the others are eager to hear about it too.  
  
"Okay, minna, nothing to see here. Let's move to the dining area for some food..." Haruka beckoned the whole group, except for Vincent and Motoko towards the dining area.  
  
"Aww... Haruka-san, can I stay, even for a small bit?" Kitsune pleaded playfully.  
  
"C'mon, Kitsune-san. Don't be so nosy. You too, Urashima." Naru said as she dragged the two to the kitchen.  
  
"Ow, OW! You didn't have to pull me by the EAR, Narusegawa-chan..."  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME!!!"  
  
When she was sure everyone except her and Vincent were in the vicinity, Motoko sighed and let out a smile to the person next to him.  
  
"So, um, Vincent-san, I'm happy you made it here..."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for anyway? So, why don't you open up your gift?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right..." She opened up the small box, and was quite shocked at what she saw.  
  
She pulled out a shimmering, silver heart-shaped locket, attached to a silver chain. But, it was not this that surprised her. Engraved in its front, in a small handprint that she recognized as Vincent's, was the name 'Motoko' written in the English alphabet. "I... I don't know what to say... Thank you..."  
  
"You don't need to say anything." Vincent said. "If you wish, you can place the picture of the most important person to you in that locket. That way, he or she will always be close to your heart."  
  
"...um... yes... I will..." Motoko said meekly.  
  
"Um... Motoko...chan... I fit's it's okay with you... can I... um..." /Oh, damn it! Why can't I do it!? C'mon, I can do this! I must ask her out!/  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"If... I... uh... you see..."  
  
"Hiro-san, Motoko-chan, Dinner's here!" Naru cried out from behind them, making Vincent literally jump. When he gained his composure, he shook his head a bit and faced a confused Motoko. "Um, shall we go? I'm a bit hungry..."  
  
"Yes, but... was there something you wanted to say to me a while ago?" Motoko asked.  
  
"Oh... that... it's nothing, really. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
=========================================  
  
December 18, Monday Morning  
  
"Sis... Anne... Kei... please... don't leave me... I... I don't want to be alone..."  
  
/Silence./  
  
/Nothing but eerie silence./  
  
/Why do I have to dream this dream...?/  
  
"Sis! Anne! Kei! Where... where are you guys?"  
  
"Am I ... all alone...?"  
  
"No! I don't want to be alone!!!"  
  
"Please, someone... anyone... please help me..."  
  
Vincent woke up that morning with his migraine getting worse and worse. He always dreamed of the same thing for many months.  
  
He was searching for... someone. But, he always ended up being alone.  
  
/I guess, that's just fact/, he thought bitterly.  
  
He got jerked his body up(which he found unusually heavy today), and moved towards the bathroom when he found an envelope at his doorstep.  
  
/Hmm... an envelope?/  
  
/A letter.../  
  
/Who...?/  
  
He picked it up and scanned it for any signature. He found none.  
  
Intrigued, he returned to his room and sat down on one of his chairs near the window to examine the said letter. He opened the envelope, and found a neatly folded piece of paper. He opened it, and then read the contents.  
  
********************************  
  
Dear Vincent-san,  
  
I didn't want to tell you this during last time because I'm anxious about what the others would say. But, if it is alright with you, can we go out some time? That way, we can talk to each other privately. Please come up to the 3rd floor deck this afternoon so we can talk about it.  
  
Motoko  
  
******************************  
  
Vincent read the contents again and again. He didn't know if it was Motoko's handwriting or not, since he has yet to see her hand print. He knew that this might be some prank by the other residents. Then again, it might be true.  
  
/Motoko... wants to go with me... (gulp) on a date...?/  
  
/Nah... I think that's impossible.../  
  
/Is it?/  
  
/Only one way to find out.../  
  
===============================  
  
"Well, this is the place..." Vincent told himself that afternoon. He was at the third floor deck, just as the letter had said, passing time by watching the clouds fly by him. If the author was Motoko, she was sure to be here any second.  
  
Sure enough, as if on cue, the door opened, and Motoko stepped out. Upon seeing him, she blushed hotly and kept her head down as she moved next to him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Motoko-chan..."  
  
"Good afternoon, Vincent-san..."  
  
After which was a long silence, in which each looked the other way. Vincent, tired of the silence, thought of a way to break the ice.  
  
"So, um, Motoko-chan, I heard you were the champion Inter-School Winter Kendo Tournament..."  
  
"Yes... I am..."  
  
"Omedetou..."  
  
"Arigato..."  
  
Vincent then thought of this being the right time to tell her. They were alone, with no sign of the others. "Um... Motoko-chan..."  
  
"Vincent-san..."  
  
"...about this letter..." He was surprised to hear her saying the same, and holding a pice of neatly-folded paper similar to his.  
  
"What...!?" Motoko said, looking as shocked as he is. "I mean, I never gave you a letter... how...?"  
  
"You mean... it wasn't you...?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Well... I never did write a letter since the past few months. Not that I know of..."  
  
"I see... so... it wasn't you after all..."  
  
"Yes... um... did you send me this?" Motoko handed him the piece of paper in her hands.  
  
"Um... I didn't send you anything... now, um... here, you might want to read this..." Vincent gave her the letter he had. After which, he opened up the one she gave him and read it.  
  
It had almost the same content as his, only this time, it was 'him' who was asking Motoko out on a date. "Hmmm... it look's like we've been set up..."  
  
"By whom?" Motoko asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Vincent answered. "So... it wasn't you after all..." he sighed, and then let out a small frown.  
  
"I see..." Motoko said.  
  
"But... um... Motoko-chan..." Vincent began. "If it's okay with you, if... if we could... go out..?"  
  
"Go out? Like... a date...?" Motoko was still not very comfortable with the idea.  
  
"Well... it doesn't necessarily have to be one..." Vincent answered. "I mean, we could just, you know, have some fun, spend an afternoon together as... friends..." he didn't know how Motoko was to respond to this, but he felt his soul a bit crushed finding out that it wasn't her who wanted to go.  
  
"I... I would be delighted to do so..." She answered.  
  
Her affirmation gave him a soothing feeling. A feeling of certainty. Soemthign he hs not felt for a long time.  
  
"Thank you... you don't know how much this means to me..."  
  
"Yes... then... when shall it be...?"  
  
Vincent thought for a while, and found the perfect time for it. "Is it okay on Christmas Eve? It's, um... this Sunday, and I'd be happy if you could be with me that time..."  
  
"Yes... this Sunday would do fine." Motoko affirmed  
  
"Alright... so, see you later?"  
  
"Yes... I shall see you later... "  
  
===============================  
  
Meanwhile, in Naru's room, Su, Kitsune, Naru, and Mutsumi were eagerly watching Su's monitor. It was showing Vincent and Motoko leaving in separate ways after agreeing about going out together that Christmas Eve.  
  
"See, I told you they just needed the right direction." Kitsune said mischievously.  
  
"But, I can't help but feel that we just forced them into it..." Naru said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm happy, they're happy, everyone's happy." Kitsune told her best friend. "Besides, they'll be so caught up in the moment they'll forget about this little thing."  
  
"Yes, don't worry about it, Naru-chan." Mutsumi supported Kitusne. "They're happy, so let's just leave it to that..."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Okay, so, I'll be down for a drink. Who's with me?" Kitsune asked the three.  
  
"I'll have to pass this one." Naru said.  
  
"Me too..." Mutsumi said.  
  
"Let's go!" Su was going to follow Kitusne when Naru kept her down.  
  
"You're too young to drink, Su-chan." Naru said.  
  
"Aww... bummer..."  
  
======================================  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, so I tweaked the LH universe a bit... please forgive me...  
  
Also, I was sort of in a bad mood during the time I was writing this so it's a bit... well...  
  
Kendoka roughly translates as 'practitioner of kendo'. What's kendo? Try searching it on your PC.  
  
Thanks to my small bunch of reviewers... I promise you I will at all cost finish this one before the year ends...  
  
Hououza: hey, Vince, thanks a lot for you continued support... I appreciate every little bit of it...  
  
Jim-Lansing: uh... thanks... and uh, contrary to your belief, not all people realize that... I guess Squall's not that popular anymore... T_T  
  
Motoko Aoyama: I'm happy that you like it. At first, I thought you'd grill me since I seem to have presented Motoko here quite differently (you know, since she's not that all "I hate men" sort of thing). I also await more of your work. Again, domo!  
  
Assassin Gundam: Thank you... and, uh, actually, I have been writing this one since November. It just happened that it's just now that I was able to put it here in FF.Net.  
  
And to the other peeps, those who will review, or just even view this without reviewing, here is what I say:  
  
Domo Crocodile...uh... Domo Alligator Got-I-Must... uh, Domo Arigato Gozaimasu... that's it! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu for taking your time in reading my fanfic!!! ^_^  
  
Till next chapter, peace out.  
  
========================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	11. Eleventh Petal: A Gift From the Fairies

Winter Rose  
  
Eleventh Petal: A Gift From the Fairies  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
====================================  
  
Chapter 8 Summary: Vincent manages to ask Motoko out on a date... on Christmas Eve! He wants to make it as perfect as ever. Oh, by the way, Vincent's birthday also happens to fall on the 24th of December...  
  
Tenth Petal: A Gift From the Fairies  
  
December 22, Friday Afternoon  
  
Motoko was returning to her room to prepare for dinner after her afternoon kendo session. She wanted to go over something important, so she ended her session a bit earlier than usual. She laid her sword on her table, and sighed a bit. She then went out of her room and walked towards Naru's room.  
  
"Naru-sempai, are you there? Can I come in?" She asked after knocking on the door.  
  
"Oh, Motoko-chan? Please come inside."  
  
Motoko slid the door to find Naru behind a huge stack of books, wearing her, as Keitaro would call them, 'Coke bottle glasses' and looking a bit tired. "Um, yes, Motoko-chan, is there a problem?" She asked as she put down the book she was reading. "Is the pervert at large again?"  
  
"No... that's not it..." Motoko told her. "I'm here..." She took a deep breath. "To ask you about clothes..."  
  
"Clothes?"  
  
"Um.. yes..." Motoko said, taking a seat facing Naru, her face staring on the floor. "... you see... Vincent invited me... to... go out with him... this Sunday..."  
  
"He did..." Naru then paused for a while, and began to put on a new face to make her sound astonished. If Motoko knew that she was a member of the ones who set her up, she wouldn't think of what would happen next. "HE DID!? That's... That's wonderful, Motoko-chan! So, where will you guys plan to go?"  
  
"Shhh... please... keep it down..." Motoko pleaded in a voice which was almost a whisper. "Um... see... I.. I really don't know what to wear... and, um... I want him to be happy and all that... If you can please give me some advice... about what to wear, and how to act..."  
  
"You came to the right person, Motoko-chan." Naru assured her. "So, first things first. You have something you think he'll like?"  
  
"Well..." Motoko began to feel embarrassed once again. "My elder sister sent me some clothes a few months ago... but... I don't know which is perfect..."  
  
"Okay, why don't we go to your room, then?" Naru asked. "And I'd be happy to lend you some of mine should that be the case."  
  
"Arigato, Naru-sempai."  
  
"Don't mention it." Naru said with a smile. "Now let's go..."  
  
======================================  
  
Vincent was getting restless that afternoon. He had been sitting, standing, lying down on his new bed (apparently, he bought a new, king-sized one since he kept falling off his old one) and moving around in circles, trying to plan his little plans with Motoko right.  
  
/Only two days before the big day.../  
  
/Now what...?/  
  
He was pacing around the room, thinking of how to make it as perfect as possible. He was still on this spree when someone knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Keitaro slid the door open to find him in this state. "Hiro-san? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No... not really. I'm just planning on something."  
  
"Eh? Is there any way I can help?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"I kind of... asked Motoko out..."  
  
Keitaro gave him a look that was both shocked and impressed. "Wow, Hiro- san, you did? I'm happy for you. I mean, Motoko-chan's not really the kind of person you'd go and openly ask out on a date."  
  
Vincent shook his head a bit, and said, "Whatever. Anyway, I want it to be as perfect as possible... you know... Do you know of anything that might make her happy?"  
  
"I understand how you feel." Keitaro said, smiling. "Well, aside from athletics, martial arts and other fighting techniques with and without weapons and the fact that she's deathly afraid of turtles, I don't know of any other info that would help you out. But, I think it's just best to relax, since I'm sure things will be fine."  
  
"Thanks, Kei." Vincent thanked him. "I'll be sure to keep those in mind."  
  
"Don't mention it. So, If you need me, you know where to find me." Keitaro said as he walked away from the room. Vincent nodded in approval.  
  
"Okay, that's solved..." he said, feeling lighter than minutes ago.  
  
/Kei's always a big help./  
  
/Maybe he's right.../  
  
/Things will come out just fine.../  
  
=====================================  
  
December 24, Sunday Late Afternoon (*THE BIG DAY*)  
  
"Okay, everything seems to be alright... somehow... let's go..."  
  
Vincent picks up his dark blue overcoat and started out of his room. He still had the wild butterflies in his stomach ever since yesterday, as he was unable to sleep well, thinking about this day.  
  
/No turning back now.../  
  
/Okay... first of all.../  
  
/Enough about myself./  
  
/Today, I will let Motoko do the talking.../  
  
/I... I want to hear her.../  
  
/... to hear her voice.../  
  
/...to understand her.../  
  
/Yes.. that's it.../  
  
/I'm all ears for her tonight./  
  
He walked down the stairs, seeing no sign of Motoko. Finally, he came to the living room, where he saw Kitsune downing a glass of Shinobu's homemade eggnog. Vincent had the fortune of tasting it yesterday and found it to be with no equal to any other he has tasted.  
  
"Oh, hey, here's the lucky guy right now!" Kitsune declared as Vincent entered the living room. "So, ready for the big date?"  
  
"Cut that out!" Vincent smiled, his face a shade of magenta. "But, seriously... yes... I am..."  
  
Kitsune rose up from her seat and nudged him in the ribs. "Glad to hear that, sweetie. Anyway, if you're looking for your date, she's right behind you."  
  
Vincent took a deep breath, counted to three, and turned around. But, although he had sworn to keep calm, he felt himself both breathless and speechless at the sight of her laid in front of him.  
  
Motoko was wearing a lavender coat over a turtlenecked sweater that was stripped black and blue diagonally, which accentuated her fit and athletic form. It seemed a perfect match for her dark-colored skirt, which all the way down to somewhere under her knees, and under which she wore warm woolen leggings. She wore a red beret, though she let her hair fall loosely at her back. Also, Vincent found that she wasn't carrying her sword, and was wearing the locket he gave her.  
  
"Um... Motoko...chan... you look... beautiful..." Vincent said. But, deep inside, Vincent knew she was more than beautiful. She was perfect.  
  
"A... Arigato, Vincent-kun..." Motoko smiled warmly as she blushed. "Shall we go?" "Yes... let's go, my fair lady..." Vincent said as he took Motoko by the hand, and led her to the door.  
  
"Okay, now you kids have a good time." Kitsune remarked as she closed the door..  
  
"We will." Vincent muttered underneath his breath. "Perhaps..."  
  
=====================================  
  
"Um, Vincent-san..." Motoko began as they rode the train to Tokyo as the sun set that cold winter day.  
  
"Hiroaki..." Vincent interrupted her. "Please call me Hiroaki."  
  
Motoko looked at him. "Alright... Hiro-kun..." She smiled. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
"Um... I thought you'd like it if you chose where to go..." Vincent told her. "That's because... I want you to be happy, Motoko-chan..."  
  
"... Hiro-san..."  
  
"Okay, here's our stop..." Vincent said as the train came to a halt at the Tokyo Station. "So, where do you wish to go?"  
  
"Where do you suggest?"  
  
"How about the mall?"  
  
Motoko nodded in agreement. "Yes, the mall sounds nice, Hiro-kun."  
  
======================================  
  
Motoko and Vincent arrived at the mall about half an hour later. "So, where do want to go?"  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know..." Motoko told him.  
  
"How about a picture studio?"  
  
"A picture studio?"  
  
"Yes..." Vincent affirmed. "I don't have a camera with me, so I would like it if you could... share a few pictures with me...? If you don't want to, it's okay... I understand."  
  
"I... would be delighted to do that..." Motoko answered. "But... Hiro- san... I would like to ask... Keitaro told me that it's your birthday today. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes. It's my birthday today..." Vincent said. "Why?"  
  
"It's because... I forgot to get you anything... Gomen..." Motoko's face fell.  
  
"No... it's no problem, Motoko-chan..." Vincent comforted her. "You have given me the best gift I could ever have... that you are with me today..."  
  
"Hiro-san... sometimes I don't understand you..."  
  
"Well... shall we...?" Vincent pointed to a picture booth.  
  
"Yes... okay." Motoko told him. Vincent took her by the hand and led her inside.  
  
"Okay... 3... 2... 1... SMILE!"  
  
As Vincent smiled for the shot, he move behind Motoko and embraced her. He didn't know what prompted him to do it, but embracing her brought him happiness After the flash, Vincent quickly retracted his arms os if he was hit by electricity. "I-I-I'm sorry... Motoko-chan... I... I wasn't thinking well when I did that..."  
  
"No... it's okay, Hiro-san." Motoko replied as they got off the booth. "It's the least I can do to make it up to you..." Deep inside, she knew that she had felt a wonderful feeling inside her when he embraced him.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to make up for anything..." Vincent told her. "Let's get the pictures, eh?  
  
======================================  
  
After the pictures, they went to Blue Magic, a plush toy shop. They both looked around until a certain one caught Motoko's eye. "Hiro-san, how about this one?"  
  
She was pointing to a rather small plush bear, holding up a heart-shaped pillow with the name 'Vincent' on it.  
  
"Vincent..."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No... not really." Vincent said with a warm smile. "Do you want it?"  
  
"Um... well... yes..."  
  
"I'll take that Vincent teddy..." he told the lady at the counter.  
  
"Okay, sir... that would be all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
After purchasing the teddy, Vincent gave it to Motoko. "Here... I hope you'll think me a lot when you see this one."  
  
"I will." Motoko said as she held the teddy tight with both her arms.  
  
=====================================  
  
"I... I'm having the most wonderful night of my life, Hiro-san." Motoko told Vincent as they sat down at a secluded bench at the park next to the mall. It was about 11:00 in the evening, and after visiting the video games arcade (where Motoko beat Vincent in the games with a score of 25-0 W-L), some gift shops for the residents at the Hinata, and dining at one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo, Vincent decided to move to the park for them to view the lighting of the Giant Christmas Tree.  
  
"I'm very happy you are." Vincent said, smiling. "So... um, anyway, the Christmas Tree will light up at exactly midnight, so, um, we have about an hour before that..." Vincent looked at her to see she was worried about something. "Motoko-chan, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes... um... Hiro-san... there is something I wish to ask you..." Motoko began. "I... have been wanting to ask you this for quite some time now... But I don't know if I should..."  
  
"It's okay, Motoko-chan." Vincent said. "Now, what is it...?" /Hmmm... What could it be...?/  
  
"Thank you..." Motoko said. "Hiro-san... who is Anne?"  
  
Vincent was shocked to hear this from her. "Anne?"  
  
"Yes... Anne..." Motoko confirmed. "Hiro-san... I would hear you call her out while you dream, and... I'm just curious, that's all. I'm sorry if I'm asking for too much."  
  
Vincent looked at her with his deep blue eyes which expressed sadness. Finally, he sighed and told her, "Motoko-chan... please do not tell anyone about what I will tell you tonight... I... I just want this to be a secret between us."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Vincent took out a picture from his wallet that was overlapped by the picture that was taken a while ago and showed it to Motoko. It showed him looking a bit younger, his face full and laughing to which it mirrored his heart's emotions. Beside him, holding him in a tight embrace, was a girl his age, which, remarkably looked much like Motoko, with the exception that her hair was longer, and she had emerald green eyes, while the girl in the picture had crimson ones.  
  
"Hiro-san... I..."  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Vincent asked. "She's Anne, or if you prefer it, Annallie. She was... she was... my best friend.  
  
"After we buried Sis, I was immediately sent to my father in Boston, where I was to study 4th Grade at St. Xavier's, a private Catholic school. There, no one liked, me, since I was the 'new kid', and I didn't actually speak very often. Only Anne befriended me and talked to me at that time. She was smart, kind and gentle. Not only that, everyone looked up to her as a leader. Because of her, I was able to communicate with the other students. Because of her, I was able to recover from Sis.  
  
"Day turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into four long and happy years, and we became the best of friends. Then, one day, I found myself falling in love with her..."  
  
"I see..." Motoko said, listening attentively to every word he said.  
  
"But, unfortunately, her heart belonged to someone else..." Vincent said, closing his eyes and stopping for a brief moment before he continued. "I had to accept the fact that we could only be friends...  
  
"Then, that fiend she gave her heart to broke it in a thousand pieces, leaving her empty and very lonely. I comforted her after that, and I hoped that in time, she would realize how I felt for her...  
  
"But, time had run out for me. Anne had never told any of us that she had any diseases, much less leukemia. It happened that she was at one of its advanced stages. They were a middle-class family, and they couldn't afford the treatments. So, I asked my father to help. I wanted Anne to live. I wanted it so badly, I hurt me inside. I didn't want to lose her. Not now, that I loved her so much..." Vincent felt a tear run down his left cheek.  
  
Motoko felt compassion stir up inside her.  
  
/I... I didn't know how much he suffered.../  
  
"Hiro-san..."  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you, Motoko-chan... if you wish I will stop..."  
  
"No... it's alright... please continue."  
  
"Yes..." Vincent said. "Then, as time passed by, Anne's case was getting worse, and the treatments she received ceased from helping her. Finally, the doctors gave up on her... They knew that nothing would stop the inevitable; Anne was going to die... and it was sooner than they expected...  
  
"When I heard that, I felt powerless... I had everything... the envy of almost the whole student body... I even called up the best specialists for the case, and yet... I couldn't do anything to stop her from leaving me... Motoko-chan... Do you know how it feels to have such power at your disposal, and yet... be able to do nothing as the one you hold dear leaves you?" Vincent sighed.  
  
"I was able to visit her one last time before her death. At that time, I told her that I loved her, and that I didn't want to lose her. I cried... I cried until I couldn't cry any more, wishing, hoping against the fate that she to bear. She smiled at me, and she told me how much she loved me too, ever since the day we met those years ago. She also told me that even though she's gone, I will find someone... someone like her... someone who will love me the way she did...  
  
"After her death, I didn't know how to feel anymore. I wanted to find a new direction in life. That's how I took my studies seriously, and I got accelerated twice... that's why I'm already in college right now, even thought I should be like you... a high school student in the junior year. For many, they would have given all they had to give to reach the gaol I have achieved so easily. But, I was never happy... "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something... was missing. Happiness was never complete without her... because she gave me that feeling of comfort and happiness... the feelings I no other had given me... But I didn't want to lose anyone again... I don't want to go through the pain again... The pain of losing... and the pain of having that feeling of comfort and happiness taken away..."  
  
"Hiro-san... is that why... you kept your distance from us?" Motoko felt emotions inside of her run wild. She wanted to embrace and kiss Vincent, and take his pain away.  
  
"I... that's why I wanted to be alone..." Vincent said. "That way... I wouldn't have to fear losing anyone again. But... I was wrong... Being alone was not the answer. But... I think it's too late for me now... The one that Anne was talking about, the one who will learn to understand and love me... she's long gone now... because I didn't even bother looking for her..."  
  
Motoko felt a few tears run down her face. She was crying, and not for herself, but for him.  
  
/Hiro-san.../  
  
/Fate was never kind to you.../  
  
/But... I don't believe it's too late.../  
  
/I.../  
  
"I..."  
  
"Eh?" Vincent looked at Motoko and found the tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry... Motoko-chan... I've made you cry..." he took a white handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her.  
  
"No... Hiro-san... It's alright." She said, wiping away the tears and breaking into a smile. "Hiro-san... if it's alright with you... I... wish to be the one..."  
  
"What do you mean...?"  
  
"I want to be the 'one' who will love you, Hiro-san..." Motoko continued "... the way Anne loved you... I... I don't want to replace her in your heart... but please... let me be the one who will give you comfort... and happiness... because... because... Hiro-san... I... I... I love you..."  
  
These words gave Vincent the most beautiful feeling he has ever felt. For someone to tell him that he was loved, that someone told him that he wasn't alone in this world, and that someone is the one he loves, made him feel like a new person. He stood up and looked at Motoko in the eye. "Motoko- chan... I... I didn't know how you would have reacted if I had told you this earlier, but now... I know... Motoko-chan... I love you, too..."  
  
At once, Motoko felt her emotions once again overwhelm her. She once again felt herself crying, but this time out of joy. "Oh, Hiro-san!" She jumped towards him in a tight embrace, causing him to lose balance and taking them both down on the snowy ground.  
  
"I'm sorry... seems like I slipped..." Vincent apologized as he stood up.  
  
"You idiot." Motoko teased. "You don't have to apologize..."  
  
Vincent took Motoko by both hands, and they looked lovingly at each other, mesmerized by each other's eyes. And for the first time, Motoko found in him the once blissful youth she saw in the picture taken years ago.  
  
It began to snow. The small, delicate flakes fell slowly on them, as well as the other who were there. But, the snowflakes didn't feel cold. On the contrary, they felt warm.  
  
"A gift from the fairies..." Vincent said.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Hiro-san?"  
  
"No... nothing at all..." He said, caressing her long black hair softly.  
  
After this, he found his head nearing hers. She did not turn away. Instead, she moved closer... and closer... until they had been swept away in a sweet kiss.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
It was wonderful.  
  
It was right.  
  
Vincent held her close, lost in the moment. He didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment. All he wanted to be is with her... and all he wants for certain right now is her...  
  
The bell rang for midnight, signifying the end of waiting, and the beginning of Christmas Day. The choir sang their Christmas Carols, and the Christmas Tree was lit. Fireworks danced through the night sky, as peace came in the hearts of men. But of all these were drowned out and their luster couldn't compare to the beauty of two hearts that beat as one, two hearts that had spoken to each other and found solace in each other's embrace.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Motoko-chan."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Hiro-san."  
  
======================================  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay guys, I thought of fixing this one up. It had a lot of grammatical errors and it didn't seem... complete...  
  
Well, not too much to see, but hope some others who have not see this please R & R. To tell you the truth, this is my very first fanfic ever, and thanks to everyone who reviewed it.  
  
Domo Alligator to everyone!!!  
  
-MetalKeiya  
  
========================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	12. Twelfth Petal: Broken

Winter Rose  
  
Twelfth Petal: Broken  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
====================================  
  
Twelfth Petal: Broken  
  
"Oneesan!!! Oneesaaaan!!! NO!!! UNHAND HER DEMON!!!"  
  
Motoko was running after an anonymous man with Tsuruko, her sister in his grasp. He was moving quite slowly, maybe because of the person he was carrying. Motoko herself did not feel herself as a young woman. Instead, she felt more nimble like a child who was trained to fight. After some time, he stops, and Motoko, seeing this her chance to strike, raises her sword and bellows with all her will, "Hiken Zankuusen!"  
  
The blast of ki energy flew out like a sharp wind, striking its target with precision. However, this didn't seem to hurt the person she was attacking. In fact, it didn't even seem to phase him. He cast down Tsuruko and began to move towards Motoko.  
  
"Sssssooo, what do we have here?" the man hissed as he neared her. As he approached, he seemed to grow taller, and his features began to become less human. Claws grew out of his hand, his hair grew long, and fangs pointed out of his mouth. His skin grew hard scales, and his back hardened into a shell. He had become a turtle demon. Motoko's legs gave way, and she was shaking all over, courage fleeing her body, and fear settling in. "I like little girlsss like you... you think you're ssso ssstrong... yet... you're ssshaking and fearing for your very life. Don't worry, little girl... It won't hurt... I promissse..."  
  
"EEEEYAAAAHHH!!!" Motoko screamed, shielding her face with her arms from certain approaching doom. She was afraid. Her mind screamed for help, urging her to jump away. But, she was paralyzed, unable to move. When she heard the demon's steps no more, she looked up to see that it had stopped moving, with a look of surprise in its face. It let out a small hiss, and then it was split in half. Above the demon's carcass was her sister, blade in hand. "Oneesan!!!" Motoko said jubilantly, getting to her feet. "I'm so glad you're safe..."  
  
Tsuruko just stood there, her hair obscuring her face. She did not move. She just stood there, with her head glancing down on her sister. "Pathetic."  
  
"Oneesan?"  
  
"Pathetic, Motoko." Tsuruko repeated. "I expected better from you. It seems that I was expecting too much. You are too weak."  
  
"Wha... Oneesan... What's happening to you...?" Motoko asked sheepishly. She began to shake uncontrollably again.  
  
"You disappoint me... No matter... it seems you need more training." There was no wind, but Tsuruko's hair began to rise as if blown by a strong one. She raised her eyes and glared at Motoko. It wasn't her sister's eyes. It was a pair of cold, inhuman eyes, like one an evil serpent has. "I shall see to it that you are disciplined..." She began to transform, the way the man before her turned into a demon. Tsuruko's features began to become like that of a venomous snake, scales growing all over her skin, and rows venomous fangs sprouting from her mouth. "Yesss... now... little sssissster... I shall teach you how to be ssstrong!!!"  
  
Motoko began to run. She wanted to get away. But, no matter how fast she ran, her sister's voice rang in her head. "You ssshall be disciplined, little sssissster... there isss no essscape!"  
  
"No... No... NOOOOO!!!" Motoko covered her ears to drown out the voice. But, she still heard the voice, and with it, many voices in high-pitched laughter.  
  
"Motoko-chan? Motoko-chan, wake up! Are you okay?" Another voice, a man's voice, began to say firmly. Motoko opens her eyes, and sees Vincent's worried face. They were still in the train home from Tokyo to Hinata Hot Springs. "Just a dream..." She murmured. "Just a dream..."  
  
"Motoko-chan...?" Vincent began.  
  
"It's nothing... just a dream..." Motoko assured him. "I'm okay now..."  
  
"You're sure? You attracted a lot of the others here because you were screaming a bit." Vincent said in a sort of understatement, for many of the others who were with them in the train were looking at her as if a demon possessed her.  
  
"Yes... I'm okay... sorry if I worried you..." Motoko wasn't looking at him.  
  
The train then came to a halt, as the engineer said "Hinata Hot Springs, Hinata Hot Springs."  
  
"Come on, Hiro-san. This is our stop." She got up and headed towards the exit.  
  
When they got out, Vincent began to invite her to sit down for a moment. When she refused, he said, "But, Motoko-chan... you look tired... maybe we should rest before..."  
  
"I'm fine, Hiro-san." Motoko said firmly and with a tone of finality. "Thank you for worrying, but I'm okay."  
  
"Well... if you say so..."  
  
=================================  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Vincent asked as they walked towards Hinata Sou. To him, Motoko still looked shaken.  
  
"Mm-hmm... I'm just... it's just... Nothing important. I just had a bad dream, that's all." Motoko answered him.  
  
"I see... but... you can always tell me if there's a problem." He answered her. The worried look on his face never died out ever since she opened her eyes on the train.  
  
"Yes... I suppose so."  
  
"Look... I know that you can take care of yourself, but I can't help but worry." Vincent said. "I mean, what do you think will happen to me if you just get hit by a car or shot down by some hoodlum that's been drugged or so?"  
  
The cold snow had melted, giving way to spring's greens to sprout and grow. Pretty soon, the cherry blossoms in Hinata will be in full bloom. It seemed like that for Vincent, to find a small bud underneath cold layers of winter. For about some time now, it became Vincent's custom to wait for her whenever she would have a meeting Kendo Club, and they would go home together. She would then let him carry her things, and often they would stop over some places to grab a bite, or maybe do some window shopping (or maybe some not-so-window shopping), but she would never let him tough her katana. When he asked her about it, she simply replied, "You'll have to earn the right to hold it."  
  
"Get real, Urashima!" Motoko replied. "Like some random jerk with absolutely no skill can overpower me."  
  
"I know. I'm just worried about it, okay? It's just that... It's just that... I don't want anything to happen to you." Vincent lowered his head to a nod. "I mean, I don't know what will happen to me if I lose you too..."  
  
"Yes, I know, but... you should trust me, okay?" Motoko said. "You know that I'm strong... and I won't let things as simple as that get to me."  
  
"You mean that?" Vincent asked her optimistically.  
  
"Of course, you idiot." Motoko teased. "And you know that as much as I do."  
  
"If you say so..." Vincent said with a smile. The look of worry that was playing on his face faded as the dew when the sun rises in the morning.  
  
Motoko loved that smile. It was very different ever since that Christmas. It didn't have any trace of sorrow, of depression, of fragility of character, or of uncertainty. It was a very confident smile, one that emanated both bliss and strength. In fact, Vincent had seemed to have gone a sort of metamorphosis ever since then. He began to be with them more often(especially around her), he always helped them with a smile, and he stopped locking himself up in his room brooding over his problems and whatever he was thinking about at the moment.  
  
"Okay, we're here now..." Vincent said as they finished traversing Hinata Sou's stone steps.  
  
"Do you wish to share a cup of tea later in the evening? It can soothe your weary mind." Motoko asked.  
  
"Why not?" Vincent answered. He then opened the door for her, got inside and called out if Keitaro was there.  
  
"Oh, Hiro-san, Motoko-chan, please come here in the living room." Keitaro's voice called out to them.  
  
Vincent greeted the others, whom he found them all seated in the living room. Tama-chan, the Hinata's pet turtle and familiar, was there, playing with a swanlike bird with somewhat golden feathers. "What's this, Kei? A general meeting?"  
  
'Not really..." Keitaro replied. "We've got a visitor..."  
  
"Oh... I see... who..." Vincent scanned the area and found the odd one out instantly. And he was surprised at what he saw.  
  
The visitor that Kei was talking about took the form of a woman who seemed to be in her late twenties. She had beautiful, long black hair, and a skin tone like porcelain. She was wearing a white gi and red hakama. Vincent thought he was having a vision of an older Motoko.  
  
/She must be related to her.../  
  
/Beautiful.../  
  
/Argh... what am I thinking!?/  
  
"Hey, what happened, kid?" the woman's replay made Vincent's mind jump. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Oh... um... hello..." Vincent said sheepishly. "I... I was just thinking about something. My name is Hiroaki Urashima." Vincent had begun to once again use his real name, though he is very uneasy about people calling him by it. "Could I please know what your name is? Um.. Miss..."  
  
The woman giggled a bit and said, "You're quite a polite one, Urashima. And, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm already married. Anyway, my name is..."  
  
"T-T-TSURUKO!!!" Motoko's half-screamed voice blurted out from behind Vincent. When Vincent turned to her, she looked very worried, and very afraid.  
  
/So... they are related...?/  
  
"Um... Motoko-chan... Tsuruko...?" Vincent asked.  
  
/Tsuruko...?/  
  
/Her sister...?/  
  
"Ah, Motoko-chan, how long has it been? I suppose you're well?" Tsuruko said with a playful tone. Motoko's mouth was in an open gap, and a meaningless sound escaped her mouth.  
  
"How rude. Is that a way to greet your sister?" Tsuruko said.  
  
Motoko took a little while before she could make out what to say. "I... I- I... Gomen... Oneesan... I didn't know you were coming today..." She said with a bow.  
  
"Ah.. I see.." Tsuruko said, her smile playing across her lips. Vincent was having a strange feeling that there is something definitely wrong in that situation.  
  
"O-Oneesan... why are you here...?" Motoko began to ask.  
  
"Hmm... yes... Motoko, I thought that my reason for being here would be quite clear to you." Tsuruko said. "It is time, little sister. It is time for you to inherit the School of Shinmei Ryu. It is time for you to return to Kyoto."  
  
Vincent's mind was slowly trying to digest what Tsuruko's words meant.  
  
/Shinmei School?/  
  
/Inherit?/  
  
/Kyoto...?/  
  
/Does that mean.../  
  
/Motoko will.../  
  
/No... it can't be.../  
  
/Can it?/  
  
Vincent's worst-case scenario seemed to be what is happening. Motoko was going to leave him. Or, at least she was going to leave him, but she didn't like the idea too. He could read it in her face as if she was an open book.  
  
"No..." Motoko muttered softly.  
  
Tsuruko's smile faded away. "No? What do you mean by no?"  
  
"O-Oneesan... I... I can't..." Motoko said. She didn't want to go back now, an she didn't want to go back anytime soon. But she knew Tsuruko would not let her go, unless...  
  
"Oneesan... I'm... engaged."  
  
/WHAT!?/ Vincent's mind screamed. He could not believe that Motoko was engaged to someone. If that was true, then what of her feelings for him? The case would be, that she was playing a very nasty lie on him... or to her sister.  
  
"Engaged?" Tsuruko emphasized on the word. Vincent had a feeling that such a word sounded ludicrous about Motoko. And he knew why.  
  
"Hai. Oneesan... I shall be married soon..." Motoko said, her head in a sort of bow. "I cannot..."  
  
"Wakarimashita..." Tsuruko said in a doubtful voice. "Then... can I know who it is you shall marry?"  
  
"H-Hai... Oneesan... it is... Hiroaki Urashima."  
  
Vincent's eyes widened at this statement. He knew how folly this was, but he decided to keep shut and play along. He knew that this was for Motoko's good. But, deep inside him he was feeling rather happy about this statement, no matter how ridiculous it was. It meant how much Motoko cared about him.  
  
"Hiroaki?" Tsuruko repeated. She looked at Vincent, as if she was looking deep within his soul. "You mean, you are engaged to my sister?"  
  
Vincent had a quick urge to say "no", because first of all, he hated lying. He had never tried to even fabricate lies to attack his stepmother or stepsister, and he didn't want to start now. But, Motoko needed him. Yes, it would seem to be a good 'white lie'. He gathered up all his resolve and said, "Yes... Tsuruko-san, it's true... I... love Motoko... and... I wish to have her hand in marriage."  
  
/That should do it.../ Vincent said. Tsuruko still had her piercing eyes on him, as if she already knew the truth. Vincent could not look at her in the eye, as he had told her a lie, a big, grave lie. Vincent prayed for something to break the silence.  
  
"Eh? Hiro-san, you didn't mention... yrrgh..." Keitaro was about to continue his sentence when Su jumped on his back, taking him down. "Marriage? Is that delicious?"  
  
"Well, not really Su. It's sort of hard for you to understand now, kiddo. But, as of now, just know it's not edible." Kitsune answered.  
  
"What's 'edible'?"  
  
"Mmmm... I see... I sense you do like her..." Tsuruko said. "But I'm afraid I don't believe you."  
  
"I..." Vincent said.  
  
"But, oneesan.. You've heard him.." Motoko interupted.  
  
"Yes... but word pf mouth is the easiest way to deceive a person. However, I want concrete proof that you are indeed a couple."  
  
"And that would be...?" Motoko awaited for the answer with great unease.  
  
"Hiroaki, if you really love my sister, then you shall kiss her... now."  
  
"Wh-what?" Vincent stammered. He had no problem with kissing Motoko, something so sweet that they both shared... while there was the two of them. But, here... in front of all of these people?  
  
"Hiro-san..." Motoko said softly.  
  
/This... This is for Motoko.../ Vincent thought. /For her... I will do anything./  
  
He slowly approached Motoko, and time seemed to slow down. The air was getting heavy, as the others who were in the room were also dying to see his reaction.  
  
"Motoko-chan..." Vincent had his back turned to the crowd when he held Motoko's face and lowered his head to it. He came closer... and closer... until...  
  
Motoko wasn't looking at him. Kitsune and Su were winking at her as they circled above her sister's head, showing Motoko that they were planning to cover her sister's eyes. She loved her Hiro-san, but now didn't seem to be the time for such emotions...  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Hiroaki tripped on a side table after Motoko had pushed away before their lips had made contact. "Ow... Motoko-chan... why..." Motoko made a gesture to tell Vincent to be silent, which he did immediately.  
  
Kitsune was cheering for the two trying to give Tsuruko the impression they did kiss. However, Tsuruko seemed unimpressed. In fact, their little trick didn't seem to work. "Very good, then. Now... Hiroaki... if you really love my sister, then, I want you to wash her back."  
  
Vincent was both shocked and scandalized to hear this. "You mean... take a bath with... Motoko?"  
  
"Yes... is there a problem?" Tsuruko's menacing smile began to reappear.  
  
"Well..." Vincent began.  
  
======================================  
  
"So.. That's your sister, huh?" Vincent asked Motoko later in the hot springs. Although Tsuruko had asked them both to bathe naked, he stayed a bit far from her, and turned his back so he can't see her.  
  
"Yes..." came Motoko's reply. Vincent was fighting the urge to turn around.  
  
"Motoko-chan... I need to ask you something..." Vincent said.  
  
"Y-yes...?"  
  
"Your sister... Whenever you make eye contact with her, I sense you fearing... something. Is there something wrong...?"  
  
"I... I didn't know how good you were at perceiving things." He heard her say. "Yes... I... am... I think... belittled would be a better word for it. My sister... She is... she was... the strongest... and best swordswoman in my clan... but... she left... for that man...."  
  
"I see..." Vincent said.  
  
"And she left me in charge of the dojo..." Motoko continued. "But... I told her I wasn't strong enough... truth be told, I will never be strong enough. That's why I..."  
  
"I understand..." Vincent said, not shifting from his current position. "But, don't believe that you can't be as strong or even stronger than she is."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes... I think you can be stronger than her. No, I just don't think. I KNOW you will be stronger than she is..." Vincent absentmindedly turned around, and found that Motoko had closed the distance between them... and that he was looking at her naked body.  
  
"Motoko... I'm sorry... I..."  
  
Motoko, a bit stunned by the situation, gradually recovered, covered her chest are with her left arm, and slugged Vincent as hard as possible with her right one. "PERVERT!!!"  
  
Vincent was caught off-guard, and it was a while before he recovered from the blow. When he was finally able to recover from it, he quickly turned away from her and said, "I'm... sorry..."  
  
"No... I should be the one who should ask for forgiveness." Motoko said from behind him. "I... I'm sorry I had to drag you into this mess."  
  
"No... its' okay." Vincent said, stars still spinning in his head. "But, you know... I thought you were serious about us getting married..."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Motoko said quickly. "I... knew that oneesan wouldn't let me stay here... so I had to make up a good reason as to why..."  
  
"I... understand..." Vincent answered her. "Then... when you told me you love me... was it also... a lie?"  
  
"No... of course not!" Motoko exclaimed. "Hiro-san... I love you... and I don't want to go there... because... because... if I leave this place... than I won't be able to see you again..."  
  
"Motoko-chan..." Vincent said. He felt her arms wrap around his neck ,and her bare chest against his back. "Aaaaaa... Motoko-chan..."  
  
"Why... don't you... like it this way?" Motoko whispered. Her breath was tickling his ear, and he had a very large urge to turn around, which he fought with all his resolve.  
  
"No... that's not it..." he said, his arms holding on to hers. "But... Motoko-chan... your sister... I don't know if I can lie to her any longer..."  
  
"Yes... my sister... I guess I should come out clean and tell her how I feel..." Motoko said, letting go of Vincent and standing up. "If you wish to stay here for a while..."  
  
"No..." Vincent said. "I'm coming with you. I have also lied to her, and I think I owe her an apology."  
  
After they had dressed up, Vincent, being the gentleman, led the way for Motoko, only to find Tsuruko standing outside the hot springs, together with the swanlike creature. And she wasn't smiling. She wasn't angry, either. It was rather a look of disappointment.  
  
"O-Oneesan...! I... how long have you been here...?" Motoko greeted her.  
  
"I was listening to you both." It was as if Motoko was hit by a large, invisible item. She was found out.  
  
"Oneesan... please forgive..." "I... I don't appreciate being lied to," Tsuruko said sternly. "but I do understand your reasons for wanting to stay here, little sister. Alright, then, I shall offer you a challenge. If you are successful, the I'll let you stay, and then I shall give you more time to sharpen your skills. But, if you fail, you will swear never to hold a sword again."  
  
"What is the challenge?" Motoko asked.  
  
"Defeat me in a sword duel."  
  
====================================  
  
It was the early hours of the night.  
  
It was raining.  
  
And it wasn't a slight drizzle, either.  
  
It was raining very hard.  
  
Cats and Dogs, one would say.  
  
Motoko was sprawled on the deck, blasted away by her sister's final attack. She tried to get up, but was forced to remain in a kneeling position, as Tsuruko was aiming the blade at her throat. Her hair covered her face, obscuring it from view, and she was bowing low, gazing at the broken remains of her treasured sword.  
  
She was defeated.  
  
But... how was she to win anyway?  
  
She was never strong enough to face her sister... no matter how strong she became, her sister was always stronger.  
  
"Stand up." Tsuruko said quietly.  
  
Motoko did not move.  
  
"Stand up." Tsuruko repeated. There was no warm smile in her face, only cold, merciless fury. One that burned brightly then. "You lost. So, you must bear the consequences. You are no longer a member of the Shinmei School. And, I do not think you are worthy of the Aoyama name as well. But, be strong. I shall await you in Kyoto if you find another path in life."  
  
Tsuruko walked away silently, the golden bird she has was following her in flight.  
  
Vincent and the others were watching the battle from the sheltered part of the deck. After Tsuruko left them without telling them anything, Vincent quickly began to walk towards Motoko to aid her.  
  
"Moto..." Vincent felt a firm hand clamp on his shoulder. It was Keitaro. He shook his head, motioning Vincent not to continue. Vincent paused for a while, nodded, and then gave Motoko one final glimpse before he left and got inside.  
  
Motoko was still there, unable to move, unable to feel anything at the moment except for the pain inside. She had lost everything...  
  
She gazed into the dark sky, and watched as the raindrops fell down on her.  
  
She was happy for the rain...  
  
The rain hid her tears...  
  
But the rain did not wash away her sorrow...  
  
=====================================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	13. Thirteenth Petal: Where I Belong

Winter Rose  
  
Thirteenth Petal: Where I Belong  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
====================================  
  
Thirteenth Petal: Where I Belong  
  
GAME OVER.  
  
The words were etched along blank screen, together with a lonely melody Vincent has heard for the 50th time for God knows how long he has been there playing. Tired, sleepy and annoyed, he had stopped himself from banging the laptop shut and throwing and crashing it against the nearby wall. Instead, he just put it at the side of his study table.  
  
He looked up, and saw a ray of light escape from the small gaps between the blinds and behind the glass panes he had installed in his windows. It was already morning.  
  
/Morning?/  
  
/I didn't realize it was that long.../  
  
Ever since he had gone inside and left the area where Motoko and her sister had fought, he felt that it was as if Tsuruko had already killed her, and taken her away from him. He would be alone again, and float randomly across life.  
  
He then fell back on his bed, and then sighed.  
  
/What a migraine./  
  
He knew that Motoko would be wallowing in her defeat right now, and that she also most likely didn't sleep as much as he did last night. He doesn't know of any possible solution to her problem right now, but he does know one thing. She was there for him when he needed someone. Now may be his turn to do the same for her.  
  
/I will make Motoko happy.../  
  
/No matter what it takes.../  
  
He stood up and searched his closet for a clean exchange of clothes. Finally, after deciding on a white shirt that had the words 'DON'T DO ANYTHING OVER 30' in front and a pair of long blue shorts, he got out of his room and proceeded to Motoko's room.  
  
"Motoko-chan? Motoko-chan? Are you there?" He called out while knocking.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Motoko-chan? It's Hiroaki. Can I come in?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
He checked if the door was locked. It wasn't.  
  
"Motoko-chan? I'm coming in, okay?" He said as he opened the door.  
  
When he got inside, he found that no one there. Instead, he found her room neatly arranged, and all items were placed in order. The only thing that didn't seem to belong in that room was him, the teddy bear he gave her for Christmas she candidly nicknamed 'Vincent-kun', and the lower half of her broken sword that was lying on top of her study table.  
  
He kneeled near the table, and picked up the broken remains of the sword she always carried with her with his two hands, and gazed at it for some time, thinking about how Motoko took her sword training seriously. He remembered one time last February, when she almost killed him when he sneaked up on her to surprise her. He was going to take her out to a concert, and maybe to the Tokyo Tower to show her Tokyo lighting up as the sun went down.  
  
He remembered... it was at the third floor deck. It was a Saturday, and everyone had plans on where to go that weekend, except for the two of them. Kei and Naru were visiting Naru's family and were to return that Sunday afternoon; Shinobu, Sara and Su were out with Haruka and Seta at the mall; Mutsumi went to Okinawa and was to scheduled to come back sometime next month, and Kitsune... well, he's not really interested in what happens in Kitsune's private life anyway.  
  
"You BAKA!!! Look what I almost did! Did you really want to die today?" Motoko said, helping him up while telling him off after he covered her eyes in a "Guess who it is?" game and she elbowed him in the stomach, grabbed him and threw him in a Judo-type attack she learned from school the other week, sending him helplessly flying towards the other side of the deck, where Motoko ran after him and almost stabbed his chest while he was still lying on the floor.  
  
"Ow..." That was all he could say. His back was still in pain, and he thinks he broke a few ribs when he fell. He is, after all, not as 'immortal' (as Kitsune puts it) as his cousin Kei.  
  
"I... sorry... I didn't mean to..." Motoko said slowly.  
  
"Don't mind... It's my fault." Vincent said as he wobbled a bit. He was good to stand in his own two feet, but he was still a bit dazed. "Anyway, I came here 'coz I got us two tickets to Yuu Asakawa's concert. They're for later. Want to come?"  
  
Motoko's face brightened. Vincent once told her how she loved Yuu Asakawa's music. "She has that... cool voice and all that." She would tell him when they would stop by a music store and see her albums or hear her singing on the store's top song list.  
  
"I would love to... But.. I have to train..."  
  
"Don't worry. It's for about 7:00 in the evening. You're training until then?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then, it's settled. But first, can you give me a massage? My back is killing me since I think you cracked my backbone really good when you beat me up... JUST KIDDING!!! JUST KIDDING!!!" he yelled and put up his hands the way Kei does when he saw Motoko unsheathing her sword.  
  
/This same sword.../ He laughed mentally on the memory. His left one wandered through it's the blade's length, caressing its broken edge.  
  
"Hiro-sempai?"  
  
The voice made him jump, and his index finger ran through the length of the sharp part, giving him a small but rather nasty cut.  
  
"Ouch..." He said as his reflexes pulled his left hand away from the blade and rested the tip of his index finger in his mouth, sucking out the small amount of blood that came out when he got the cut. He faced the other way and saw Shinobu looking at him. From the look on her face, she was also worried about Motoko. "Oh, Miss Shinobu, did you come to talk to Motoko too?"  
  
"Um... yes... kind of like that..." She said. She noticed him sucking on his left index finger. "Oh, Hiro-sempai, are you hurt?"  
  
"Just a little cut. Nothing big." Vincent said as he waved his right hand in a sort of manner telling her that there was nothing wrong. "By the way, you haven't seen Motoko anywhere too, huh?"  
  
"Well..." Shinobu said. "I just woke up. I haven't even gotten down and prepared breakfast."  
  
"C'mon, let's go down." Vincent said. "Motoko or any of the others who are awake might be hungry right now. And you know that they're very bad cooks." He added while grinning at her.  
  
"Hai!" Shinobu said, giggling a bit.  
  
Vincent used the white handkerchief he always carried with him to stop the bleeding as he and Shinobu went down the stairs. They were both going down the last flight to the ground floor area when they heard an audible "GAAAAAHHHH!!!" and something falling down. Vincent knew that scream had to be from Kei, and from no one else. Naru had gone to visit her family for a while, so it wouldn't have been her. So, he hurried down together with Shinobu, and they found Keitaro rubbing his back as he sat up.  
  
"Urashima-sempai, are you alright?" Shinobu said as she ran to his side.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Keitaro said as Shinobu and Vincent helped him up to his feet. "But, um... guys... don't you think the floor's a bit, um, shiny today?"  
  
"What do you mean shiny... WHOA!!!" Vincent had to cling to a wall to prevent himself from sliding. The floor was very slippery, indeed.  
  
"WHHEEEE!!! THIS IS FUN!!!" Su cried out as she slid across the floor on her belly.  
  
"Hey, dork, I know you love cleaning up this dump, but I think you're going too FAAAAAAAAAAR!" Sara was trying to say something offensive against Keitaro when she slipped on the floor and landed on her back.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!" Keitaro said to Sara as he got up. "And I just woke up too. So I didn't do this..."  
  
"You know who might play such a bad practical joke on us?" Vincent asked him.  
  
"Well, I don't think so. No one that would go as far as waxing the whole first floor too much anyway. Anyway, I'm a bit hungry. Anyone else hungry?"  
  
"Hai!" Su, Sara, Shinobu and Vincent said in unison.  
  
"Me too." Keitaro said. "Um, Shinobu-chan, can you please prepare and extra- big breakfast today? I didn't eat dinner yesterday, and I'm so hungry I could eat a whale."  
  
"Hai, Urashima-sempai!" Shinobu blushed as she glided to the kitchen.  
  
"She REALLY likes you a lot, eh? You're quite the lucky guy, Kei." Vincent said as he adjusted himself to gliding on the slippery floor.  
  
"H-Hiro-san! Don't think like that!" Keitaro waved both his hands as he blushed.  
  
"Alright." Vincent said as Su and Sara were racing by sliding across the floor on their bellies. "Um, anyway, have you seen Motoko anywhere? I haven't seen her anywhere."  
  
"Beats me." Keitaro said while shrugging. "I was going to bed, and I think she was still there on the deck."  
  
"I see..." Vincent said. "Um, Kei, if you see her, can you help me cheer her up? I... I'm not really good at those things, and..."  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Hiro-san." Keitaro said as he moved towards the kitchen. "It's my duty as the landlord to care about the welfare of my tenants. But still," Keitaro showed Vincent a face he wouldn't normally wear in front of the other tenants- a look of serious concern. "I think she took her loss against Tsuruko pretty hard. It might be she's still there at the deck I just hope we can make her stop sulking, and then maybe get her to prove herself one more time to her sister."  
  
"Tsuruko..." Vincent said, his face giving off an expression of silent anger.  
  
As they had neared the kitchen, they were taken by surprise by Shinobu, who was half-running, half-gliding into Keitaro, which resulted into both of them being knocked donw in a tangled heap.  
  
"Hey, where's the fire?" Vincent asked Shinobu candidly as she and Keitaro got up.  
  
"Um, there' no fire." Shinobu said. "But, Motoko-sempai... it's best if you come see for yourself."  
  
"Motoko? Where is she?" Vincent asked Shinobu.  
  
"She's there." Shinobu pointed in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"After thanking Shinobu, Vincent dashed to the kitchen, and found Motoko there. Or at least, he thinks she is.  
  
"Motoko?" Vincent asked the person who was busy tending some dishes at the stove. The person turned around and smiled at him. Vincent was very shocked.  
  
"Oh, Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, Hiro-chan. Are you hungry?"  
  
It WAS Motoko.  
  
But, it didn't seem like the Motoko he knows at all.  
  
For one, she wasn't wearing her usual gi and hakama. Instead, she was wearing something he knew she wouldn't wear in her normal state of mind.  
  
It was a maid outfit, like the ones his dad makes the workers back in his estate in Boston wear, except for the fact that her dress was blue instead of mint green. It didn't seem to be in her character to wear such.  
  
/Something's not right.../  
  
"Motoko... What... Why...?"  
  
"Oh, Hiro-chan, you must be hungry. Baka..." Motoko said as she knocked her head softly with her fist. "Don't worry, breakfast will be ready in a minute. Why don't you take a seat?"  
  
"Huh? What's going on here?" Keitaro asked as he got in. "Huh? Motoko-chan? What..."  
  
Vincent looked at his back. Keitaro, Shinobu, Su, Sara and Kitsune were watching Motoko intently as she was tending some dishes at the stove.  
  
"Um, Motoko-chan, do you know who waxed the floor early this morning?" Keitaro asked her.  
  
"Oh, so you noticed it too, eh? I kind of did some household cleaning while you were sleeping."  
  
"So you mean..."  
  
"Ayaa! So that's where that dress ended up!" Kitsune exclaimed, pointing at Motoko's maid ensemble.  
  
"YOU own that maid outfit?" Keitaro asked Kitsune.  
  
"Of course! Why? Do you want to see me in that?"  
  
"Um... Hey, that's NOT What I meant!"  
  
"Oh, minna-san, breakfast is ready." She said a while later to the bewildered crowd. Vincent took a while before he understood what was going on.  
  
/She was trying to forget yesterday.../  
  
/When she lost the rights to the Shinmei School.../  
  
Vincent found himself guilty of her loss yesterday. If it wasn't for him, she would have just agreed to come with Tsuruko and become a sword master. If it wasn't for him, Motoko would have been happy. Or would she?  
  
"There!" Motoko said. "Eat up, guys! You need your nutrition."  
  
"Uh... yeah." Vincent said as Motoko laid out the food on the table. It was some sort of vegetable dish, some miso soup, and a huge mound of (somewhat burned) rice. "Let's eat."  
  
For the remainder of the meal, there was an eerie silence. Vincent, to be honest, didn't really like this type of breakfast; he preferred some pancakes, some bacon, some eggs and whatever he could stuff himself(since sometimes he gets engrossed with playing online games or is too busy with fixing up Hinata Sou to care about lunch). But, he really wanted to make Motoko happy, so he just ate silently while eyeing her. She seemed okay, and was smiling... a rather pained/forced smile.  
  
However, being discreet wasn't always the way of the other tenants. Even Keitaro, who he knows wouldn't hurt anyone physically or emotionally seemed to fight himself from putting up a sour look.  
  
"BO-RING!" Su said as she dashed to the refrigerator to grab her favorite bananas.  
  
"Man, what is this? Rabbit food?" Sara was playing with her vegetables.  
  
"Um, well, no." Motoko said. "Actually, it's good for you. It has nutrients and..."  
  
"It's okay." Vincent said, putting down his chopsticks. The serving was quite small, and his stomach was still rumbling. "Um, thanks for breakfast, Motoko-chan."  
  
"Arigato, Hiro...!!!" Motoko's eyes widened in alarm as she saw Vincent left hand. It was still wrapped the white handkerchief, and a small amount of blood left a stain in it. "Oh, you're hurt! Here, let me treat you wound." She said as she examined the wound and all the while gripping Vincent's arm VERY tight.  
  
"Ouch... Um... Motoko-chan, I'm okay, alright? Don't mind it." Vincent said as he pulled his arm slowly away from her grasp.  
  
"Are you sure?" Motoko asked him.  
  
"Sure, I'm okay." Vincent said. "Why don't you sit down for a while and eat?"  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I have a lot of things to do today. And I've already taken mine." Motoko said, walking away from the kitchen.  
  
When they were out of her earshot, everyone except Vincent gave a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Can somebody just tell me what just happened?" Keitaro said.  
  
"Motoko WAXING, COOKING and then DOING THE CHORES?" Sara said whith her arms crossed over the table. "Man, I thought that was the dork's job."  
  
"Or maybe, she's going through her period." Kitsune said with her foxy grin.  
  
"You are SO perverted!" Keitaro said.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking about the period where she transits from being a girl to a woman!" Kitsune said hurriedly. "It's your fault you have perverted thoughts!"  
  
"Is there something wrong, Hiro-sempai?" Shinobu asked Vincent, who was looking very worried.  
  
"Um... no, nothing... I'm just still hungry, that's all." Vincent said, wiping away his look.  
  
"Ok, Wakarimashita." Shinobu said. "I'm going to prepare something for Hiro- sempai. Anyone else hungry?"  
  
"Hai!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Okay, then here I go!" Shinobu said with renewed vigor.  
  
Vincent looked on as Shinobu prepared another breakfast. He felt that this was sort of hurting Motoko, who was just trying to give them something sensible. Still, he wondered why she would do such things rather than practice her sword skills and show Tsuruko she is worthy.  
  
/Then again, Tsuruko did tell her that she can never hold a sword again.../  
  
Vincent knew Motoko was trying to forget about what had transpired yesterday.  
  
"Um, guys?" Vincent said.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Um, see... I think... Motoko's just trying to get over what happened yesterday. Um, if it's okay, can we give her a little room? At least, if she wants to help you out, let her, okay?"  
  
"No problem." Keitaro answered.  
  
"Yup." Su said.  
  
"Alright." Sara answered.  
  
/Well, at least things will be better now, right?/  
  
=====================================  
  
"Hey, anyone can tell me what they feel about the new Motoko?" Kitsune asked the other who were there at the dining room playing a game of scrabble at about 3:30 in the afternoon. "Hey, I've seen strange and pointless, but this takes the cake."  
  
"But, Kitsune-sempai..." Shinobu started.  
  
"Look Kitsune, I know she made a few mistakes." Vincent said. "But, hey, people do make mistakes."  
  
"Hiro's right." Keitaro said. "It's not a big deal. Come on, she doesn't have too much experience in that field, so why don't we let this go, okay?"  
  
"Hey, this isn't something really easy to let go." Kitsune said. "Hey, Shinobu, remember earlier this morning when she almost skewered you while hanging the clothes?"  
  
"Hai. Why?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"And how she would fuss about every single mess?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And how she gave me vinegar instead of sake?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And how she gave sweetie here some VERY concentrated coffee?"  
  
"Yes, I know that." Vincent said. He had gone to the kitchen for a cup of black decaf when Motoko offered to make him one. She gave it about 3 three spoonfuls and no sugar, which turned out to be very bitter. But Vincent didn't mind; he knew Motoko only meant well. "But, she's trying to become just like a normal person. She just wants to be like any of us..."  
  
"Yes, I know that well Hiro." Kitsune said. "But, there's such a thing as trying TOO hard. I mean, she can't just wake up one day and just be this different person. I mean, she's Motoko, not any other person. Face it, changes can never happen overnight. And especially for her..."  
  
CLANG.  
  
The sound of glass shattering and breaking on the floor. It came from the small area from the kitchen leading to the dining room.  
  
"Motoko..." Vincent looked and saw that she was the one who caused the noise. It was a pot of tea and some cups to go with it. They now lay broken on the floor.  
  
"I..." Motoko said, her voice quivering, her form shaking, her hair obscuring her face. But Vincent couldn't miss a few tears coming from her eyes. "Y-You didn't... want t-t-tea? W-w-well... I understand... I'll g-g- go now..." She walked briskly away, and then ran quickly.  
  
"Motoko-chan! Please come back!" Vincent said as began to go after her. Before he left the dining area, he gave Kitsune and the others a dark look and said, "Nice going guys!" and then ran quickly without giving another look behind.  
  
The door was left open, so it was clear she had run away from Hinata Sou.  
  
/She couldn't have gotten far.../  
  
He began to run and look for her. On the way, he would around for her. But, he didn't have much luck. He went around a bit, but still he was unable to see any trace of her.  
  
/She might have gone back to Kyoto.../  
  
/Nah... I think that's a long shot./  
  
The sky was growing somewhat dark, and not only because it was the twilight where night and day meet. The clouds didn't look good, and it looked like it was going to rain again. But that didn't scare him. He had to look for her, no matter what.  
  
After asking some other people about her, he walked up upon a small area he didn't seem to see earlier, or just didn't want to visit. A small park with a playground with a sandbox, a slide, a jungle gym, and some swings.  
  
/... I know this place. /  
  
/I used to play here.../  
  
He walked up to the sandbox and remembered how it was then.  
  
"Kei-san. do you know where Sis is?"  
  
"No... I'm sorry... I don't know."  
  
"Has she. left me.?"  
  
"No, Hiro... no... it's not like that..."  
  
"Did she... go to heaven. like my mom?"  
  
"I'm sorry... Hiro..."  
  
"Will she come back, Kei.?"  
  
"I... I don't know, Hiro-san..."  
  
"Am I. all alone?"  
  
"No! You're not alone! You have me! I'll be there if you need me, Hiro! Just give me a call and I'll be there to help you!"  
  
"Really, Kei?"  
  
"Of course! That's a promise."  
  
/Guess he really likes promises... And intends to fulfill them.../  
  
He walked around a bit and looked at the whole area. The slide hasn't changed a bit. It looks like they've repainted the jungle gym. He started to near the swings when he heard a noise.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Vincent whispered. He paused for a while, and heard some faint noise from the direction of the swings. He listened and moved slowly and quietly, so as not to startle whoever was there. As he got nearer, the voice was getting clearer.  
  
/Someone's... that person is... crying./  
  
He moved slowly, and then found a familiar figure, slumping heavily on one of the swings. The person had her back turned to him, and was looking up to the dark sky, perhaps looking for the trace moonlight. He knew who it was, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her.  
  
"Motoko?" he said softly. At once, Motoko looked at her back, and she saw him. As the lights only came from a post that was next to the walking area, the area was a bit dim, but Vincent had seen from her eyes that she had been crying a lot. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled a warm, welcoming smile. "I thought we lost you for good. I... I'm sorry if I or any of us said anything wrong... Please... let's go home now."  
  
He reached out his hand to her.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... But... I can't... Please... leave me be..." Motoko turned her back on him, turned and ran.  
  
Vincent just stood there, his arm still outstretched. He was unable to do anything to stop her from running away. He was unable to stop her from leaving him...  
  
/NO!/  
  
/I don't want to lose her too.../  
  
/But... she wants to be alone.../  
  
/How... how can I make everything all right again?/  
  
He lowered his arm, paused for a bit, and began to run again in her direction.  
  
"Motoko-chan! Please, don't go!"  
  
=====================================  
  
Motoko seemed like she had been running away for an eternity. She was happy to see Vincent caring for her, but, she knew she wasn't worthy of him. She was a total failure.  
  
"Motoko-chan, please don't go! Please wait! Motoko-chan!"  
  
/I'm sorry, Hiro.../ she thought. /I'm really very sorry.../  
  
She hid into a corner and was able to lose him there. When she looked around for him, she didn't find him, and she then looked to the sky.  
  
It began to rain, just like yesterday.  
  
"Great." Motoko thought out loud.  
  
/Even nature knows how much of a failure I am./  
  
She broke down and sat one the ground, leaning against the cold, hard wall.  
  
The rain was getting stronger, but she didn't mind. She felt a sudden weakness engulf her, and she began to feel heavy. Aside from that, her depression had her wishing she was gone from this world.  
  
/I... I can't do anything right.../  
  
/I can never be anything.../  
  
She then began to sob miserably again, the only thing she was able to do. Her strong and firm composure began to weaken, as her will was shattered. She began to shiver, as the rain poured on her and the night brought her no warmth.  
  
"There you are."  
  
She heard a warm, comforting voice. It was very soft, but it drowned out the rain. She looked up, and saw Vincent smile as he looked at her.  
  
"Come on, let's go home..." Vincent said. He was also soaked in the rain from head to toe.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... Hiro-san... but.. I can't anymore..." Motoko said. "I... I have no home anymore..." She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt really tired and unable to stand up.  
  
"No... that's not true..." Vincent said. "Your home is with us... with Kei, with Naru, with everyone. Please, don't do this to yourself. You're more than that."  
  
"But... Hiro-san... I... I'm just a pain to them." Motoko said. "I... I failed as swordswoman of the Shinmei School... that was why I tried to become just a regular girl... but... I'm so stupid. Kitsune's right. I was trying too hard. I'll never be anything but a failure."  
  
"No, Motoko-chan, don't do this to yourself!" Vincent said as he held her in a very tight embrace. "You're the strongest person I know. You taught me hope, and I believe you. We need you... I need you... Please, don't give up now!"  
  
"I... Hiro-san..." Motoko said, returning his embrace. "Thank you... I..."  
  
"Shhh..." Vincent cooed her. "Everything's going to be alright." He broke from the embrace and put his hand on her forehead. "Oh, my goodness, you're burning up! We have to get you back there as soon as possible."  
  
"Hiro-san..."  
  
"Can you get up?" Vincent asked her.  
  
"I... I don't think so..." Motoko said weakly.  
  
"Okay, then..." Vincent then picked her up with both of his arms, and began to carry her.  
  
"Hiro-san...!" Motoko blushed as she found herself in that position.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go home." Vincent said.  
  
The rain began to stop.  
  
"Hiro-san..." Motoko wrapped both her arms around his neck, and began to nuzzle against his neck.  
  
"You've gained some weight." Vincent said as they walked down the street back to Hinata Sou.  
  
"Shut up." Motoko said playfully. Her body had become very heavy, weary from what she had done during the day. Feeling perfect safety and comfort in his arms, she began to fall asleep.  
  
====================================  
  
Me: Damn, that was a bit hard to write, considering drama isn't my cup a' tea, it's the job of those persons who make the cheesy soap operas and reality shows we see on TV today(Days of our Lives, cheap WWE wrestling entertainment with cheap actors who 'wrestle', Chinese, Korean, Mexican, Spanish, blah and blah and so on and so forth). Okay, folks, time for me to get some sleep and dream of the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, if you wish to flame me on the reviews section, please make sure to leave an address so my Azuma Ninja can track you down and stealth kill ya, whichever way you want it(front, back, left side, right side, while jumping, while crouching, while their backs are turned, blowgun, etc). Even comes with a Ninja Item souvenir of your choice.  
  
Anyway, thanks so much for wasting your time on this fanfic.  
  
=====================================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	14. Fourteenth Petal: Game of Hearts

Winter Rose  
  
Fourteenth Petal: Game of Hearts  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
====================================  
  
Fourteenth Petal: Game of Hearts  
  
"How is she?" Vincent asked Shinobu as she and Haruka had moved out of Motoko's room.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just a slight fever." Haruka said in a calm tone, blowing puffs from a freshly lit stick of cigarrette. "I think it's due to exhaustion. Just let her rest for a while, and have her take the medicine regularly. She just went through a lot in such a short time."  
  
"Y-yeah..." Vincent nodded. He had just taken a shower, and was drying his hair with a towel.  
  
"That's good news!" Keitaro said with a relieved smile.  
  
"Exhaustion? Did Motoko eat that and became sick?" Su added.  
  
"No, Su." Shinobu said. "It means she's just very tired."  
  
"Well, um, anyway, I guess everything's okay now." Kitsune said, and for the first time Vincent saw her look very concerned. "I feel guilty about the way we treated her. I mean, she was just trying to fit in, and we didn't give her a chance."  
  
"Just forget about it." Vincent said. "What's important is she's safe."  
  
"True..."  
  
It was about 11:00 in the evening, and they were all in the hallway outside of Motoko's room. Vincent had arrived about an hour and a half earlier, carrying Motoko, who had fallen asleep, and of which both of them were drenched in rain.  
  
"I'll need to go back to the shop now." Haruka said. "I need someone to watch over her overnight or so. She might try to get up and try to something, but will pass out in the process."  
  
"I'm really sorry about this one, but Naru's train comes in at 8:30 in the morning tomorrow. She asked me if I could meet her at the station. But then, it's my job as landlord to see the welfare of my tenants." Keitaro said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll watch over her." Vincent said. "Naru needs you. And besides, my room's the closest to hers. I won't mind."  
  
"Okay, sweetie, we'll all go to bed right now. That means you two." Kitsune called to Su and Shinobu. "And, oh," She said as they were leaving. "Be gentle to Motoko-chan, okay? She's never... you know..."  
  
"W-w-what are you talking about!?" Vincent blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Tee-hee. You're so cute when your face goes red like that." Kitsune said mischievously. "G'night, handsome." She then blew him a kiss before disappearing down the satirs.  
  
And with that, she went down the stairs, leaving Vincent staring at blank space.  
  
"Um, well, I need to get some sleep now..." Keitaro said. "I'll be seeing you in the morning, Hiro."  
  
"You take good care of her." Haruka added.  
  
"Alright. Goodnight to you too, Kei. You too, Haruka." Vincent said as he slid open the door to Motoko's room.  
  
Inside, it was very quiet. The window was left open, letting the cool night breeze into the dimly-lit room. In the center of the room was Motoko lying in her futon, wrapped in a blanket, and a small, damp towel applied to her forehead. Also, Haruka and Shinobu had taken off her maid outfit, and dressed her up in a soft, white bathrobe. At her side, also inside the blanket, was Vincent-kun the teddy bear. Lying there on the floor next to her futon was a small basin, which Vincent knew contained some warm water.  
  
He sat himself on her side, looking at her for some period of time.  
  
/She looks so peaceful when she's asleep./  
  
/She's so beautiful.../  
  
/I'm sorry... Motoko... this was my fault./  
  
/If... I hadn't fallen for you.../  
  
/... then, this wouldn't have happened./  
  
/And you'd still be a member of the Shinmei School.../  
  
Vincent's hands reached for the towel on her forehead, and dipped in the basin. After squeezing the excess water out, he once again folded it in two and placed it back on her forehead. After which, something that was glistening next to the basin got his attention. He picked it up.  
  
It was the locket he gave her for her birthday.  
  
/Haruka must have taken it off when she changed Motoko's clothes.../  
  
He opened up the locket, and found that she had kept a picture there.  
  
It was a part of the picture they had taken in that photo booth last Christmas. It was the one where he had hugged her for the first time. He let out a small, forced giggle, and the closed the locket and set it down again on the ground.  
  
"Ohhh... Mmmmm..."  
  
Vincent was startled by the voice. He looked around, and saw that Motoko was the owner of the voice.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." he heard her say. "H... Hiro..."  
  
"I'm here..." Vincent said. But, upon looking at Motoko closely, her eyes were shut.  
  
/She's dreaming.../  
  
For a couple of hours, he would dampen the towel on her head with warm water, and then place it back on her head. As he did, he thought of how he could make things between them right again. He didn't want to lose her, but if he still held on, he might just hurt her in doing so. If he continued this way, she can never focus on becoming stronger. He was just getting in her way.  
  
Vincent looked on sadly. He soon began to feel sleepy. So, he went out of the room, careful not to make any noise, and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. After which he returned to her room. He knelt and lowered his head to hers.  
  
"Good night, Motoko-koishii..." Vincent whispered before giving her a kiss on the lips. It took a while before he had tried to break away from it, but eventually, he sat up slowly. He then set the pillow on her room's floor, lied down next to her futon, and covered himself with the blanket. His eyes kept focus on her, but after a while, his eyes became very heavy, and he had fallen asleep.  
  
========================================  
  
Motoko opened her eyes, and found herself staring at a familiar ceiling.  
  
/My room? How.../  
  
Motoko closed her eyes for a bit, and tried to remember what had happened last night.  
  
"Hiro..." She though out loud.  
  
/Hiro took me home.../  
  
/... in his arms.../  
  
Motoko took off the damp towel that was in her forehead, sat up slowly, and looked around her room. That was when her eyes found something lying down next to her futon. It looked like a crumpled heap underneath a blanket.  
  
When she examined it closer, she gasped a bit. It was Vincent, who was underneath the blanket, and was asleep facing the direction of her futon.  
  
/Hiro.../  
  
She sat near him, and just gazed at him. Memories of the first time she caught him sleeping on the deck flashed before her. Unable to stop herself, she lowered her body, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she was slowly rising, he heard groan, and he began to stir. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked at her, with the same caring blue eyes he always wore.  
  
"Ohaiyoo..." Motoko said while forcing a smile.  
  
"Mm... Motoko-chan!?" Vincent sprang up in surprise. "Why are you out of bed?"  
  
"I..." Motoko said.  
  
Vincent put his right hand on her forehead, and his left hand on his own forehead.  
  
"Mmmm... hey, looks like your fever's gone down. You were about 38 or something yesterday."  
  
"Hiro... thanks..." Motoko said. Vincent couldn't make out what her expression was since her hair was again blocking a good part of her face. But, she was smiling, which had a sort of positive tinge to the situation.  
  
"Hey, you know, I kind of looked up about some new anime on the internet lately." Vincent said, changing the topic to lighten the mood. "I kind of ordered the complete works of Rurouni Kenshin. I hope I could be like him. You know be able to use a sword as good as him to protect people. Of course, Kenshin's nothing compared to you, right?" He looked down at Motoko, waiting for her remark. "Hey, you don't like Rurouni Kenshin, huh?"  
  
"No... It's not that..." Motoko said weakly. "Hiro-san... please don't take this the wrong way, but... I think we should stop seeing each other..."  
  
Vincent's smile faded away quickly, and looked as if he was hit by something heavy. "W-what? I... I don't understand what you're saying..."  
  
"Please, don't make this any harder than it is..." Motoko said. "Hiro- san... you're a very good person... and I love you... but... I don't think I'm the one for you..."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course you are! Don't think about such stupid things!"  
  
"No... it's a lie... all a lie... I can never be anything... Hiro-san... I don't want you to be with a nobody... I don't deserve someone as special as you..." Motoko said, her voice breaking. She was looking at the floor, her hair completely covering her face. Vincent could see tears on the floor.  
  
"NO!!! That's not true!" Vincent said. "Motoko-chan... please... don't do this to yourself... I want you to be happy... that's what makes you special to me... I don't want no one else... I want YOU..."  
  
/DAMN!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO LOSE HER TOO!!! IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!!!/  
  
Motoko turned her back on him. He sighed and sat behind her. He embraced her tight, and kissed her neck. His kisses began to spread like wildfire, going down to her shoulders, which were a bit exposed due to her loosely fastened bathrobe.  
  
"No... please..." Motoko said, weakly trying to remove Vincent's embrace.  
  
Vincent finally broke off her. "I understand... But... Please remember... I love you, no matter what.... Goodbye, Motoko-chan..." He said. Motoko heard the door slide, and when she turned around, Vincent was gone.  
  
"Please... forgive... me... Hiro..."  
  
===============================  
  
"Ugh, Naru-chan, why did you have to bring so much stuff?" Keitaro was asking Naru as he heaved up a large suitcase up Hinata's stone steps. "I think you brought your whole house here..."  
  
"Oh, don't be so exaggerated!" Naru said, running up the steps. "Besides, who was it who said he'll carry my things and won't let me stress a muscle?"  
  
"Good point..." Keitaro said.  
  
As they got to the top of the stairs, they saw Vincent leaving via the glass door entrance to Hinata Sou.  
  
"Oy, Hiro! Where are you going?" Keitaro asked as he and Naru neared Vincent. He was wearing a red shirt that was black at the collar and at the sleeves, that was quite large for him, and was made of thick material. It was paired with some baggy slacks, and black rubber shoes. He was wearing the chain with the gold cross, and his eyes were hidden behind his pair of cool blue sunglasses.  
  
"Out for fresh air." Vincent said. His voice sounded a bit robotic.  
  
"Is something wrong, Hiro-san?" Naru asked while she examined Vincent's face.  
  
"No... nothing's wrong. I just want to go outside a bit." Vincent said in the same monotone voice. "Kei, please take care of Motoko while I'm gone."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Vincent nodded and began to go down Hinata Sou's stone steps.  
  
"That's strange..." Naru said.  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"Hiroaki." Naru said. "If you were telling me the truth about Motoko, he wouldn't just leave her like that. Something's really strange about this..."  
  
"I... see..." Keitaro said. "Well, anyway, he told me to look after Motoko, so I'll do that. C'mon, let's get inside." Keitaro shifted the bag so he can carry it easier, but he fell forward clumsily, and landed in front of Naru.  
  
"GRRR!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" Naru cried as she stood up and sent Keitaro flying towards the inn. There he crash-landed right in the living room floor.  
  
"Is sempai okay?" Shinobu said as she rushed to the impact site.  
  
"Well, judging by the angle and force of Naru's punch, I think she held back." Kitsune remarked.  
  
=============================  
  
Vincent took off his sunglasses. He didn't want Keitaro to see his eyes, which had gone red. A tear rolled down Vincent's right cheek, which he wiped off quickly as he walked away. He can't believe this was happening again.  
  
/Everyone I ever loved... they all leave me.../  
  
/Damn... it's a curse.../  
  
/Damn stupid curse.../  
  
He punched a nearby tree, of which he ended up being more depressed and with a searing pain in his right hand. He walked around, finding familiar places and not so familiar places. He took a ride on the tram and found himself on a more livelier part of Hinata Hot Springs. He walked around, looking for something to take his mind off things. While doing so, he bumped into a lot of people he doesn't know, and he didn't care to know. Finally, one item caught his eye.  
  
It was a jewelry store, where they displayed their collection of prized rings in front; with gemstones of diamond, ruby, emerald, sapphire and many others Vincent didn't know about. It brought back another memory.  
  
It was Valentines' Day afternoon, and Vincent and Motoko were going to Tokyo to spend a romantic evening together, when they chanced upon this jewelry store.  
  
"Kawaii..." Motoko said as she pointed to a ring on display. The whole ring was made of gold, with a heart-shaped design holding a small ruby stone in place.  
  
"An engagement ring..." Vincent said, thinking of the possibilities. "Almost every woman would dream about the day they get one from a person very special to them... because it means that they'll sealed the pact, and will have each other for the rest of their days."  
  
"An... engagement ring, huh?" Motoko said. She was smiling dumbly while gazing at the rings.  
  
"Um, Motoko-chan, are you okay?" Vincent waved a hand in front of Motoko's face.  
  
"Oh, gomen... I was just thinking..." Motoko said dreamily, which was of great contrast to her very serious demeanor.  
  
"Thinking about?"  
  
"Ah, forget it!" Motoko said, shaking her head. "C'mon, let's go already!" She grabbed Vincent by the right arm and pulled him to the bus station.  
  
Back in the present, Vincent was looking at the jewelry store's displays and was looking around for the ring with the heart-shaped ruby.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?"  
  
Vincent looked around and saw a young woman wearing a navy blue coat and skirt smiling at him, and was standing by the jewelry shop's door. She had short brown hair, and was wearing a headset with a microphone.  
  
"Um, uh... well... not really..."  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry." She said. "I was just intrigued about you looking at our displays. Pardon me for bothering you..."  
  
"No..." Vincent said. "Well, actually, I'm looking for this certain ring... one with a ruby on it, and the part where the ruby is set is shaped like a heart..."  
  
"Oh, that!!!" the saleslady exclaimed. "I'm sorry, sir. But yesterday, a guy with glasses and a van that almost crashed into the store bought it."  
  
"Oh... I understand..."  
  
"The lady who's going to receive that ring is pretty darn lucky..." The saleslady said. "That guy's really cute, and the ring is a one-of-a-kind masterpiece. If I had a boyfriend, I'd ask him to buy it for our engagement!" she said, blushing furiously and covering her red cheeks. "Well, anyway, I'm sorry for rambling."  
  
"No worry." Vincent said. "I'll be going now. Thanks for the info."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, sir. Please come again!"  
  
Vincent's smile quickly melted after leaving the jewelry store. Night had fallen, and he was wandering for hours, looking for a kind or familiar face. He staggered a while, until her found a bar that was called Blue Starlight. Kitsune once brought him to this place when she had invited him for a drink. There, she made him drink until he was too buzzed to stand, and then found his wallet in her room the next day, cleaned of its contents (except for his ID and credit cards).  
  
"Guess one shot won't hurt..." He said, and disappeared behind the door.  
  
=============================  
  
Back in Hinata Sou, Keitaro had just finished helping Naru carry her bags up to her room(without too much clumsiness this time around). He immediately proceeded to Motoko's room.  
  
"Motoko-chan, it's Keitaro. Can I come in?" Keitaro asked as he knocked on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
Keitaro sighed and opened the door a bit. Inside, he saw Motoko lying lifelessly on her futon, her eyes gazing at the ceiling. Slowly, he opened the door completely, and entered her dimly-lit room. He knelt next to her smiled at her as a greeting. Motoko returned the greeting with a very depressed face. Upon looking closer, he saw her eyes were very red, and that tears have just recently dried up on her face.  
  
"Motoko-chan..." Keitaro said softly. "You feeling better?"  
  
"Hai..." Motoko said weakly as she got up. "Why... why did you come here...?"  
  
"Well, Hiro asked me to check if you're feeling well. I'm really surprised at first. Motoko-chan, did something wrong happen between you and Hiro?"  
  
Motoko just looked at him sadly, tears threatening to flow down her eyes.  
  
"Motoko..."  
  
Keitaro was unable to say anything, because at that moment, Motoko threw herself at him, knocking him down. She was sobbing audibly and she was shaking in his arms.  
  
"I'm... so... stupid!!!" She said between sobs. "I... I let... him... go... just... like... that... now ... he... hates... me..."  
  
"No..." Keitaro said in the same soft tone. "No one hates you, Motoko-chan. We all lve you, especially Hiro..."  
  
"B-but..." Motoko continued. "I pushed him away..."  
  
"I don't think that will keep him away from you.." Keitaro answered. "No... Hiro loves you..."  
  
"But... what's there to love about me...? I'm just a no good, trying hard failure... I have thing to offer him..." Motoko said, hugging Keitaro tighter.  
  
"Listen to me, Motoko-chan!" Keitaro said in a strong voice which made Motoko flinch. "You don't need to be anything! You just have to be you! To tell you the truth, I've missed the old Motoko-chan, even if we haven't seen her for just 2 days. We don't need you to be the strongest, or to be the best. We just love you...that's all."  
  
"Urashi... Keitaro..." Motoko whispered, and she began to nuzzle against his chest.  
  
Keitaro's 'strong side' quickly faded, and it dawned on him that he was lying down, and Motoko was on him. And she was enjoying his company.  
  
/GAAAH!!! Don't think about such things right now, Keitaro! She needs you as a friend./  
  
/Gosh, I hope Naru won't see this, else she might think I'm trying to pull one on Motoko.../  
  
He sat up and motioned for her to lie her head on his lap. "Take it easy. Now, why don't we talk things over? I'm sure we'll find very good answers to those problems."  
  
==================================  
  
Kitsune Konno just got out of the press with a fat wallet. She had sold a few good stories, and she was filthy rich alright. Anyway, she was contemplating on just how she should burn her cash. In the end, she decided to think about it over a big glass of martini at the Blue Starlight.  
  
"Hey there, Takiko." Kitsune greeted the female bartender. "The usual."  
  
"Oh, hey Kitsune." Takiko greeted her. "I'll be with it in a moment. Oh, by the way, you're not the one who holds the record for most number of shots drunk in an hour anymore."  
  
"Whadya mean?" Kitsune said, her eyes opening slightly. "Somebody actually beat me? Who?"  
  
"Um, yeah. That person just happens to be... that guy." Takiko was pointing to a figure slumped up on the bar, lazily drinking another shot.  
  
"Okay, I'll be congratulating that guy." Kitsune answered. "He's a hero."  
  
She walked up to the man, and sid, "Hey, heard ya beat my record. Name's Mitsune, but you can call me 'baby'. What's your name, sweet..." She was immediately halted when she saw who it was.  
  
It was Vincent. He looked like he had been drinking for hours, and reeked of alcohol.  
  
"H-hey... if it isn't Kitsune So, how's everything?"  
  
"H-Hiro? What are ya doing here?" Kitsune said, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm just having a good drink " Vincent said, downing another bottle of sake. "Hey, bartender lady! Gimme another bottle! "  
  
"Coming." Takiko sighed.  
  
"Where did I go wrong, Kitsune?" Vincent said. "One day, I had Motoko... I was so happy... But, today, it's all gone."  
  
"Don't think about that..." Kitsune told him.  
  
"I hate this damn life." Vincent sighed. "Motoko hates me, my father hates me, my stepmother and stepsister hate me, and now, you guys will hate me too..."  
  
"No one hates you, Hiro." Kitsune siad firmly. "Motoko doesn't hate you at all. She just needs some time alone, I guess."  
  
"Damn, I wish that was true..." Vincent said before his head hung on the bar. Kitsune looked closer and found that Vincent had passed out.  
  
/Okay... so what now?/ Kitsune thought. She didn't want to abandon Vincent, but she doesn't know if she can take him back to Hinata Sou by herself.  
  
"Excuse me, Takiko. I have to make a phone call. Can you watch over sweetie here?"  
  
"Now sweat."  
  
After thanking Takiko, Kitsune went outside and whipped out her mobile phone. She pressed a few keys, and soone enough, the one she was calling picked up.  
  
"Hello, Seta-san? It's Mitsune. No, I'm not asking you out! But if you want to... Anyway, can you pick me up at the Blue Starlight? Why? Well, um, it's kind of a long story..."  
  
==================================  
  
"You feeling better?" Keitaro asked. Motoko was still lying down, her head on his lap.  
  
"Yes... a lot better..." Motoko sighed. "Thank you... Kei..."  
  
"It's my duty as a landlord to see to it that my tenants are well-fed and well-cared for." Keitaro said.  
  
Motoko felt a lot of comfort in her position. Also, she felt a bit guilty. There he was, the man she had learned and loved to hate, caring for her. "Kei... why do you do this...? I mean... I've said and done all those things to you... yet..."  
  
"It's crazy isn't it?" Keitaro said, smiling. "I don't know how to say this, but... I love you."  
  
Motoko's eyes grew as large as saucers when she heard the last remark. "You...love... me...?"  
  
"Sure!" Keitaro replied. "In truth, I love you all! I love Naru-chan, Su- chan, Shinobu-chan, Kitsune-chan, Sara-chan, and you, Motoko-chan. I love you all... for being with me has made me feel very special, with the exception of being blasted away every now and then."  
  
"Oh... I understand..." Motoko's heart rate returned to normal.  
  
"Um, Motoko-chan... you thought... when I said 'I love you', I meant it in a different way, huh?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I thought so." Keitaro said thoughtfully. "Well, I could have said it that way, but you know about my promised girl, right? And what about Hiro? I don't want to take you from him."  
  
"Hiro..." Motoko said sadly. "I wonder how he feels for me now..."  
  
"He feels the same." Keitaro said. "Well, hurt, but yet the same. You know, I was really happy for him when you told him you love him. When we were younger, he was always a loner, and every kid we know laughed at him, and beat him up. No one considered him a friend, and they'd always make fun of him when he is looking for his sister. I was really happy, now that he has found his happiness..."  
  
"You're right... but... first... I need to talk... to ane-ue..." Motoko said, standing up. "I need to set things right..."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Keitaro cheered her. "The old Motoko is coming back!"  
  
"Hai..." Motoko said, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her robe. "Arigatoo, Kei. If it wasn't you who told me that, I don't think I would do it... I'll be on the train to Kyoto right away!"  
  
"Okay, but first, rest for now." Keitaro said. "I'll help you out, okay?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot... I... don't have a sword..." Motoko sighed.  
  
"Don't worry!" Keitaro said. "I've got the sword part handled. I just want you to rest for now, okay? It's about 8:00 in the evening, so I'll just bring the food up here."  
  
Keitaro returned after some minutes with a tray of food and a long item draped in cloth he slung on his back.  
  
"Here, your dinner. You'll need your nutrition." Keitaro said.  
  
"Um, Kei... what is that?" Motoko pointed to the item wrapped in cloth.  
  
"Oh, this?" Keitaro removed the cloth and lay the item in front of Motoko. "This is a treasure of the Urashima family, the Dark Blade 'Hina'. I don't exactly know it's called the Dark Blade, but I think it'll do, huh?"  
  
Motoko took the blade in her hands. She felt an uneasy aura emanating from the blade. Thinking it is because of her sickness, she quickly dismissed the feeling. She unsheathed it, and saw that the blade was abnormally dark- colored. "Well, I guess it's called 'Dark Blade' because of the blade's color."  
  
"Kind of." Keitaro said. "Anyway, you should eat. Once you have fully recovered, we can go and defeat Tsuruko!"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Of course! I, Hiro, Minna-san. We will all be there to help you. And a cute girl like you shouldn't wander to Kyoto alone. You might be attacked by perverts and all that."  
  
"The only pervert I know who is foolish enough to do that is you, Urashima, and I don't think you're a match for my abilities." Motoko said, her brave smile returning little by little.  
  
"Haha, maybe so. Okay, so I'll check on the others now, okay? You rest so you can be up on your feet in no time."  
  
"Um, Urashi... Kei..." Motoko said tentatively.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you..." Motoko stood up to him and cupped his face.  
  
And she gave him a kiss...  
  
====================================  
  
"Ayaa!!! I need some help here!" Kitsune said as she opened Hinata-Sou's door with one hand and supported Vincent with the other.  
  
"Oh, Kitsune, what happened?" Naru rushed to Vincent's other side and helped Kitsune.  
  
"Found him buzzed at the Blue Starlight." Kitsune told Naru. "He's out cold. Why don't we just let him lie down on the living room couch for a while?"  
  
"Kitsune-sempai, what happened to Hiro-sempai?" Shinobu practically ran all the way from the kitchen to the living room.  
  
"Man, did he get poisoned?" Sara asked.  
  
"Why is Hiro-oniisan knocked out cold?" Su added.  
  
Kitsune related to the what had happened.  
  
"And he was drinking the whole time?" Naru asked.  
  
"Hai." Kitsune answered. "I think it's best we let him sleep here in the living room for a while, and then talk about it in the morning."  
  
"I think so..." Naru said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Shinobu-chan, Su- chan, Sara-chan, you can go to your rooms now. I'll just get him a blanket and then be off to bed too."  
  
"Hai." Shinobu, Su, and Sara nodded in sync.  
  
=============================  
  
Vincent woke up that morning, having a big migraine and a major hangover. After he had emptied the contents of his stomach, he went to the living room and found Naru there.  
  
"Ohaiyoo, Hiro-kun." Naru greeted him.  
  
"Narusegawa? But, how did I end up..."  
  
"Kitsune found you and brought you home. Do you remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Vincent said, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Naru asked.  
  
Vincent took a deep breath, and let out a big sigh. "I don't know where I went wrong, Naru. Or maybe I'm just cursed. It's that every time I try to be close and love a person, something always happens that someone takes them away from me. It's just, I'm tired of being alone. But, I don't think I'll ever find someone. Everyone hates me. Sis left me. Anne did too. And Now, Motoko's left me too. I just don't know what to do..."  
  
"Hiro, Motoko didn't leave you." Naru answered. "And we don't hate you. In fact, we were very happy to have you here. You're very intelligent, cool, and handsome on top of that." Vincent blushed a bit when Naru made her last compliment. "Don't beat yourself up for nothing. Listen, Motoko needs you, and you need her. You two are meant for each other, so don't just give up, okay?"  
  
Vincent sighed again and smiled. "Thanks a lot, Naru. You don't know how much that helped."  
  
"Hey, I'm a friend. What are friends for?" Naru said. "Anyway, you should get going and talk things over with Motoko. I heard from your cousin that he'll be coming with her to Kyoto and will help her fight Tsuruko. You should also go."  
  
"Thanks again. But, I think I'm not ready to talk to Motoko yet..."  
  
"It's okay. Take your time, and cheer up for Kami's sake! You'll grow older faster if you don't smile!" Naru said.  
  
"Kei's a really lucky guy... he's got you." Vincent said.  
  
"Are you kidding? Me and that pervert? Not by a long shot!"  
  
"Yeah, right. Well, I'll be in my room, fixing up some things if you need me." Vincent said. He stood up and walked to the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Hiro, wait."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Here's a little something to cheer you up, handsome." Naru said as she moved up to him.  
  
The next thing Vincent knew, soft, warm lips were pressed against his.  
  
Little did they know someone had seen this little event. Motoko was on her way to the kitchen when she saw Vincent stand up, and then Naru standing up too, and kissing him. He didn't resist.  
  
A tear ran down Motoko's eye as she rushed up the stairs.  
  
=========================  
  
Okay, guys, another chapter done. Sorry for updating so late. I was on a small writer's block for a while, so I had to get rid of it. Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed. And um, sorry in advance if this chap didn't live up to the others...  
  
Anyway, after this fanfic, I'm planning on a fanfic about Choudenji Machine Voltes V (Ultra Electromagnetic Machine Voltes Five), the very first anime I've seen (around 1991-1993) and one of my most beloved ones. It's a 70's super robot series with 40+ episodes. But, unlike the super robots before it, it had an amazing story. I'll give an overview to those who have not seen it yet:  
  
Note: This is based on the English dub. I don't know the Japanese names.  
  
Boazania, a powerful military planet who has people that have horns and people wh don't invades Earth with the lead of Prince Zardos, the nephew of Emperor Zambogil of Boazania. All seems lost, until a top secret military force in Camp Big Falcon Island (a small island near Japan which is in the actual shape of a bird in flight, with a building that has a Falcon design) found five promising youths to pilot the five Volt Machines, hulking mobile weapons capable of protecting the world from Boazanian foes. When things take a turn for the worse, these five Volt Machines can Volt In (in a Flying V style of forming together) and create Earth's ultimate champion: VOLTES V!!!  
  
Steve Armstrong, Bert Armstrong(a.k.a Big Bert) and Jon(a.k.a Little Jon) Armstrong are members of the Voltes team which pilot the Volt Crewzer(V5's head), the Volt Panzer(V5's torso) and Volt Frigate(V5's legs) respectively. Their father, Dr. Ned Armstrong, was the one who developed Voltes Five, and was said to have died in an accident more than ten years ago, a few months after Jon was born.  
  
However, during a mission in which their mother lost her life protecting them, she revealed that Dr. Armstrong was indeed very much alive, and was being held a prisoner in Boazania. Not only that, but the brothers are of Boazanian blood, for their father was a true Boazanian, though he had no horns. For in Boazania, having no horns was the sign of a slave.  
  
Thus, with their comrades Mark Hunter (Volt Bomber; V5's Arms and Hands),Jamie Robinson (Volt Lander; V5's Feet; only female member of Volt Team), the whole Earth Defense Federation led by Commander Robinson (Jamie's father) and the staff of Camp Big Falcon, they hope to rid the world of the Boazanian invasion, and at the same time finally be reunited with their long lost father.  
  
The story isn't as deep as Macross, but it is one of the best I've seen so far. One may compare this one to Combattler V (Voltes V and Combattler V are both made by the same person, Tadao Nagahama), but Combattler is a kid flick when compared to the depth of V5's story.  
  
Voltes V's OP theme, "Choudenji Machine Voltes V" is very addictive(esp. because it is played everytime they Volt In), and the ED theme, "Chichi wo Motomete"(I Want Father) is one of the best songs I've ever heard in an anime.  
  
Well, that's all. I'll be back in a few with the next chapter.  
  
=========================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	15. Fifteenth Petal: Kyoto and the Big Tree

Winter Rose  
  
Fifteenth Petal: Kyoto and the Big Tree  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
====================================  
  
Fifteenth Petal: Kyoto and the Big Tree  
  
"Well, we'd best be going." Keitaro was talking to Naru about three days later in the courtyard of Hinata Sou. Motoko was at the base of the stairs, waiting for Keitaro to finish talking with Naru.  
  
Motoko had fully recovered from her fever, and she was going to Kyoto together with Keitaro to face her sister. But, as well as she might seem, she was hurt deeply inside, wound that can't seem to heal no matter what she did.  
  
"Um, Kei, what about Hiroaki?" Naru asked.  
  
"Well, if you can please try your hardest to persuade him to come to Kyoto." Keitaro said. "We have to bring them back together. I can't bear to see them in this state."  
  
"Alright." Naru sighed. "But, I don't know, okay?"  
  
"As long as you tried, it's OK." Keitaro said, moving away. "Well, gotta be going now. We have a train to catch."  
  
"Um, Kei..." Naru called out weakly. Keitaro looked up to her. "Be careful, okay?"  
  
"Wow, Naru caring about me?" Kaitaro said. "What's next, The sky falls?"  
  
"Shut up." Naru said. "I just want you and Motoko to come back safe, okay?"  
  
"If you say so." Kaitaro said. "Ja, ne."  
  
Keitaro turned his back and joined Motoko.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Don't you want to... say goodbye to Hiro before we go?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Is there a problem, Motoko-chan?"  
  
"N-not at all... I... just don't feel like it."  
  
"Okay..." Keitaro said. "But, seriously, Motoko-chan, if you have something you need to get off your chest, please feel free to tell me about it."  
  
"What do you mean, off my chest?" Motoko asked. "Are you up to something again, Urashima?"  
  
"No! It's a figure of speech, okay?" Keitaro said as he covered himself from an impending blow.  
  
"I know. I'm just joking." Motoko said. "Anyway, thank you for accompanying me."  
  
"Think nothing of it." Keitaro said as he entered Haruka's teashop. "Aunt Haruka, we're going, okay?"  
  
"Just... be careful." Haruka replied, smoking a fresh stick of cigarette. "Anyway, how long do you think you will be gone?"  
  
"I don't actually know." Keitaro said. "Maybe for a few days if all is well. Please take care of things while I'm not around."  
  
"Of course, what do you expect anyway?" Haruka said. "Let those girls starve and die?"  
  
"Arigatoo, Haruka-san. We'll be leaving now."  
  
"Take care, Keitaro."  
  
Keitaro moved outside and he met with a firm-looking Motoko.  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
"Motoko-chan, seriously, if you want, we can still  
  
=========================  
  
Vincent was again sitting cross-legged on the rooftop, viewing the city and sea beyond.  
  
He saw Keitaro and Motoko leaving, most likely to Kyoto and defeat Tsuruko.  
  
/I should help her.../  
  
/Then again... I might just be a disadvantage to her.../  
  
Motoko was avoiding him, and he knew that she needed for him to give her some space. He didn't know what to do make everything alright again, and he never might.  
  
But, what hurt him the most was to see Motoko in tears, and he was unable to comfort her. He was so close, and yet, his touch could never reach her, as he tried his best so that they could not see each other.  
  
Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of the times he and Motoko had shared. Every happy moment flashed before him.  
  
/Anne... I tried.../  
  
/But... I failed.../  
  
/No... there is no happiness in this world for me.../  
  
Vincent buried his face in his hands. He knew that he should have just closed his heart to everyone and just died alone. That way, he could hurt no one no more. That way, the pain inside could not have intensified.  
  
"H-Hiro-kun?" he heard a voice say.  
  
Vincent looked up and saw Narusegawa by his side.  
  
"Naru-san... it's you..." he said weakly. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, it's nothing about me." Naru said. "It's about you, Hiro-kun.I'm really worried about you... you... haven't eaten well, and you stay here day in and out. You might get sick."  
  
"I... just let me die." Hiro said. "I'm a cursed man. I don't deserve to live."  
  
"No! Don't say that!" Naru said. "You may have made mistakes in the past, but it's in the past! Don't let that control you! You have to move on. And Motoko, she needs you more than anything in this world. Please... please be there and be strong for her..."  
  
"I..." Vincent began to say slowly. "... thank you for your words, Naru... but... don't tell me how to feel..."  
  
Naru was shocked by these words. Slowly, she backed away from him, and when she found the strength to stand up, she turned away from him. "Hiro-kun... please... don't do this to yourself...." She said as she left via the door.  
  
Vincent was alone again, the way he wants to be.  
  
He resumed staring into blank space, and wishing he would just eventually lose his life and hurt anyone no more.  
  
===========================  
  
"So, any luck?" Haruka asked Naru later that morning.  
  
They were seated inside Haruka's teashop, discussing Vincent's behavior.  
  
"No... he's still as depressed and as stubborn as he is." Naru sighed. "AT this point, I think it's an impossible case."  
  
"No, not really." Haruka replied. "Just give him some more time and that'll do it."  
  
"But time is something we don't have right now, Haruka-san." Naru replied. "It might be too late..."  
  
"I just hope it's not..." Haruka said, disposing a burned-out cigarette and reaching for a new one.  
  
"I hope so to..." Naru said.  
  
========================.  
  
Shinobu Maehara had just finished rinsing the clothes and went up to the deck to hang them dry. She had gotten to the deck when she saw Vincent sitting there, looking at the horizon.  
  
"Ohaiyoo, Hiro-sempai..." she greeted him.  
  
No answer. Vincent was still staring at blank space.  
  
Shinobu put down the load of clothes she was carrying, and sat next to him. "Giro-sempai.. This about Motoko-sempai, isn't it?"  
  
For some time, there was silence. Finally, deciding not to be rude, Vincent broke the silence. He isghed heavily first, and then began to speak slowly.  
  
"Motoko... she's the only person I've for like this in such a long time. I... I don't want to lose her, but, I might end up hurting her more. I'm... I'm both afraid of letting her go, and hurting her if I hold on. Stupid, isn't it? I... I guess I'll just forget about her... and then, I'll just move back to Boston and just let myself die alone. I... I'm sorry I had to tell you all this, Shinobu... but... I don't know what to do."  
  
More silence. Finally, Shinobu spoke up.  
  
"Hiro-sempai... there's something I want to tell you..." Shinobu began.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's about me... I... ever since I met Urashima-sempai, I have always loved him."  
  
"You... love Keritaro, huh?"  
  
"Hai." Shinobu said. "But... Naru... and Mutsumi are closer to his heart than I can ever be... it hurt a lot when I realized that. So... as much as I loved Urashima-sempai, I knew he couldn't love me back the same way... because there is someone else in his heart. But, if it makes Urashima- sempai happy, then it's okay.  
  
"Then, you came into the picture, Hiro-sempai. You were the almost the same person as Urahima-sempai... handsome, smart and caring, though you were a bit cold at first. I... I wanted to be close to you... because I saw Urashima-sempai in you. I hoped that you could feel the same for me...  
  
"But... unfortunately, Motoko-sempai captured your heart. I... I didn't really want to accept it at first, because I thought it was so unfair... I wanted you... but she..."  
  
"Shinobu-chan, I didn't know..."  
  
"It's okay, Hiro-sempai..." Shinobu said with a smile. "I... realized that you two were truly made for each other. So, please don't let her go... you know that she loves you very much, so..."  
  
"Shinobu-chan... thank you..." Vincent said and embraced Shinobu. "Thanks... I didn't know what to do, but... thank you for helping me see..."  
  
Afterwards, he stood up and was about to go down the stairs when he turned around and asked her, "Do you need some help with the laundry?"  
  
"No, Hiro-sempai. I'll be just fine."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Vincent made a mad dash down, and didn't stop until he found himself in front of Haruka's teashop.  
  
"Haruka-san... I'm going to Kyoto."  
  
"Eh?" Haruka and Naru were still chatting when Vincent entered.  
  
"I... I'm going to Kyoto to help Motoko." Vincent said with conviction. "I... I..."  
  
"Cool down, Hiro." Naru said. "If you're going to Kyoto, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Naru-san... thank you..."  
  
"Okay, but we'll leave tomorrow in the morning, okay? I need to fix a few things before we go."  
  
"Fine." Vincent said. "One day won't hurt... I think..."  
  
/Wait for me, Motoko... I'll be there for you.../  
  
=================================  
  
"No, no! This isn't working out!" Motoko sighed, falling to her knees.  
  
"No, Motoko-chan! Don't give up!" Keitaro said, kneeling by her side. "We have to defeat Tsuruko, no matter what! But we can't defeat her if you give up now!"  
  
Keitaro and Motoko woke up that early morning so Motoko could begin her training. Tsuruko had given them three days to prepare themselves, both Motoko and Keitaro, and then they could challenge Tsuruko in a duel.  
  
"You can use any means of combat you wish. You must defeat me fairly in a duel within or after three days. If you win, I shall let you become a student of the Shinmei School again."  
  
"And... if we lose?" Motoko said, expecting the worst.  
  
"Then... you... and your friend over there... are to wed."  
  
"Kei... I... I'm sorry I dragged you into this..."  
  
"It's alright, Motoko-chan." Keitaro said. "It's not your fault."  
  
"But... Kei... what if..."  
  
"We lose tomorrow?" Keitaro cut her off. "I... I don't know if we can win, but if we don't... it's not so bad..."  
  
"But... Narusegawa..."  
  
"I don't want to think about it at the moment. But, if we do lose to Tsuruko, then... I guess..."  
  
The two had stopped their conversation when Motoko's 4-year old niece, Nanami, approached the two.  
  
"Motoko-obasan, someone wants to see yoo."  
  
"Who could it be...?"  
  
"It's two people... a man and a woman. Am I a good girl?" Akiko said.  
  
"Hai, Nanami." Motoko said, placing a hand on her niece's head. "A good girl. You go inside while I go see who they are, okay?"  
  
"Hai!" Nanami said and ran off.  
  
"Who could it be...?" Motoko thought out loud.  
  
"I... I guess I know who they might be..." Keitaro told her.  
  
Sure enough, when the two approached the gate, they saw Vincent and Naru there.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Keitaro, Motoko." Naru greeted them. But Vincent was silent he stole a glimpse at Motoko, who also gave him a slight glance.  
  
Their eyes met, if only for a millisecond's fraction. They then looked away from each other.  
  
"Um... Hiro-san... Naru-chan, please come inside I shall inform Tsuruko about you being here." Keitaro said as he ran off.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Naru said as she went after him.  
  
Vincent and Motoko were left there, alone.  
  
He wanted so much to say something to her... anything that could break the silence. But he wasn't able to. He didn't have the courage to speak.  
  
A voice inside Motoko was urging her to pour out her feelings to Vincent: how much she felt for him, the hurt she felt when she saw him with Narusegawa, and how she needed him. But, she couldn't bear to talk to him. In fact, she was unaware that Nanami was there until her niece tugged on her gi.  
  
"Motoko-obasan? Motoko-obasan, do you want to play?"  
  
=========================  
  
"AND YOU JUST AGREED!?" Naru shrieked.  
  
"I... I didn't have any option at that time.." Keitaro said weakly. "I... I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't you understand how serious this is!? Marriage is not just something you do everyday! For most people, it's sacred!"  
  
Keitaro had filled Naru and Vincent in on Tsuruko's conditions. While Naru was fuming about it, Vincent only looked on silently, and didn't seem to mind much.  
  
"I already told you I'm sorry!" Keitaro said defensively. "I... I just wanted to help Motoko out, that's all."  
  
"Kei is right..." Motoko said. "This... everything... was all my fault. He only wanted to help me like a good friend. Please... don't be angry at him for doing such."  
  
Naru was cut short by these words, her mouth open, but no words were coming out.  
  
"You... you... IDIOT!" she said sharply as she stormed out of the living room.  
  
Vincent wasn't paying too much attention to the their conversation as he was busy playing with Nanami.  
  
"GAHAHAHAHA!!! I am the evil dark beast who east little girls! And I will eat YOU!!!" Vincent said as Nanami ran while laughing.  
  
"Ha! Yoo'll have to catch mee, first! And I know the SHIN-MEI Style! I'll use the ZAN-KOO-SAN on yoo!!!"  
  
"GAAAAHHH!!! HELP ME!!! SAVE ME!!!" Vincent let himself be taken down by a four-year old kid, who then tickled him furiously.  
  
Motoko took one last look at Vincent before she and Keitaro left the room to continue her training.  
  
/I... I will grow stronger./  
  
/But not for him.../  
  
/I will grow stronger for myself.../  
  
========================  
  
Naru had stopped running. She was tired, and was very frustrated.  
  
/How!? How could he agree to such a... a... ridiculous statement!?/  
  
/I... I thought he loved me.../ /That idiot!/  
  
She was still panting for breath when she heard swishes from a sword.  
  
/Who.../  
  
She didn't have to look far to see who it was.  
  
Tsuruko, Motoko's sister, was standing on a rock in the middle of a stream, working on her kata.  
  
Naru watched her for a bit, admiring her graceful and precise movements. It was then that Tsuruko has stopped training and faced her way.  
  
"You're one of my sisters friends... Naru, right?"  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
========================  
  
"Why did you make both such a ludicrous and dead serious proposal to them?" Naru asked. "Do you think of your sister as a robot!? She has feelings, you know. You can't just joke around with things like marriage."  
  
Tsuruko and Naru were sitting cross-legged by the stream, watching the water run by. Tsuruko closed her eyes and replied in a firm voice to Naru.  
  
"A promise is a promise. If they fail, they will exchange vows there. I... she gives me no choice. Motoko, I want her to understand how serious the way of sword is. The strength and future of the Shinmei School is in resting in her shoulders. I... want her to work really hard so she can exceed anyone here."  
  
"But..." Naru said. "If that was what you wanted, why did you put her in such a situation?"  
  
"I want her to understand the seriousness of this matter." Tsuruko said. "I want her to be as serious and as firm as she can. But, should she fail, I wouldn't consider it a total loss for her. That Keitaro, he is a very nice person..."  
  
"But, can't you see that Motoko loves someone else!?" Naru blurted out. "She's torn between becoming a sword master and being with the person she loves most! What about Hiroaki? Don't you know how many people you might hurt if you continue this?"  
  
"I... I understand the matter." Tsuruko explained. "But, this is not only about testing Motoko. It's about her finding the answers to her problems."  
  
And, without another word or glance at Naru, Tsuruko walked away.  
  
Naru was still reflecting on what Tsuruko had said when Keitaro came running.  
  
"Naru-chan! I... I'm glad I found you." Keiatro said, panting and collapsing in front of her. "I... I'm sorry about all this..."  
  
"No, you're not!" Naru answered. "You had the power to stop Tsuruko, Keitaro Urashima! But why didn't you!?"  
  
"Naru... I..."  
  
"Unless... you also have feelings for Motoko!" Naru gasped. "No... how could you!? You know how much Hiroaki loves her!"  
  
"No! It's not like that at all!" Keitaro said, a hint of anger in his tone. "I... I just want to help her, that's all! You... Motoko... Shinobu... Kitsune... Su.... Mustumi... I want to be there to help you all..."  
  
"Then, why don't you just marry Motoko if you wanted to help her so much in the first place!?" Naru gasped at her own fit. She then tried to apologize softly, but Keitaro cut her off.  
  
"Naru-chan... it's true that you, and everyone had become a part of me that I see you not just as friends, but as my family. But, please don't misunderstand it for something else." Keitaro took a deep breath before continuing. "I've already told you how much I love you, and nothing will change that. What I mean is... no matter what happens, it'll still be you here in my heart, Naru Narusegawa."  
  
Naru looked on with sad eyes as Keitaro sighed and stood up and began to leave.  
  
"Keitaro... wait..." Naru said.  
  
Keitaro turned around to see Naru throwing herself at him.  
  
"I... Keitaro Urashima... I... I'm sorry..." Naru sobbed.  
  
"It's alright..." Keitaro said. "But, one thing, Naru-chan. Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, I love you, Keitaro!"  
  
Motoko Aoyama was behind a large Sakura tree, trying to find Keitaro when she heard every word of their conversation.  
  
/Why...?/  
  
/Why am I feeling this way?/  
  
/I should be happy for the two of them... yet.../  
  
/I've felt this way before.../  
  
/Back then... when ane-ue married.../  
  
/I.. I am in love with Keitaro... but.../  
  
/It's wrong.../  
  
/He loves Narusegawa.../  
  
/And Hiroaki..../  
  
/I... I don't know.../  
  
"Kami, what do I do!?"  
  
=========================  
  
Vincent was playing hide and seek with Akiko (with him as the it) when he found that he took a wrong turn. He had been walking for some time, until he heard the running of water.  
  
When he decided to investigate, he found a small stream, from which he washed his face. He looked around and saw that it was going to grow dark soon. He had to find his way, or he would get lost for sure. He was trying to find directions when he heard someone's voice.  
  
"Kami, what d I do!?"  
  
Vincent rushed to what seemed to be the direction of the voice, and he froze when he found it was Motoko.  
  
"M-Motoko... chan..."  
  
"H-Hiro... san..."  
  
The two looked at one another for a period of time, before their eyes drifted off away from each other.  
  
/I... Motoko.../  
  
"Motoko-chan..." Vincent began. "I... I want to help you..."  
  
Motoko wasn't looking at him, and was looking the other way. She soon began to walk away.  
  
Vincent ran after her, and held her shoulder. "M-Motoko-chan... please talk to me... was there... something I did?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHAT DID YOU DO!? You..." Motoko cried to him. "You kissed Narusegawa! How should I feel after you did that!?" She faced him, with tears shining in her face.  
  
"I..." Now he understood. "Motoko-chan... this is all a big mistake... I... that was nothing..." Motoko still looked at him angrily. "I...I must admit that the kiss... felt good. But, it didn't feel right. The way it is with you..."  
  
Motoko's face changed from anger to sorrow. "I... I'm sorry..."  
  
"The reason I came here..." Vincent said. "Was to tell you... that I can't live without you... Motoko-chan... I... I can't... I don't... I'm not strong enough to let you go!"  
  
Vincent broke down and fell on all fours. "I... I'm scared... I... I can't do it..." He said between sobs. "Please... I... I need you... I don't want to let go... I don't want to be alone again... I'd rather die than lose you... Please... don't leave me..."  
  
Motoko was shocked by all this. Her Hiro-chan did love her, and she jeopardized this by asking him to let go. She quickly fell beside him and hugged him close to her. She could feel him shaking as she held him close to her chest. "Hiro-chan! Yes... I'll never leave you..." she said, her tears falling like crystal drops on his hair.  
  
"Motoko-chan..." she heard him say, his voice a bit muffled by her gi. "I... I'll do my best... to protect you... My life is yours..."  
  
"Shh..." Motoko whispered calmly, motioning him to say no more. "Hiro- chan... never again... I promise you... I'll do... my very best... to defeat ane-ue... so we can be together..."  
  
"And... I'll be there... to protect you..."  
  
Vincent rose his face to hers, and took in the sweetness of her lips. He then closed his eyes, and thought of nothing more, as he enjoyed her warm embrace.  
  
Motoko was taken aback by his sudden movement, but then eased out and returned the kiss. She had missed it ever since she had tried to distant herself away from him.  
  
/But no more.../ she thought.  
  
Vincent broke away from her lips (and yet so soon, they both thought), and rested his head on her shoulder. "Motoko-chan... what if.... you and Keitaro lose tomorrow?"  
  
"Then... I... must admit defeat. A promise... is a promise."  
  
"I... see..."  
  
"But... no matter what... I mustn't lose... I must... defeat her..."  
  
"I... know you will.." Vincent whispered against her ear. "And... I'm sorry you had to see this side of me... I... I felt so helpless..."  
  
"It's alright..." Motoko said. "I'm happy you did... my Hiro-koishii..."  
  
And there, underneath the sakura tree they stayed for a period of time unmeasured. The moon had fully risen when they had decided to return to the Shinmei dojo.  
  
=========================  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
YAWN!!! Tired, tired, and tired. I got myself a good job today (though a part-tine job, but hey, it's pays!). It's about encoding data of a remittance center, and they pay a good $8.00 and hour, too. Well, may be good news for me, but bad news for you guys, as I will hence become even slower in updating my fanfics. According to my sked, the only free day I've got is Sunday (which is, 7 hours Mon-Fri, then 5 hours during Saturdays), so expect most of the update to happen during that day.  
  
Speaking of updates, I'm so, so sorry I failed to update this for about 3 weeks in a row! I had to do a lot of things with regards to college and job applications, so I could help my parents. Help them in what way? Help them in such a way that I'll just spend me own money in buying games and accessories for my PC and consoles!  
  
Anyway, imagine how surprised I was when I saw those reviews! Whee!!! I love you guys!  
  
Hououza - hey, the guys who's always there to encourage me. Thank you, you don't know how much you've helped. And about the ring... just read on to find out.  
  
nightingale - thank you so much for pointing that out! As I've said, I've just gotten into Love Hina at the time, so I didn't have too much knowledge then. With that aside, thank you for a very constructive review.  
  
Ayame Keiji the Penguin Queen - no, I didn't spell "Ohaiyoo and Arigatoo" wrong. If you spell these words in hiragana form, they are syllabicated as: A-RI-GA-TO-O, and O-HA-I-YO-O. So, technically, that's how they are spelled in Romanji.  
  
And to the guys who asked why Motoko had to see the you-know-what, by now I think you know the reason.  
  
Okay, that is all. See you next time.  
  
Oh, wait! Let me ask you one thing: DO YOU THINK I NEED TO HIRE MUSES? These Author notes aren't really very exciting when you're all alone.  
  
=========================  
  
Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	16. Sixteenth Petal: Shiawase

Winter Rose  
  
Sixteenth Petal: Shiawase  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him ^_^.  
  
====================================  
  
Sixteenth Petal: Shiawase  
  
The sun rose high in the sky the following day, as Motoko was meditating silently in her room.  
  
It was today that she and Tsuruko had agreed to settle their battle, and the sooner it wold end, the better.  
  
Motoko pondered on how she could be able to defeat her sister. She remembered the promise she and Vincent made to each other the other day...  
  
"Hiro-chan... never again... I promise you... I'll do... my very best... to defeat ane-ue... so we can be together..."  
  
"And... I'll be there... to protect you..."  
  
/Hiro-chan.../  
  
Vincent's face became more angelic that time. He and Motoko were close enough to beyond lovers; they were soulmates. Whenever anyone would be that close to her, she would feel embarrassed flustered. But with him, it seemed... natural. She loved it... the feeling of breath tickling her ears, his touch that melted the walls of her heart, and his smile that, as if a rare bloom that blossoms only once in a year: you would long very much for it, and when it is there, it's the most beautiful thing you have laid your eyes on. Motoko knew that in order for them to be together, she had to defeat Tsuruko.  
  
/But... can I?/  
  
Motoko remembers that her sister was known as the "Scourge of Demons", the strongest kendoka of their clan. How was she to wain against that?  
  
/No! I will win! I know I will.../  
  
/Even if it is against... ane-ue.../  
  
She was still thinking when someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Motoko-chan, Tsuruko is waiting for you in the courtyard. Are you ready?" Keitaro's voice sounded from the other side of the door.  
  
Motoko's eyes opened. She took her weapon, the Hina Blade Keitaro had given her, and rose up. She was about to leave the room when she noticed the pendant Vincent had given her for her birthday. She took it in her hands and opened it, viewing the picture of her first date with Vincent that Christmas Eve. She closed the pendant, wore it around her neck, and hid it under her gi. Then, she opened the door to a very serious-looking Keitaro.  
  
"Hai. I am ready."  
  
========================  
  
"Tsuruko-san, why is the courtyard designed like this?" Naru asked Tsuruko. The courtyard was fitted with a small shrine, and seemed as if it was the place for a marriage.  
  
Everyone was there. Vincent was playing with Nanami, Shinobu, Sara and Su, trying to get his mind off the matter. All of the others from Hinata Sou had arrived early that morning. Naru had informed them of the matter, and they were there to support Motoko and Keitaro to their full extent. Kitsune and Mutsumi were chatting with Naru, and Haruka and Seta were talking to each other, with Seta trying to give Haruka a small jewelry box that was covered in velvet cloth. When she opened it, it was a heart-shaped ruby ring. Haruka blushed at the gift.  
  
"If Motoko and Urashima lose today, they shall exchange vows right away." Tsuruko replied.  
  
"I see..."  
  
Their conversation was cut short when Motoko and Keitaro had arrived. Both looked very serious, and looked very determined and confident of their victory.  
  
"So, it is time..." Tsuruko said.  
  
Motoko nodded. "But... if I may please do something before this battle..."  
  
"Go ahead." Tsuruko said. "I shall wait."  
  
Motoko walked up calmly to where Vincent and Nanami were. Vincent froze as Motoko held him, cupped his face, and drew him in for a deep kiss.  
  
Vincent was taken aback, but he found out why Motoko had done that.  
  
/This might be... the last time I ever feel this kiss.../ he thought. He closed his eyes, and felt her warm lips pressed on his, while one hand was tracing her cheek, and the other caressed her hair. He saw a tear roll down her left cheek, which he brushed off with his finger. He felt Motoko's arms wrap around his shoulders, not willing to let go.  
  
But, in time, she did, first parting his lips and hers, then loosening her embrace, until her hands rested on her sides. Without another word, she turned her back on him, and stood beside Keitaro, ready to confront her sister.  
  
Vincent just stood there, the fingers of his right hand pressed against his lips. He would shed no more tears for her. He knew that she would win... she had to win...  
  
/But... what if she doesn't...?/ a voice inside him thought.  
  
The kiss more painful than Motoko bidding him farewell. It was because it may be the last time he will be with her. If she loses, then, he will be damned again to loneliness. He remembers when he felt a kiss like this, about three years ago.  
  
********************************  
  
"Tee-hee... Vincent... I'm... sorry... you had to see me like this..." Anne said weakly as she saw Vincent in tears by her bedside. "Please... don't cry..."  
  
They were in the hospital, right after the doctor had apologized because he was unable to anything more for Anne.  
  
"I... I can't help it, Anne." Vincent said. "Anne... why didn't you tell me about it? You... you lied to me, Anne... I... I... want to save you... but... I... I... feel so... so weak..." He covered his face in his hands. "Why? Why will it end like this? Why!? I don't understand! It's so unfair! Why!?" He rambled as his two hands left his face and settled on the bed .  
  
"Vincent..." Anne said weakly, using what had remained of her feeble strength to hold Vincent right hand with her left. "I'm... sorry... I didn't... want to worry... my... best... friend..."  
  
"Anne... please... don't leave me..." Vincent pleaded. "I... I don't know how to say this... but... Anne.. You... you've been so special... to me... I love you so much... more than a friend... and... I have a lot to share with you... please don't..."  
  
"Vincent..." Anne said in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I... love you... too..."  
  
Vincent's heart skipped a beat. He was overjoyed, yet overcome with depression. He wanted to share it with Anne, somehow...  
  
He moved closer, and closer to Anne, until he could feel and hear every breath. His lips closed in on hers, and when they met, Vincent felt a surge of warmth heat up his body.  
  
He enjoyed the kiss, but was still in deep depression that this may be the first, and the last they will share. His tears fell from his eyes and settled on Anne's face, before they slid down her now pale and lifeless cheeks. He did not want to let go, but, finally, he did. Slowly he rose, of which all the time his eyes kept focus on Anne.  
  
"Anne... I... I'll never get over you...."  
  
"Shhh... don't worry... My... dad... always said... 'No one is made for loneliness.' I'm sure... you'll find... that one... I hope... she... takes... good care of you..."  
  
****************************  
  
Vincent returned his focus on the battle, which had already begun while he was giving thought.  
  
Motoko had decided to take the offensive, and was striking at Tsuruko with utmost precision and speed using the Hina Blade. But, Tsuruko was ready for her. She parried her blow for blow with such ease that she was smiling wickedly as she did. Motoko lunged forward, hoping to catch Tsuruko off- guard, who had kept steady and counterattacked. Motoko had almost no time to protect herself from the blow, which knocked her backward.  
  
/She's... she's too strong.../  
  
/NO! I can't quit! I must... I must win... no matter what.../  
  
She began to assault Tsuruko with blasts of ki. Tsuruko countered each attack with her own, and they volleyed attacks for some time.  
  
He heard Sara, Su and Kitsune say "Oooh" and "Aaah", clearly impressed by the fight. But, rather than delight at the display of strength, Vincent was worried about what could happen to the two. They were using real weapons, and should one of them lower her guard, she might either get severely hurt or... die.  
  
The battle went on, but he saw that Tsuruko was clearly gaining the upper hand. She had seemed to have gone faster, and her attacks fierce and relentless. He knew Motoko was overwhelmed, and soon enough, she was barely able to parry her sister's attacks, much less launch an attack herself.  
  
"Kei, why don't you help her?" Naru shouted to Keitaro, who was just standing there at one side of the battlefield.  
  
"What can I do against THAT!?" Keitaro asked. "I still have a life ahead of me, and I don't want to die today, okay?"  
  
"Hey, oniisan, catch!" Su threw Keitaro a metallic circular object.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"One of my new Super Bombs! It's KABOOM is very big!" Su shouted to him.  
  
At once, Su's 'Super Bomb' emitted light. A few seconds later, it exploded in a good radius of the two fighters, sending Keitaro up into the air and forming a cloud of black smoke around the area. When the smoke cleared, they found that instead of helping Motoko, it worsened her situation. She was knocked off balance and Hina, her weapon, was flung several feet away from her. Tsuruko was still standing there, not even phased. Keitaro then landed on the ground with a hard THUD, unconscious.  
  
Motoko found herself cornered against a cherry blossom tree, disarmed, exhausted and breathing heavily. On the other hand, she saw that her sister still in top condition, as if she was just standing there and had been doing nothing. It was as if the explosion was nothing to her.  
  
"You've grown a bit stronger, Motoko." Tsuruko said to her quietly, as if they were not fighting. "I'm very impressed. However, you have still much to learn. I suggest we rest and continue this another day..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Motoko cried, still breathing heavily. "No... I... I will... win... today... I... I can't give up now..." But, even as she spoke, she felt her strength being drained away.  
  
"Then... I guess you leave me no choice." Tsuruko sighed. "Forgive me..." Tsuruko then began to charge up a ki blast.  
  
Motoko knew it was over. She was defeated. She fell back on the tree's trunk, closed her eyes, and waited for the blow to come.  
  
"FUUIN NO RYU SEN!!!"  
  
But... rather than feeling the force of a blast, She felt a strong breeze rush past her. When she opened her eyes, she could not believe what she saw.  
  
Vincent was standing in front of her, arms outstretched, and had seemed to block Tsuruko's attack.  
  
"Uuugh..." Vincent groaned, falling to his knees. The hit he took was a powerful one, and its force mangled the shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Hiro-chan!!!" Motoko cried out, rushing to his side.  
  
"... Motoko... remember... when... I... told... you... I... will... protect you?" Vincent said in a calm voice, his face obscured by his hair.. "I'm... just... keeping... my... word..." He stood up, with some difficulty, and he was facing Tsuruko. There was no kindness in his eyes, only a silent aura that emanated energy. "I... I may not know how to fight, but... I... I am strong enough... I won't let anyone hurt you... ever again."  
  
Motoko just sat there, looking up to him. She was going to say something when they suddenly heard a cruel laugh. Looking around, she was very surprised from where it came from.  
  
"N... Naru?" she asked weakly. "No... it isn't you... your ki..."  
  
"Very perceptive, little girl." Naru said in an unearthly voice. It sounded like hers, but it had a really cruel hint to it. Naru brushed away the part of her hair that was covering her eyes, revealing that her right one was normal, and her left one glowed red with a dark aura. "Ah... I would like to thank your friend for releasing me from my curse. Now, I am very hungry, and your souls... they are full of vitality I see." With that, Naru brandished an item in her right hand. It was the Hina Blade.  
  
"No... it can't be..." Vincent said. "Why would Kei..."  
  
"Hiro-chan, what is it?"  
  
"That sword... it's Hina, the Dark Blade. When I was still young, my dad told me about it in a story... that it bound the soul of a demon inside... who lures people into using it, and then... the demon takes over his or her body... and then uses him or her to take the ki of other persons to make it stronger."  
  
"Accurate enough." The possessed Naru said. "Well, let the feast begin." She said as she dashed quickly toward Tsuruko, who was caught off-guard. Naru paused in front of her, and then punched her hard in the abdomen. Tsuruko cringed, and she was going to fall down on her knees if hadn't been for Naru holding her. Suddenly, to everyone's shock, Naru gave Tsuruko a kiss on the lips. Tsuruko's became wide open, before they shut slowly. After a while, Naru pulled out of the kiss, and Tsuruko fell unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Hee hee... she was... indeed delectable." Naru smiled a dark smile, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "Now... who's next..." her eyes began to focus on Shinobu. "How about you... little girl?"  
  
"Stay away from her!" Motoko cried.  
  
Naru shot a dark look at Motoko. "What are you going to do about it? You can't even be true to yourself."  
  
Naru struck a nerve, but Motoko was unable to do anything about it. She knew that the demon was telling the truth.  
  
Shinobu was shaking, but she was unable to move away. But, as Naru was closed on her, Vincent went in between them. "You will not touch the girl."  
  
"And what will you do?" Naru said, smiling maliciously.  
  
"This." Vincent rushed towards Naru, and before she could react, he gave her a kiss in the lips. At once, Vincent felt a dark prescene take over his body, which he began to feel no longer.  
  
When he was a child, Grandma Hina would tell hims stories of the Hina Blade, which he thought of as fairy tales. One time, she told him that if a person was possessed by the demon, the demon can be take out of him of her by kissing the person on the lips, transferring the spirit from one person to another by mouth.  
  
He knew that he had to do something. He couldn't let anyone else be harmed by the demon or harm someone because he or she was under the demon's influence. Now, all taht he needed to do was to be able to take control of his body. But, even if he did what was he to do to the demon?  
  
Then, an idea sprang up in his mind. Yesterday, Motoko was practicing a move that was used to defeat demons without harming anyone else. It was one of the strongest and most complex moves of the Shinmei Ryu Technique. It was done by enveloping the weapon in ki so that it will strike only evil, but much ki is needed to execute it. But, she was having difficulties perfecting it. An imperfect version of that attack will still make her strike anything like a normal sword. Vincent knew it had to be the answer.  
  
/But... what if she fails?/  
  
/What... what will become of me...?/  
  
/No... I trust her.../  
  
His vision had seemed to grow dark, but he saw Naru let go of the Hina Blade, and fall to the ground. Someone was beckoning him to relax, to let it do everything. But Vincent had tried to resist. He found it very hard, as the demon thrashed his body left and right.  
  
Everything was a whirl of color, and he was feeling pain in every part of his body as the demon caused it to ram himself against a tree. He could hear noises, but the noises were distant. He found that the demon had driven him mad... he could hear himself screaming. He could also hear Motoko screaming. He had to do something...  
  
He struggled against the demon inside, slowly having his right hand reach his pocket. There, he pulled out the folding knife a friend of his gave to him, and with one had, flicked it open. His right hand shaking, he raised it, and plunged it against the upper part of his left arm.  
  
Pain...  
  
Vincent screamed in pain as he felt it in his left arm. He could hear the demon screaming too. After which, when he opened his eyes, he found that he was once again capable of moving his limbs, but something was still restricting them, like heavy weights on his body. With his eyes returning focus, he looked around. He saw Naru, Tsuruko and Keitaro were still unconscious, Shinobu had fainted and Su, Sara and Kitsune were tending to her, while Haruka and Seta were trying to revive the others who had passed out. Mutsumi, for the first time ever since he met her, was both shocked and horrified.  
  
He took a small look at his body. He was unable to move his left arm, which meant that it may be broken. His shirt was torn and stained with his blood, and he was finding it hard to keep an even footing.  
  
And there, in front of him, on her knees and eyes red with tears, was Motoko, sprawled beside Tsurko's unconscious form.  
  
"Motoko-chan..." he whispered. His right hand doprred to his side, with the  
  
"Hiro-chan? Is that really you? I'm so glad..." Motoko had found the strength to get up, and was going to run towards him.  
  
"NO! Don't come... any closer..." Vincent thundered, making Motoko flinch. "The demon... it's still here within me... Motoko-chan... you... have to... use the... Ni no Tachi..." Vincent said, fatigue bearing down on his body. And from inside him, the demon had seemed to figure out that he was tired, and began to take over his body once again.  
  
"But... Hiro-chan... I... I can't..." Motoko sobbed. "What if... I fail? Then you... you will..."  
  
"I trust you, Motoko-chan..." Vincent replied. He could feel that he was losing control of himself again. "HURRY!!!"  
  
Vincent smiled when he saw that Motoko had picked up Tsuruko's sword, stood up, and was focusing her energy while her eyes were closed. She then opened her eyes, and then began to lunge herself at Vincent, her blade shining brightly. He lost control of his whole body, but it was too late for the demon to do anything.  
  
"HIROOOO!!!" Motoko cried out as she attacked with a horizontal slash, the force of her ki and her momentum all poured out on it.  
  
Vincent could only see her blade flash by his body, and then he heard himself scream once again, this time the demon had emitted that scream. He felt himself falling, and hitting the ground. When he had stopped falling, he found that he had fallen. A searing pain rose from his felt arm, but the pain was much more in his chest.  
  
"Hiro! Hiro!" He heard Motoko call. Soon, he felt his upper body being raised. It was Motoko. "I... I'm sorry! I... I failed!"  
  
In the background, he could distinctly hear Kitsune scream, "Someone call an ambulance!"  
  
"No..." Vincent whispered. "You... defeated a demon... your sister... will be really proud of you... I... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Please don't leave me..." Motoko sobbed. "I... I don't want to live alone again... I want to be... with you... please..."  
  
"I... I don't know..." Vincent whispered, laughing bitterly. "It... it might be too late for me... but... I have no regrets..."  
  
"No, please don't talk like that!" Motoko cried. "I... I love you! Please... don't..."  
  
Vincent felt his strength was almost gone. With what seemed to be the last of his efforts, he raised his right hand, and used it to embrace Motoko around the neck. "I... love you... and I... have found true happiness... with you..."  
  
Vincent's vision became darker and darker. He began to feel nothing more. He knew he could not fight it. The last thing he felt was his right arm falling gracefully from Motoko. Then, he knew nothing more.  
  
/Yes... I am happy.../  
  
=========================  
  
"Hiro-san! Is what I heard from Takeshi-ojisan true? You're moving to America?"  
  
"Hai... Kei-san... but... I don't want to go there..."  
  
"Why? There you can see Mickey Mouse and Disney!"  
  
"But... Kei-san is not there... I will be alone again..."  
  
"No! Hiro-san will never be alone! Because I'll always be there with you! Look! I drew a picture of us together!"  
  
"Kei-san..."  
  
"See? As long as you keep this picture of use together by your side, I'll always be there with you! So, cheer up, okay?"  
  
"Hai! And I'll be strong, so no one can take anyone, or anything away from me again..."  
  
"That's a good dream, Hiro-san! I'm sure it will come true!"  
  
"What about you, Kei-san? What is your dream?"  
  
"Me? Well... it's hard to explain..."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"Oh, and Hiro-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If yu go back here to Japan someday, just call me and we could share my room again, okay?"  
  
"Hai... Arigatoo, Kei-san."  
  
"Well, take good care of yourself, Hiro-san."  
  
"You too, Kei-san."  
  
=========================  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
The title, "Shiawase", I think roughly translates to "happiness".  
  
And this last part, yes, this is a flashback. It's the time when Vincent was going to leave for the US.  
  
Well, here we go, another chapter. I'm sorry for its short length (when compared to the other chapters), but I'm not really good at writing battles and all that. Anyway, the question on your mind is...  
  
IS VINCENT DEAD?  
  
Well...  
  
You'll find out next time. Review if you see fit.  
  
========================= Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


	17. Seventeenth Petal: Love and Swords

Winter Rose  
  
Seventeenth Petal: Love and Swords  
  
Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. All copyrights and legal papers are belonging to him .  
  
====================================  
  
Seventeenth Petal: Love and Swords  
  
/Yes... I am happy.../  
  
Vincent saw nothing but darkness after that... like going to sleep when night comes...  
  
==========================  
  
/So... this is death?/ Vincent thought.  
  
He felt like he was standing on something, but it was too dark to see what it was. He took a step forward.  
  
He didn't fall.  
  
He took another step. And another. Then he began to pick up the pace and walked. The, the walk became faster, and broke into a run. Vincent was running in the darkness, knowing not where he was going.  
  
/Wh-where am I?/  
  
/I can't see anything.../  
  
/Is this... death?/ Vincent looked around and he saw that everything was still in the dark. He fell to his knees. He seemed to be standing on firm ground.  
  
/Just... an endless path of nothing...?/  
  
/Motoko.../  
  
/I want to see... Motoko.../  
  
"Brother, why are you crying?" he heard somone speak. The voice... it sounded so familiar, but... it was so long...  
  
"Sis? Saemi!?" Vincent called out. "Saemi!? Is that you?"  
  
"Of course, you baka." he heard someone reply. Then, before his eyes, a figure stepped out of the darkness. A young girl, having chin-length dark- brown hair, a pair of gray eyes, and was wearing pink shorts and a white blouse.  
  
/This is... this was... what she was wearing when../  
  
"Hiro-chan, you've grown a lot..." Saemi replied with a giggle. "It seems I can't really call you Chibi-san now, hai?"  
  
"Sis..." Vincent let out a small laugh, thinking that this was sort of some crazy dream the dead would dream of. His right arm extended to reach her shoulder, and he found that he could touch it. His other arm reached for her face, and he was able to cares it. With tears in his eyes, he took his elder sister in his arms (who he thinks is forever frozen in her age when her death came), held her tight, and all the tears he have kept for so long, all those tears he wanted to shed for her but cannot flowed out of his eyes. Yes, he had found her at last, after these long years. "I missed you... so much..."  
  
For a while, there was silence. Only Vincent's sobs were heard by the darkness. Then, Saemi began to speak. "Chibi-san, you missed me? But, I was always by your side..."  
  
"What... what do you mean?" "Chibi-san, do you really think a person leaves her loved one when she dies? Ikenai wa, in contrast, she watches over the person she loved most when he or she existed in the world. In my case, it's you, Chibi-san."  
  
"Me too..." another voice declared.  
  
Raising his head from his current place, Vincent looked in front of him to see another familiar figure. Long, black hair, crimson eyes, decked out in white pajamas printed with multi-colored flowers and was holding a bunny pillow...  
  
"Anne?" Vincent could only speak the name. His emotions were of pure bliss, and though he tried to hold himself, tears of joy and sorrow continued to flow down from his eyes.  
  
"It's been a while..." Anne said. She approached Vincent, dropped her pillow and sat next to him. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "You're well, I see... but, you never did tell me your real name was Hiroaki."  
  
"Anne... Sis..." Vincent could only speak those. Words failed his happiness, finally seeing after all these years the ones he loved so much.  
  
"We met while Anne here chose to watch over you." Saemi said. "At first, we were really sad about you..."  
  
"Yeah... but, you know, we were happy you came to Japan." Anne said.  
  
"And you met Motoko."  
  
"You guys know Motoko?"  
  
"Know!? Why, we love her!" Ane declared. "She's perfect for you in every way!"  
  
"Yeah..." Vincent sighed. "But... I guess I'm dead now, so it's just tough luck..."  
  
"What do you mean!?" Saemi replied. "You're still alive, Chibi-san. Please, of all things, choose LIFE over EVERYTHING. Motoko... she would be lonely without you. If you love her, then you must fight with everything to live... and to live for her."  
  
"Your sister's right." Anne replied. "Motoko needs you ,and you need her. Don't let this pass..."  
  
Vincent looked at the two, and nodded. "You guys are right... Motoko... she means so much to me... the way you two mean so much... I... I shall live... for her..."  
  
"Hai! That's the spirit!" Saemi cried out.  
  
"Yes. And always never forget to give her happiness..." Anne said.  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
"We'll still watch over you." Saemi replied. "And we'll punish you if you make Motoko cry!"  
  
"It's a deal..." Vincent said. The three burst into laughter.  
  
"Okay, lie down, Vince." Anne said. "And then close your eyes and sleep. Once you wake up, you will find yourself again in the world of the living."  
  
"I'll miss you guys..."  
  
"And we will miss you, too." Anne said.  
  
"Matte da yo..." Vincent said.  
  
"Hai... Sayonara... Chibi-san..." Saemi replied.  
  
Vincent then lay down on the darkness and closed his eyes. After a few second, he felt two kisses on his forehead. After that, he seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep. =========================  
  
Vincent opened his eyes.  
  
A wooden ceiling.  
  
It looked like the ceiling of his room in Hinata Sou.  
  
He sat up and took a look around. It WAS his room.  
  
He recalled what he saw. It was two of the people he loved most.  
  
/A dream.../  
  
/Yes... that would be it.../  
  
"So, you're awake..."  
  
Vincent looked around and saw Haruka sitting by the side of his bed. She was wearing her normal clothes, but this time, a ruby red ring was shining from her right ring finger.  
  
"Haruka? Where... How...?"  
  
"You almost died back there in Kyoto." Haruka said, trying to keep her face from breaking. "Good thing Mitsune called the ambulance when she did."  
  
"And Motoko, Tsuruko and Naru?" Vincent asked.  
  
"They are all well, thanks to you." his aunt replied. "When you were brought to the hospital two days ago, you were at the verge of death. You have wounds all over you body, of which the greatest was the one across your chest. You lost too much blood. But, by some miracle, you managed to stay alive... you should thank Motoko. You share the same blood type with her, so she volunteered to donate." Vincent looked at his left arm to see some bandages at the wrist area. "So... Motoko, where is she now?"  
  
"Tsuruko found out everything, and she declared Motoko won." Haruka said. "She was saying that it took Motoko the greatest courage to fight and defeat demons... she and her daughter Nanami are staying with us for a while, paying Motoko a visit, but I think they're more concerned about you right now. In fact, everyone is."  
  
"Which reminds me, where is the demon sword right now?"  
  
"It's with Motoko." Haruka said. "By vanquishing the curse of that sword, it has become pure, I guess."  
  
"Okay..." Vincent said. "Um... Haruka?"  
  
"AUNT Haruka."  
  
"Aunt Haruka..." Vincent began. "I'm a little hungry..."  
  
Haruka laughed when she heard this. "Of course you are. Well, get up. It's almost noon, so you take a bath, we'll change the bandages on your wounds, and then we'll ask Shinobu to cook something extra special for you okay?"  
  
"Alright..." Vincent said as he was getting up.  
  
"And Hiro-kun..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for living..." Haruka said, wrapping him in an embrace. And for the first time ever since he met his stoic and incredibly calm aunt once again last year, he saw her shed tears of happiness.  
  
========================= Motoko was practicing her swings together with her sister and niece on the deck of the dorms.  
  
"Motoko..." Tsuruko said softly. Motoko didn't seem to hear and was working hard at her kata.  
  
"Motoko." Tsuruko said in a louder voice. Motoko stopped her kata and looked at her. "Something is amiss with you..."  
  
"No... nothing, really..." Motoko said, smiling at her sister.  
  
"Please don't hide it from me." Tsuruko replied. "I know that you are being torn inside."  
  
"Okasan, is Motoko-obasan having a problem?" Nanami asked.  
  
"Ie, don't worry about her. How about we end this session today and you play with Shinobu, Sarah and Su?"  
  
"Hai!" Nanami said, bowing and then dashing down to meet her friends.  
  
"She has grown a lot..." Motoko said.  
  
"Hai, hai..." Tsuruko replied. "So, about you... Motoko, I'm your sister. If you have any problems, please talk to me about it. I will be more than happy to listen."  
  
"Very well..." Motoko said, and they both sat down. "Ane-ue, did you find it a big conflict when you were to choose between a sword and a loved one?"  
  
"Nani? Why do you ask?" her sister said.  
  
"It's because, well... it's... Hiro-san. I want to perfect my skill as a swordswoman, but... I want him to always be by my side. I haven't felt for anyone like this before, and..."  
  
"Wakarimashita." Tsuruko said. "You've come to the right person. Well, at first, I was also lost, and I didn't know what to do. I mean, you know how they all treated me like some sort of goddess just because I had talent with a sword." Tsuruko smiled at Motoko, who then snickered at her. "But.. I listened to what my heart said. And it said that I should choose this path. And I am happy now, with him, and with Nanami."  
  
"Your heart?"  
  
"True." Tsuruko answered. "If there is something more important than learning the most powerful attack of the Shinmei School or any other technique is this: you should always listen to what your heart tells you. It will never steer you wrong. If you always ignore your emotions, you will never be happy. I am not in any position to make decisions, but I should tell you to always follow your true feelings. And, with your current strength and discipline, I think you are more than capable of handling both him and your sword."  
  
It was then when Nanami ran up to them, huffing and then shouted, "Hiro- oniisan is awake!"  
  
"Really? That's great!" Tsuruko exclaimed. "Right, Motoko?"  
  
"Um... hai..." Motoko said. "I guess it is..."  
  
"Don't you want to go and talk to him?"  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
"Listen, Motoko. If you do feel for him, then by all means you should follow your feelings." Tsuruko said. "It's noon already. Let's go down and eat."  
  
"I need to meditate some more... I don't think... I am ready to face him." Motoko answered.  
  
"Alright, but you can't just stay there forever, alright?" Tsuruko said before she and Nanami went down the stairs.  
  
===========================  
  
The day went on pretty quickly. Vincent had tried to talk to Motoko that lunch, but Tsuruko came down from the deck and told him to give her time. So, he just went the other way. He played tag with Shinobu, Sara, Su and Nanami, before he helped Keitaro out with sweeping the garden that afternoon, as well as cleaning the bath and the making repairs. But, no matter what he did, and how he looked for her, it seemed she was avoiding him.  
  
Well, in any case, things were going very well at Hinata Sou. He learned during lunch that Seta had proposed to Aunt Haruka, though they were still talking about when the actual wedding will take place. Everything seems to be back to normal, which meant that Keitaro was still being blasted into the sky by Naru at least five times a day.  
  
/Well, seems like all's well.../ Vincent thought as he proceeded to his room after taking a warm shower in the early hours of the evening. He took of the robe he was wearing and examined himself in his mirror.  
  
The wounds seemed okay, though gash across his chest still bore him quite a scar, which thankfully has stopped bleeding. However, Haruka still told him to wrap them in bandages until it's fully healed so as to prevent infection. Knowing that it was for his own good, Vincent then picked up the medicine box and began to apply some antiseptic on his wounds. It stung a bit, though after a few minutes, he was able to get everything done.  
  
He fell back on his bed and gazed at the ceiling. He found himself too weary to put anything on except for the boxers he was wearing right now.  
  
/Motoko.../  
  
/Now that everything's back to normal.../  
  
/Perhaps.../  
  
He thought of closing his eyes for a bit, since he was quite tired from housework and all. Soon enough, he was fast asleep.  
  
Then, he woke up, looking at his dark ceiling. He felt a cold wind blow against his bare skin, through the bandages wrapping his chest. He then got up and decided to put a shirt on when a voice made him froze.  
  
"You're awake..."  
  
Vincent looked around, and when he did, he saw Motoko's eyes gazing at him from the darkness. She was wearing a pure white bathrobe, and judging from her appearance, she seemed to have come out from a bath.  
  
"Motoko-chan? Since when did you...?" Vincent stammered, but was silenced when Motoko moved closer to him by his bed.  
  
"Hiro-chan... I'm sorry for the way I was acting..." Motoko said, her face looking a bit down. "I... I..."  
  
"Shhhh..." Vincent calmed her down, pressing a finger against her lips. He then began to speak in a very soft voice. "You don't have to apologize for anything. Besides, what's important to me is that we're both here... right?"  
  
"I.. I guess so..."  
  
Vincent sighed and began to caress her cheek. "Everything' alright now, right? You won, and that means you're the heir to the Shinmei School, right?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Which means you should be happy. Your dream is to become a great swordswoman, right?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Then I'm happy for you..."  
  
"But... I already told ane-ue what I want.."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vincent asked her.  
  
"I... I want to be the best swordswoman in my clan..." Motoko began, looking away from him. "But... I told ane-ue... to let me stay here... in Hinata Sou, with you... because... I don't want my efforts to be futile."  
  
"Futile?" Vincent said, a bit puzzled.  
  
"Hiro-chan... there was a time... when Tsuruko was telling me that my kendo was worthless and will continue to be worthless until I find... my strength."  
  
"Your strength?"  
  
"Hai... now I understand what she is talking about... a person's strength lies in his or her most loved one..." Motoko moved herself closer to him, wrapping her hands around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "You... you are that strength. Even if I know all the secret techniques of the Shinmei Style, it would have no meaning... because... you're not by my side..."  
  
It made a lot of sense, at least to him. He slid his right hand around her waist, while his left hand stoke his hair, and his head resting above hers. "So... you mean to say... you're not leaving?"  
  
"Hai..." Motoko looked up and nodded. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"I'm glad..." Vincent said, smiling. Motoko then rested her head again on the curve of his neck, her hand pressed up against his chest.  
  
"Does it... hurt still?" Motoko asked, referring to his wound.  
  
"No... not anymore." he answered, a distant look on his face. "Everything's alright..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes..." Vincent then began to kiss her cheek, and then moved down to kiss her neck. Though take a bit by surprise, Motoko then leaned her head to one side, allowing him to get more room. She then closed her eyes as she felt his lips brushing against her neck, and then held her close as he did.  
  
Vincent found how much she liked it and continued to kissed her in the softest manner possible. Her robe a bit loosely tied, and part of her shoulders were exposed. He brushed his lips down to the base of her neck, and then to her shoulders, his arms caressing them as he graced her with his passionate kisses. Everything seemed to have vanished. All he could think of what Motoko, and how to make her happy...  
  
"Aishiteru..." Motoko said, breathless.  
  
"Aisthiteru..." Vincent replied in the same manner. As he did, he lifted his head in level with hers, and then tilted it a bit as he leaned forward and kissed her lips.  
  
It was wonderful for her... she had yearned for this for some time now... she closed her eyes, and crept her arms hup his chest before she finally allowed them to rest wrapped around her neck.  
  
It was then when an idea came to Vincent's mind. He then opened his lips slightly, and then brought out his tongue. He then began to part her lips with it.  
  
Motoko was taken aback by this gesture. Normally, she would have killed anyone who would try to do something as such to her... but him... it was like... she was yearning for this. Closing her eyes once more, she allowed him to part her lips, and then brought out her tongue to meet his.  
  
It was like that dance... it seemed that it came natural to both of them. Vincent kept on teasing her by flicking the tips of his tongue against hers, which made her suddenly break into a fit of giggles. After a while, Motoko hesitantly broke from the kiss, and then rested her head on his chest.  
  
"You're the best, Hiro-chan..."  
  
"Only because you loved me..." Vincent replied, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I'm so tired..." Motoko whispered. "I have training my kendo ever since morning and all that..."  
  
"I understand..." Vincent said. Vincent then carefully lay backward, making it so that her head rested against his neck. "Is this... okay?"  
  
"Yes... this is... much better..." Motoko whispered, nuzzling his chest. "Thank you... Hiro-chan..."  
  
"Ah, well, no need for thanks... hey, I think you should get some rest... your skin color's getting paler, and that's saying something."  
  
Motoko's finger traced small circles on his chest as she giggled. "Of course... But... can I sleep here... with you?"  
  
"You sure about that? You know how those guys think..."  
  
Motoko laughed again and said. "Don't worry. I'll handle them..."  
  
"Well, if you want it that much... then..." Vincent leaned on to the side where she was and then caressed her cheek, letting his hand move from it to neck, and to her shoulder, "... yes... you can rest here..."  
  
Motoko smiled at him one last time, before she inched again closer to him, letting her head rest on his upper chest and then said softly, "O-yasumi- nasai, Hiro-chan..."  
  
Vincent then wrapped his arms around her as he greeted her in the same way. Soon, he found her sound asleep, her face radiating pure bliss. Seeing this as the last image on his mind before closing his eyes, he then drifted off also.  
  
===========================  
  
Meanwhile, outside the room, many heads have pulled themselves out of the slit they were peeking from. Naru, Keitaro, Mitsune, Tsuruko and even Shinobu had been spying on the couple.  
  
"Awww... they're so cute when they're asleep..." Naru said.  
  
"Which reminds me, Naru. How come you and Landlord person don't do that?" Kitsune teased her, earning giggles from all around, which made her friend, the black-haired four-eyed landlord and Shinobu blush furiously.  
  
"Um..." Keitaro said, blushing even more. "It's a bit late at night, and I need to wake up early tomorrow to clean... so... see you girls tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, Urashima-sempai!" Shinobu exclaimed as Keitaro waved and continued on downstairs to the landlord's room.  
  
===========================  
  
"Well, we'd best be going..." Tsuruko said that morning as she and her daughter Nanami were saying their goodbyes to the residents of Hinata Sou. "Domo Arigatoo for your kind reception."  
  
"It's nothing." Keitaro declared. "You're Motoko-chan's sister, and you helped us a lot, right?"  
  
"Are you really going, oneesan?" Motoko asked. Vincent's arms were still wrapped around her as she did.  
  
"The Shinmei School's sensei musn't leave the dojo unattended for too long... besides, Nanami's father is returning tomorrow morning. I must make preparations."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll call you when you get to Kyoto?"  
  
"Hai..." Tsuruko nodded.  
  
"Hiro-oniisan, we'll play again very soon, right?" Nanami asked.  
  
"Yes... very soon." Vincent nodded. "I'm planning on going to Kyoto sometime, only this time it's for a leisurely visit... okay?"  
  
"Yay!!!" Nanami ran around in circles, looking extremely delighted.  
  
"Well, we'd best be going... See you soon, Motoko, and you Hiroaki. You take care of each other.  
  
"Hai... and I'll make sure to make her the happiest woman in the world..." Vincent nodded as Tsuruko and Nanami left.  
  
===========================  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry for the SUPER long wait. Real life has caught up with me... and I needed time to shake it off... and it's really hard if it has a really big artist's block with it...  
  
Lemme see, correct me if I'm wrong... 'Ikenai wa' is an expression of 'no', I think, or 'absolutely not'. 'Matte da yo', I think means 'wait for me'. If either of them is wrong, please include in your review so I can correct them. Please forgive the scene above me... if inappropriate for PG-13, please tell me..  
  
Okay, that's all. Thank you everyone for being there to support me. I presently have no idea for my Final Fantasy fanfic, but I will finish it. I'm going to start a Fire Emblem one too, that be a shorter fic this time. In any case, thank you for reading.  
  
That is all. Review if you see fit.  
  
========================= 

Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu 


End file.
